Fallen Angel Part 2
by CodyKit
Summary: Monica goes on an assignment to answer a little girl's prayer. What Monica didn't expect was to fall in love with the girl's father Griffin. Will Monica follow her heart to be with Griffin and his daughter, or will she continue on being an angel?
1. Chapter 1: Separate Worlds&Finding Truth

Title: Fallen Angel

Rating: PG-13 (for a sexual scene and language use, and some violence)

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Touched By An Angel or The Survivors Club. All copyrights belong to CBS and Moonwater, and to Martha Williams for the wonderful tv series of all time.

Author to this fan fic: CodyKit

**Cast of characters: Roma Downey as Monica/Monique, James Remar as Roan Griffin, Abigail Breslin as Sarah Griffin, Della Reese as Tess, John Dye as Andrew, Valerie Bertinelli as Gloria, Maggie Smith as Mrs. Kathy Parker, Mea Witeman as Julia Heart, Paul Winfield as Sam, Amy Adams as the new angel Jenny, Chris Potter as Chris Heart, Catherine Bell as Kristin Heart, Wynonna Judd as Audrey, Randy Travis as Wayne, Paul Wittenburg as Joey, Kim Delaney as Kerry Sanford, Adair Tishler as Emmalin Heart, Elaine Hendrix as Sandy Chapmen, Dominic Monaghan as Lenny Griffin, Ralph Waite as Mac Burnston, Kurt Russell as Kurt Griffin, Kevin Spacy as Charles Norman, Edward Asner as Seth Griffin, Brian McNamara as Brian Sanford, Alexis Cruz as Rafael**

**Chapter 1**

_Monica clasped in the hot desert sand, as she rocks herself back and forth of her broken heart. Monica felt some heavy object around her neck, as she reaches the circular object around her. As Monica holds the necklace that Griffin gave her for Christmas, all the tears started to flow once more out of Monica's eyes. "Griffin…..I…..Love….You….Why do I have to be a damn angel?" Monica shouted to the empty air. _

"Monica….your back! Why are you crying?" A woman's voice squeaked.

Monica turned her head slightly and looked at her case worker assigned angel. Monica tried to hind her hurt feelings but they showed through to Jenny. "It's nothing that you will never understand. I don't even understand myself." Monica said bitterly.

"Monica…are you okay….you don't sound like yourself." Jenny asked, as she came closer to Monica.

"No I'm not alright….I just…..I lost a man that I _love_ okay." Monica confessed.

"You what?" Jenny asked in shock.

"I fell in love with my assignment." Monica admitted.

"What does that mean…. That you can't be my supervisor anymore?" Jenny asked being concern about the situation.

"Honestly Jenny….I don't know if I am or not." Monica said. Then her face came into a shock look to find Sam appearing in the white abyss along with Gloria.

"Monica….I believe you know why I'm here." Sam said not sounding please at the situation.

"Yes…." Monica slowly looks down at the ground not meeting Sam's or Gloria's eyes.

"Gloria…you will carry on with Monica's training of Jenny…Monica come the Angels are waiting at the council." Sam said.

"Monica….what did you do?" Jenny screamed.

Monica looked at Jenny and then at Gloria. Gloria knew from Monica's eyes that she had falling in love with a human. As Sam led her into the abyss, the image of Gloria and Jenny disappeared in white light.

………………………………………….

_Griffin left the spot where he last held Monica and went to his secrete place. As he clasped on the bench and more tears came out. He knew he had fallen for Monica, and now he wish he hadn't. Because once someone enters his heart, they leave a permanent mark in his soul. It has been an hour since Monica revealed herself as an angel, but in Griffin's eyes it felt like a lifetime ago. Griffin slowly walks back to the house, where his daughter is sound asleep in her bed, unaware that Monica is gone. Griffin had no idea on how tell his daughter that Monica is gone forever. _

_ As soon as Griffin walks in the pain of heartache begins to set in. Everywhere he went he sees Monica's burning brown eyes as they burn through his soul. Griffin walks slowly to his daughter's room to check on his little girl. Sarah was sleeping with an arm around her stuff dog Wishbone that Chris gave to her when she had ammonia. Griffin closes the door and then went to his own room where he looked at Monica's red scarf and held it into his hands. Then the tears fell out of Griffin's eyes and landed on the cotton fabric. Griffin started to cry for the lost of his love for Monica and he could stop crying. He places the red fabric to his chest and sob continuously in his pillow._

* * *

"Monica….is it true that you are romantically involved with your assignment." The man angel announced.

Monica squared her shoulders as she was being trailed for her behavior as a human. She looked at each one of the angels before her and very boldly she replied, "Yes. I am romantically involved with my assignment."

"You do know the consequence punishment for your actions." The angel stated. Monica looks down at her hands and silently nods in agreement. Then the angel stated, "You are heaven bound until farther notice, your wings are clipped and there should be no coming into contact with Roan Griffin and his daughter or any other part of the town Gracie, Do you understand your punishment…Monica?" The angel gave Monica a disgraceful look.

"Yes…" Monica slowly answered, as the tears stung her eyes.

"Good…you are dismissed." The angel stated, and Monica slowly rose and walks out of the glass doors. Everything around Monica became a blur as the tears welled up in her eyes. Once Monica was alone in the court yard away from all of the other angels, she uses her only angel power within her to connect to Griffin and Sarah. Monica closes her eyes as she reaches into the minds of the two of them. She wanted to reach more to Griffin, but instead she got to Sarah.

…………………………………………

_Sarah was sound asleep but something in her dream world seemed off. She was awake in the middle of her favorite spot…her secret spot, but everything around her seem fuzzy and hazy. "Sarah." Sarah wipes around at the call of her name. To her surprise she finds Monica standing there with gold light surrounding her._

"Monica…..is this, a dream or real life. And why are you glowing?" Sarah asked.

"This is a dream….it's the only way I can speak to you. There's something you should know about me. I'm an angel from heaven." Monica confessed.

"You're a what?" Sarah asked in shock.

"It's true….I….I was the angel you prayed for in your letter. You prayed to God that you wanted an angel to help your father to fall in love again." Monica said now sitting beside Sarah.

"Yeah…" Sarah said remained clam.

"I was the one that fell for your dad, and he fell in love with me too." Monica sadly replied.

Sarah light up at the truth that her dad finally fell for someone, but her smile faded when Monica didn't look happy. "Aren't you happy that you are in love?"

"Yes….I had always wanted to fall in love with someone and share a life with a husband and a family. And I wanted so much to be your mother. But I can't….Angels can never mingle in with humans. Which is why I'm heaven bound right now." Monica stated, as she looks at Sarah hurt soul. "I know how much you wanted me there with you, and I wish I could."

"I never truly had a mother, and you came into my life and everything changed. I…I love you….I wanted you to be my mother." Sarah cried.

Monica now in tears too, "I know sweetheart, believe me I know." And Sarah embraces Monica and holds her tight. Monica lets out her mother instinct and holds Sarah as she holds Sarah for the last time. "I got to go…I'm not even suppose to be doing this..but I had to say goodbye. Just do me one thing Sarah."

"What's that?" Sarah cries.

"Look out for your father for me, and if he chooses someone else I won't be offended. I love you both so very much, and I wish I was part of your family." Monica cries even more.

"No Monica don't go…don't…." Sarah cries louder.

"Bye bye baby…." Monica says.

Then with one blink of an eye, Monica disappears from Sarah's dream. Sarah awoke at that and found she too had been crying out loud. She pulls back her covers and goes to the window where the sun was just coming through the morning sky.

* * *

Sarah image fades and Monica opens her eyes to find herself back in the court yard. Monica's heart is broken between heaven and earth as the love for Griffin and Sarah grows more in her heart. She knew Sarah will be crushed considered that her birth mother abandon her without a goodbye. Monica didn't want to repeat that, so she said her goodbye to Sarah. Monica looks off into the distance unaware that Andrew was approaching her.

"Hey Mon, nice to see you." Andrew stated.

Monica gave him a half smile as she looks down at the ground, "hey yourself."

"Got you your favorite. Coffee with cream, and a coffee cake. Thought you might be hungry." Andrew slides the plate to her as he tries to make her smile like before.

"Thanks, but I'm not really hungry or thirsty." Monica said refusing to take a sip of her addiction.

"Monica…it's your favorite." Andrew looked slightly confused at his friend.

"Thanks…but no. Nothing personal Andrew but I feel like being alone right now." Monica looked at Andrew with hurtful eyes, as she gets up from the table and wonders to a bench that was in the shade under a beautiful pink blossom cherry tree.

Andrew knew Monica will hate him for what he had done but he had to tell her the truth sooner or later. Andrew walks over to her, and Monica looks up at him through her tears that she had been crying. "Monica…what's wrong?"

"You already know…every angel thinks that I betray our race because of my love for a human." Monica angrily shouted.

"Yeah I do….Rafael told me just a few minutes ago. But Monica, you know why we can't mingle in with humans." Andrew said as he puts his arm around her shoulders. But Monica shrugs his arm away and moves away from him a bit.

"Andrew…I just want to be alone for right now okay. I'm heartbroken right now, and in no mood for your advice. I had just lost the love of my life, and I probably never see him or Sarah again, so just leave me be." Monica said as she walks away from him and goes to room.

Monica left the court yard, and she goes to her room where she lives in heaven. Monica opens the door, and travels to the living room where there are pictures of her life as an angel. Looking at them made her heart feel so empty and cold. Thank goodness her roommate wasn't here to see her like this. Monica abandons the living room as she makes her way straight to her bedroom. As soon as Monica closes the door to her room behind her she heads to her bed, and there she starts to cry for the love that she leaves behind with Griffin. As each tear feel out of her eyes, Monica clutches a pillow in her chest and sobs.

…………………………………………

Griffin wakes up by his alarm clock, he been tossing and turning all night and he still held Monica's scarf in his chest. Feeling like lead, Griffin slowly pulls out of bed, and tries to live life as before. The life before Monica entered his life and changed it forever. Griffin walks to the bathroom and places his navy blue robe on the hook of the door. He turns on the faucet of the shower and then pulls the blue curtain of the shower closed. Griffin stands under the water for a long time drowning his heart with all the memories of her. Just even thinking about her, made Griffin tear up in the shower, and then without warning the tears came as he continued to cry for his love for Monica.

It was 7:00 AM by the time Griffin got dress and goes down to the kitchen to make coffee. He looks at his work case and was thinking of calling in for a personal day. But he had to go to work to keep his mind off of Monica. Sarah comes out of her room and heads down to the kitchen with her pj's still on her.

"Morning daddy." Sarah said not her usual cheerful self.

"Morning to you too, Sarah baby what's wrong." Griffin said as he looked at his daughter.

"She's never coming back is she?" Sarah asked.

Griffin looked confused as his daughter sits down across from him. "Who are you talking about?"

"Monica…." Sarah said eyeing her father.

Griffin closes his file and strolls over to his daughter. "Listen sweetheart, about Monica, she is not who she is…." Griffin tries to explain but Sarah already knows.

"I know daddy, she's an angel. She came to me in my dream. Are you in love with her?" Sarah ask as she studies her father.

Griffin looks down, then back at his daughter, "yes."

Sarah bits her lips as her tears came out and flowing down her cheeks, "I miss her daddy, I really love her."

"Oh baby….I do too." Griffin said and he too was in tears, as he pulled his daughter into his arms, and together they both cried over Monica.

An hour later, Griffin found himself at his desk while all the other police detectives looked at him with gleaming hopes on their faces. The whole town knows that Griffin has found love again, and they are all so happy for him. But toady Griffin is not in the mood to talk about his love life.

"Hey Griffin buddy, you wanna go to the club tonight with your new girlfriend what was her name oh yeah _Monica_…" Chris said nudging Griffin's arm.

"Chris I'm not really in the mood right now." Griffin said trying to keep his anger down.

"Oh come on Griff…this is Monica we are talking about, the hot sexy Irish woman that I saw you and her kissing the other night. Man that was one hot smoking kiss. So tell me how did it felt when her lips crashed onto yours." Chris said all hyped up about Griffin's new love life.

Griffin turned to look at him, and this time Chris saw the hurt in his best friend's eyes and all the joking stopped. "Chris…I'm in no mood right now to talk about her okay so just do yourself a favor and just let it go." Griffin pulls a file from his desk and turns his attention on the case.

"Griffin….what is wrong?" Chris said now in a serious tone.

"Nothing is." Griffin said trying to deny his hurt feelings.

"Griff…I have known you since high school, and I know what nothing is bothering you, but this time it is so tell me what is wrong." Chris said looking into Griffin's blue eyes.

"Even if I did tell you, you won't understand. No one in this damn town will understand." Griffin said as he turned to leave to head for the squad cars. Chris knows something is defiantly wrong and he goes and follows his best friend to the squad cars.

"Griffin….Griffin.. I know you don't think that I will understand but I know you, and you had this same attitude when Crystal left you. So talk to me Damn it!" Chris shouted.

Griffin slams the door shut, and looks eye to eye with his best friend, "If I tell you, will you drop it, and let it go?"

"Depends on what it is." Chris stated folding his arms across his chest.

Griffin took a deep breath and then refocus his attention to Chris, "Promise me you won't tell anyone about this and don't laugh."

"I promise I won't, now tell me." Chris said.

Griffin took a moment before he told Chris who Monica is. "I fell in love with an angel, Chris. Monica, she is a freaking angel. And now she is gone and she may never come back."

Chris just looked at Griffin and a little laugh was about to come out, but he kept it in. "Your serious?"

"I wish I wasn't." Griffin looked down at the ground as his heart felt so vulnerable like a window that was about to shatter into millions of pieces.

"Griffin, are you sure you're not imagining it or something?" Chris said in shocked.

"Chris why would I be making this up, when the woman that I love is not even human," Griffin said.

Chris put all joking aside and for once said nothing. He never had seen his friend look so angry and hurt all at once. Plus Griffin had no joking in is voice and he was telling the truth. "I never knew angels existed. She really is an angel?"

Griffin nodded, "You can't tell anyone about this, not even your wife. The whole town thinks she is human and I want it to stay like that. This way they don't think I'm crazy. Now as said I don't want to discuss about it." And Griffin opens the car door and starts the engine to the car. Two minutes later Griffin was on his way to question the family in his file.

………………………………………..

Monica cried herself to sleep, and each time she awakens she feels more heartache then she had felt before she closes her eyes. Monica took off Griffin's necklace of Ireland, and held it in her hand as the tears flowed down onto the white pillow. In the white jewel of her necklace she can see Griffin's soft blue eyes looking right at her. Monica closes her eyes as she remembers all the memories of him and Sarah.

_The way Griffin held her hand as they watch a movie in the dim lit room. The way he smiled at her at Christmas time, as his eyes light up when he saw her true beauty as a woman in a sexy dress the night he danced with her. And then New Years Eve the way his lips crashed onto her own, and loving her so tender that it made Monica feel so happy to be loved by someone. She wanted to be in Griffin's life forever, but his life was not up to her. It was up to God, weather he planned it or not. Monica had fell in love with one of God's children and she wanted to spend her life with him._

Suddenly there was a knock on her door, which jerked Monica's memories of Griffin out of her mind. Monica quickly puts the necklace back around her neck before the door opens up. Monica looks up to find Gloria at the foot of her bed. Monica gave a sad smile to her, as she sits down next to her best friend. "Hey, you look like crap."

Monica gave a short chuckle to that, "I feel like crap. I feel like my heart has just been stabbed by a dagger."

Gloria came closer to Monica, and puts her hand with hers, "You were really in love with him."

Monica nods to that, "Is that a crime?"

"No it's not, people fall in love all the time, but it's different for us. We aren't allow to mingle.." Gloria started but didn't finish her sentence because she could tell Monica is getting aggravated by it. "Do you want to talk about?"

Monica sits up and stares out the window, "No. If I do I will end up crying again."

"I heard that you are band from returning to earth." Gloria looked at Monica, and for the first time she saw her once mentor/friend look so weak and vulnerable. "Monica…." Gloria looked at Monica and again Monica cried for her heartache. Gloria did the next best thing and held Monica in her arms as she cried over losing her love.

"I….love him..Gloria…I never thought I could fall…but now…I can't see myself as an angel anymore, all I want is to be in his arms….Why is my heart so broken? Why am I so angry at God, for taking me away to the place that I'm need most?" Monica sobs even harder.

Gloria didn't want to bring this up, but she knows why Monica was here instead of down there. "Monica….there's something I need to tell you. And please don't get mad. I know that you are in a great deal of pain right now, but as your friend you need to here this."

Monica looks up at Gloria and moves a bit to look into Gloria's brown eyes."Okay."

"The reason you were pulled from your assignment, was because….someone was spying on you." Gloria said.

Monica eyes flickered from one side to the other, "What?! Who…Who was spying on me?"

Gloria was hesitant to say his name, but looking at Monica she was about to blow a fuse, "Andrew. After Rafeal saw you dancing with Griffin, he was afraid that you had falling in love with a human, so he told Andrew, and I guess Andrew got jealous, and told the highest of angels what you had done."

Monica's heartache vanished and now she was extremely pissed off. Her eyes were a fiery pit of hot anger, and she felt like a volcano inside of her starting to erupt. "Why….Why would he do this?"

"You don't know…..Monica….Andrew has been in love with you for eight years, and after he saw you passionately kiss a human, he went off the walls." Gloria stated.

"You knew about this!" Monica raised her voice.

"Don't get mad. I told you I didn't want to tell you it." Gloria said as she looked into Monica's fury eyes.

Monica felt so much anger she had to leave the room, she wanted answers, she heard Gloria call out to her, but Monica paid no attention to her, she left the apartment and slam the door behind her, as she makes her way towards Andrew.

About ten minutes away she found Andrew at his favorite spot skipping rocks in the pound, no one else was around so it made it easier for Monica to let go of her fury. She can't believe her one good friend for 8 years would betray her like this. Andrew looked up and saw her approach. He dropped the rocks he been hold on to and made his way towards her.

"Hey feeling better…" Andrew asks, as he smiled but looking at Monica's face she didn't look to happy to see him.

"What the hell did you do?!" Monica scowled.

"What are you talking about?" Andrew asked.

"You know what….you turned me in….why?" Monica yelled.

Andrew's face dropped _great she knows_ guess he has to tell her, "I had to."

"Why?!" Monica presses on again.

"Because you broke the rules of an angel that's why." Andrew said, now beginning the feel the anger going inside of him.

Monica looked at him, and she pace back and forth trying so very hard not to beat the crap out of her best friend. "I want answers Andrew….why did you followed me?"

"Because I was hurt by your actions….Monica…look at me…we are the same species…he isn't he will never understand your life." Andrew said now getting angry.

"So…that fact that _I love him_ and he loves me back is enough. I know he loves me, I felt it, and I know it." Monica said.

"Really?! And how did he reacted to finding the truth about your life as an angel….he freaked…Monica angels CAN'T BE TOGETHER with humans! You wanted to know the reason why I turned you in, because _I'm madly in love with you_, I've been in love with you for eight years, I know you…and Griffin….he is a human…and he is not for _you_…..I wanted to put an end to your little romance and that you are never allowed to see him again. Because we are suppose to be _tog_ether." Andrew said out of jealously.

Monica had hot tears running down her face, and as soon as Andrew said that Monica swung her hand at him so hard that it left a huge red mark across his face, "You _Son of a Bitch_!...You are not going to tell me who I can and cannot _love_! _I'm sorry that I didn't fell in love with you_ and that my heart chose _Griffin_….But what you had done is far worse than what I did to our species. The man I fell for had a daughter whom lost her mother and felt totally alone. Congratulations Andrew… you just crushed Griffin's daughter's heart again." Monica said bitterly and storms off into the woods.

As soon as Monica was alone she sank down beside a bolder by a small river and begins to pour out her emotions as she sobs….Monica cried so hard that she threw up her soup that she eaten for lunch that afternoon. Monica curls herself up into a ball by a rock near the river and cries for her betrayal in heaven. She wishes she could take it all back…back to before she ever came into contact with Griffin and Sarah. She just slapped Andrew in the face because she was so pissed at him for making her leave. "I don't know what to do anymore…..Help me father…..why do I love Griffin so much?" Monica scrams out her pain. "I'm so sorry….for everything….." Monica cries harder as the tears fell to the ground. Then Monica looks through her tears as she was surrounded by the warm white light that had been with her since the day she was created out of lilac blossoms in Ireland. Monica closes her eyes to feel God's presence like she had done for 10 years as an angel.

……………………………………….

_The strange angel steps forward to testify for Monica's name in heaven. "I know my Monica very well….and the Father sent her down for a purpose, so that Monica can fulfill her density. Her life as an angel had lead her to her new life which is to live her life as a human, and to restore lost love in a families heart…so please let her go back."_

_ The angels of angels looked at the angel, and said, "Are you sure she is ready to do this….because she was already planned to spend her life with Andrew." _

_ "I know that Andrew loves her, but Monica is needed more down on earth than her…just look at my baby's broken heart….how can she continue to be an angel when her heart is not in it anymore."_

_ The angels of angels looked at the pleading angel, and stated…."We will look into Monica's case…as for right now….she is suspended from returning to earth."_

* * *

It has been 7 weeks since Monica left Griffin's life, every now again, he thought he saw her on the street, but when he got near, it was a different woman. The town was decorated for Valentine's Day, with hearts everywhere, but Griffin was in no mood to deal with love right now. His love went with the woman who is in heaven. Each day felt like hell for him, but he had to move on with his life even if it means to move on from Monica. As Griffin picked up some flowers for Sarah, just to say _I love you _when he runs into Sandy Chapmen.

"Griffin? What a surprise to see you here." Sandy said in shock.

"Sandy…hi, just picking up flowers." Griffin stated.

"Oh…for Monica right, the strange Irish lady? I was told now that you two are an item." Sandy said feeling down.

"Well we were….it's complicated…anyways these flowers are for my daughter. I got to go…nice to see you Sandy." Griffin said not wanting to engage into a conversation with her.

"Oh…Griff…I'm sorry…but you know what they say here, outsiders never stick around. She must have treated you and Sarah really bad…with her loving you for one moment then pack the bags like Crystal. Guess she couldn't handle it." Sandy pressed on.

"Monica is nothing like that….and she adores Sarah, it's just hard to explain." Griffin said once on the snowy streets.

"I'm sure she wasn't but why isn't she around…look if you want I can come by sometime and maybe you and I could have a heart to heart moment. I'll be over tomorrow." Sandy said offering her number to him.

"Sandy….I just want to be alone with my daughter, pardon me but I'm late." Griffin said as he tries to get away. But Sandy caught his arm, and plants the card in his breast pocket of his trench coat.

"Just think about it." Sandy said, and then she walks off to go into her cherry red convertible.

Griffin shrugs off Sandy's move on him, and goes home. He made lasagna for Sarah's special dinner for Valentine's Day, and gave her a small bouquet of flowers. Griffin tried his best to keep his relationship strong with his baby girl, but it was hard to manage a job, and heartache. Monica had taught Griffin how to be a father again, and he didn't want to slip back into his old habits of leaving his daughter someplace else while he worked.

"Hope you like it sweetie." Griffin said as he sits next to his daughter on the sofa.

"I do. Thanks. Monica made this family real again. I just wish she was here with us." Sarah pointed out.

"I know honey…I do too. But we got to move on with our lives, Monica will want that." Griffin said stroking his daughter's soft brown hair.

"I know….but you were so happy with her here." Sarah pointed out. "I know that you two tend to hide your little romance feelings, but I watched the way you looked at her and she looked at you, you two fit like one, and she had changed you, daddy. She made you a more loving dad, and you need her."

"Sarah….where is this coming from? You mean you spied on us?" Griffin looked into his daughter's eyes.

"Dad, face it, I'm almost 11, and I'm not stupid. I see the way your face lights up whenever Monica was in the same room as you." Sarah stated.

"I guess I'm that transparent huh…." Griffin said.

"Just a little, but it was worth it, because you truly love her and she loves you. Even though she is an angel, but she told me that she hasn't loved anyone like that in her whole life." Sarah smiled.

Griffin smiled at his daughter, "She really said that?"

"When she came to see me in my dreams, yes." Sarah smiled.

Griffin looked at his watch, "Okay munchkin, it's time for you to go to sleep, you have school tomorrow."

"Ugh…Dad, do I really have to." Sarah looked at her father.

"Yes, sweetie you do." Griffin said.

"okay…can you read me a story then?" Sarah asked.

"You really like to push it don't you?" Griffin asked and slightly joked.

"Well you spoiled me to do that." Sarah teased back.

"I guess I did didn't I…" Griffin looked down at his daughter, and then in one swift motion, he scooped her up in his arms, and carried her to her bedroom. Sarah giggled all the way, as he plopped his daughter on her bed. Then Sarah jumped on her father and they started to tickle one another until the both were laughing hard.

As soon as the laughter stopped, Sarah embraces her dad as she mummers into his chest, "I love you daddy, you are the best father in the world, and I thank God that you love me."

Griffin looked at his daughter and kissed her forehead, and then he lay her down by the pillows, "I love you too….baby cakes. So what story do you want to read?"

"Can you read _Cloudy with A Chance of Meatballs_?" Sarah asked. Griffin smiled and picks up the book and started to read out loud to his daughter, as soon as he finishes the last sentence Sarah was out. Griffin turns on the small fish aquarium light and turns the lights off as Sarah peacefully slept with her stuff dog.

Griffin stayed up until past midnight then he turns off all the lights and heads for his lonely empty bed. And for the first time in a long time he prayed to God. _God, I know I sound stupid right now doing this, but I really am asking you to send Monica to me….I…..I don't know what to do anymore….I'm so lost without her and I just need to see her one more time…Why am I still in love with one of your angels. Everywhere I look I see her face….. Just tell her that I still love her, and that she is my world. Amen. _


	2. Chapter 2: Becoming Human

**Chapter 2**

_Sarah had prayed for God to send an angel to heal her father's heart after her mother left, but now he seemed worse. Sarah had never seen her father so depress not even after her own mother left their family. He was really in love with Monica, and she wanted her to come back. She misses her smile and her soothing Irish voice saying that everything will be okay. _

_It was beginning of near the end of February, as spring was just around the corner waiting to melt the dead winter away, and warming the earth again breathing life back into the dead ground. Sarah came to her log and pulls out the notebook she has the letter in. The letter she had written since she was at age 5; that summer her mother left her. She holds the piece of paper in her hand and looks up to heaven. Hoping in some sort of Prayer Monica will be listing. The in a low whimper she begins to sing._

"_The Lord Moves In Mysterious Ways his wonders to perform…..he….plants his footsteps on the sea…..and….rides…on………….every storm." Sarah sings the song that Monica sang to her many nights while her father was away at work….hoping that Monica will hear her cries._

"_Monica….come back….please…" Sarah whispers in the woods. And Sarah continues to sing the song again remembering Monica's smiling face as she held her in her arms._

………………………………………..

Monica was now back to her duties as an angel, and she was on a brief assignment in Gracie, as her supervise Angel Claire, had to make a quick detour. Monica felt uneasy being in this town, and hoping that she didn't see Griffin. If she saw him, her heart will just crumble to the ground. As Monica waited she hears a little girl's cry. It sounded like Sarah. Monica listens closely and she hears the tune to Tess's song being sung. Monica gets up from the bench and heads to the sound that was beckoning her heart to the song.

As Monica draws near to the voice that was calling her heart, she was surrounded by a circular rows of pine trees with little Sarah perched on a fallen long as she looks up to heaven. Monica stands against a nearby tree hearing Sarah's cries….tears stung her eyes as she listens to Sarah stumbling on the notes to Tess's song.Monica wanted to wrap her arms around the child and tell her everything will be all right, but Sarah can't see her. Monica felt so helpless as her motherly instincts settle in, but she had to stay put. She was being supervised by an angel she didn't like when she was starting out in Search and Rescue. Monica was on a temperately assignment in Gracie, but she couldn't help to follow Sarah to her spot.

As Sarah sang the last chorus to the song, Monica sings along with her as she walks closer to Sarah… "The Lord moves in Mysterious ways his wonders to perform……he plants his footsteps on the sea..And rides on every storm." Now Monica was behind Sarah placing her invisible hand on her shoulders.

Sarah must have sense her, because softly she cries out, "Monica…are you there?"

Monica wanted to answer, but she couldn't, knowing if she did, her supervise angel will report it. Monica just mouth _I love you…. my baby_, and then Monica turns to leave….The sight of Sarah looking so sad, had crushed Monica's spirit as she looked into the little girls eyes.

Monica goes back to her original spot just in time to see Claire emerges from a small craft store. Monica quickly wipes away the tears as Claire stands beside her. "Well I see you haven't left…that good."

"I don't need to be looked after, I know my job." Monica said.

"Well…. _Miss Wings_, as I recall the last time you were in this town you cross the line of being an angel when you kissed a human, and now that you are back to duty you need to be supervised…unless you want to stay up in heaven for entirety." Claire spates out the words like a poison rattle snake's Vitim. Monica said nothing and continues to go with Claire.

As they walked the streets of Gracie Monica felt her heart sore with gladness to see this town again, but the happiness faded away when Claire guided her around the corner. From the opposite side of where Monica was walking she spotted _him_. Monica felt like her heart just froze in a time vortex as Griffin cross the street on the opposite side of her. Monica bits her lip, as she looked into his once electrified blue eyes, which had twinkled when he looked at her. She wanted to hang the code of being an angel and go to him. But as Griffin passes to go into the café where it all began, Monica's heart sank. As her tears welled in her eyes, she knew that she had to go.

Claire notices a brief pause in Monica's absence, and Claire turns back to hurl Monica to get a move on. "Come on, stop you doodling you are slowing me down. We got to go to Chicago, because that is where your assignment is at…now go."

Monica gave one last look at the café where Griffin walked into, and then the scenery around her grew white and fuzzy when she vanishes through the familiar white light as she always had done for so many years ago.

……………………………………….

Griffin sits down at a nearby booth where Sandy awaited for his arrival. He didn't really wanted to be here, but he knew that he had to leave his past with Monica behind him, and think about the future. Sandy had been dropping hits to him for nearly 7 years, but Griffin never took interest until now.

"I didn't expect that you will show up, Griffy." Sandy playfully flirted.

"I was running a bit late at work," Griffin said as he looked into Sandy's ice blue eyes. Sandy has been flirting with Griffin shortly after Crystal left him, but each time Griffin refuses her offer. Sure she was beautiful and sexy, but as he heard through the grape vine that she only plays nice to get leer her dates into bed.

"So, what's life being single again." Sandy says taking a sip of her black tea.

"Honestly I feel like shit. Everything in this damn town still reminds me of her." Griffin said looking down at his coffee.

"Griffin….you want to know what you need. A night out. Come on my treat." Sandy said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Thanks Sandy but maybe another time. I got a daughter and her audition is tonight so I got to be at her school. But I will love to have a night out some other time." Griffin smiled kindly. He knows that Monica may not come back and that he has to accepted that.

"Oh…Griff…you got to let her go, she left you. Did you really believe that an outsider like her well be loving you forever?" Sandy said with a smirk.

"Sandy you don't know Monica the way I do. And yes I did believe that. She loves me, I felt it and I know it." Griffin started to feel the anger inside of him burning up.

"If this Monica woman really loved you, then why did she leave you and your daughter huh?" Sandy asked.

Griffin wanted to answer her question, but he knew she will laugh at him, plus he promise Monica that he wouldn't. "I got to go Sandy. I'm late. Bye." Griffin gathered his things and left the café without another word from Sandy.

As soon as Griffin was alone in his favorite spot he looked up at the heavens and then tears fell from his eyes. It has been 7 weeks since Monica vanished from him. And Griffin would do anything just to hold her and kiss her and hear her soft Irish voice again. He would even jump off a high building for it. He looked out over the frozen little river and the dead frozen bushes that would soon blooms into beautiful flowers along the undergrowth of his secret spot. Griffin went home and crashed onto his bed and slept for the remanding time. At 4:30 was Sarah's audition and Griffin promise his daughter that he will be there.

……………………………………….

Sarah waits nervously behind the stage as her audition was up next. She paces back and forth and praying that she will not mess up her act. Sarah wanted to do something special hoping that where ever Monica was she will hear it and will come to see her perform. As soon as the girl with the ballet was done Sarah walks up to the stage timed and shy as she takes hold of the microphone in front of her. She spotted her father who smiled up at her, and gave her a wink for encouragement. Then the pianist started to play the first few notes to the song Sarah chose to sing.

"_For all the times you stood for me, for all the truth that you made me see. For all the joy you brought to my life for the wrongs you made right. For every dream you made come true, for all the love I found in you, I'll be forever thankful baby. You're the one who held me up, never let me fall. You're the one who saw me through…through it all…_

_ You were my strength when I was weak, you were my voice when I couldn't speak, you were my eyes when I could see, You saw the best there was in me, You lift me up when I couldn't reach. You gave me faith because you believed. I'm everything I am, Because You Loved Me."_

As Sarah sang her song she was singing it to her father and Monica where ever she was in the world. Sarah had a sweet lovely voice that even stunned her own father. But Sarah was singing it from her heart not for the fame. She loves her father and she loves Monica, and she treasures both of them in her heart.

……………………………………

_Invisible and unseen by the crowed an angel stands in the back of the school's performing arts center listing to Sarah sing one of Celine Dion's most famous song. She looks up at Sarah with tears in her eyes, as she wanted so much to go to her. Then she looks over to Griffin and watches him from the far off distanced. Monica knows she shouldn't be here, but she couldn't help it. She had to see both of them again. As Sarah finishes the song everyone in the audience cheered. Monica silently claps for Sarah's performance as she takes a bow. She notice that even little Sarah was crying. Then Sarah leaves the stag to go back._

……………………………………

"You were great honey, I'm so proud of you." Griffin said as his daughter looked disappointed.

"I worked really hard to get in with Stacy, but they said that my talent wasn't good enough so the choose Amber the biggest snob in the school." Sarah said.

"Yeah I say you defiantly beat her talent by a long shot." Griffin said as he play punches his kid.

"Thanks dad." Sarah smiled back. "Do you think that Monica heard it?" Sarah asked.

Griffin looked down at his daughter, and smiled, "I'm sure she was listing all along."

"Yeah…" Sarah said looking up in heaven. "Do you think she misses us?"

Griffin stopped and knelt down to look eye to eye level with is daughter, "Sweetie I think she misses us just the same as we miss her. Come on squirt let's get home."

The rest of the night Griffin played aggregation with Sarah and Sarah won. Then Griffin tucked his daughter in as she sank into a deep slumber. Griffin smiled at his daughter and for the first time he truly thank God for his precious gift in the world which was Sarah. As Griffin goes to switch on Sarah's nightlight, he notices a small box that marked with Sarah's name with fancy hand writing. He opened it and inside was a small locket with a picture of his daughter and Monica's sexy smile. A tear came out of his eye as he stoked the image of Monica's sweet Irish face as she smiled back at him. He closes the locket and leaves Sarah's room to retrieve to his own.

Griffin fell on to the bed and stares up at the ceiling. After two and a half months his heart is still broken from Monica's disappearance. Griffin didn't know where these tears were coming from, but all of a sudden he was crying uncontrollably. Griffin continues to sob as his heart aches for Monica's love.

* * *

_ Monica sits at the end of Griffin's bed as her golden light surrounds her, unseen by him. Then very gently she moves to keel by Griffin's face as she carefully reaches out to him. Monica softly strokes Griffin's dark brown hair back even though he can't feel her touch. But for some reason Griffin senses her presence in the room because he softly calls out her name._

"Monica….Monica, are you there?" Griffin calls out her name.

_Monica wanted to reply yes to his answer but she remains silent. Monica just looked at the man she loves and sees that his love for her still awaits in his eyes. She saw that Griffin sits up in his bed and looks in her direction._

"Monica…please answer me…Where are you?" Griffin said in a desperate tone. Then he closes his eyes and for once in 7 weeks since Monica left, he felt her love and her presence beside him.

_Monica heard Griffin's desperate calls as she sits down beside him holding and stroking his hand like the night he came to her for his meltdown moment after his victim died. Monica stared into Griffin's sad blue eyes, and she kisses his mighty hands, and very tenderly she says one thing to him near his ear, "I'm right here beside you Griff…. And I still love you." Monica guess that Griffin understood her response because he had tears in his eyes, as a faint smile came over his face._

"I know I can't see or hear you, but I know you're here. Could you stay with me until I fall asleep." Griffin whispered in the dark.

_Monica smiles to that, and lays her body alongside Griffin's as she strokes his crunchy dark brown her, and laid invisible butterfly kiss on Griffin's bare back. Griffin looked so handsome and sexy to Monica that made her heart soar with gladness and made her feel so in love. Then Monica places her small right hand to Griffin's giant hand and her invisible fingers laces with his. Griffin soon drifts off to sleep with Monica's soft invisible touch. As the first rays of the sun shows through the night sky Monica knows she has to leave. Monica leaves a soft featherlike kiss on Griffin's mouth and she turns to leave his sleeping body. Then as the golden light hits Griffin's room, Monica vanishes in with the golden light._

* * *

Griffin awoke to Sarah's hand on his shoulder. "Daddy…..Daddy.. Wake up sleepy head."

Very tiredly, he opens one of his eye, "What time is it?"

"It's about 8:00 AM." Sarah said.

"Why are you home?" Griffin asked getting up knowing he has to be at work by 9 that morning.

"Don't you remember, I have no school today….records day for teachers." Sarah said as a fact.

"Right, I forgot crazy night last night." Griffin said.

"Did you see her?" Sarah asked.

"Who?" Griffin spun around on his heels as he reaches for his bathrobe and towel to take a quick shower. He looked at his daughter he was sitting at the edge of his bed.

"Monica……I heard you talking in the middle of the night." Sarah said sounded a bit of sadness.

"No….this is going to sound very strange, I don't even think it was real to begin with, but I actually sensed her with me last night." Griffin said sitting beside his daughter.

"Really? This is coming from _you_. My dad who didn't even believe that angels existed, is saying that he now believes it's true!" Sarah said with happiness.

Griffin smiled to that, "well when I am kind of in love with one it's hard not to believe. Now I got to go and take a shower, I'm running a bit late. I love you princess." Griffin bent down to kiss his daughter's forehead. "You are my only girl I love, you know that right."

"Yes daddy….I know, but I hate to break the news for ya, but I'm not the only girl that you love." Sarah said looking up at her father. And for the first time, she sees her father's heartbroken. "You know that _she loves you_. She will come back, have faith that she does. That's what Monica taught me through my homework." Then Sarah leaves her father's bedroom and she bounds down the stairs.

…………………………………………………

Monica was sitting on a desert rock, looking despair and heartbroken, knowing that she has to make her choice, to live life as an angel or life as a human with him. Monica's heart was torn in both directions. The day she disappeared from Griffin was devastated and she felt like her heart was crumbling all around. It has been 2 months from her disappearance, and still Monica can't seem to get him and Sarah off her mind. Monica gazed into the desert sun, and wished to be back into Griffin's arms again. No matter how many times she had been told by many of the other angels that she will soon forget them, Monica will refuse to let go. She has already been on 7 assignments and each one she has been on for the past 5 weeks, she feels lost between heaven and earth; for the love of her heavenly Father, and for her romantic love with Griffin.

Monica closes her eyes, and prays to God, _Oh heavenly Father, why does my heart feel so lost. I know your love; I felt it in me the day you created me from the very soils of my beloved Ireland. But why does my heart feel broken without the warmth and love from one of your children. Why do I still love Roan Griffin and his daughter Sarah? What have I done to my heart? Please tell me if I had made a terrible mistake._ Suddenly a familiar voice shook Monica out of her thoughts as she slowly turns around to see who was speaking to her.

"Monica? I thought I might find you here." A woman said behind her.

Monica looked up at the woman and her eyes watered up and she leaped from her spot to embrace the one person she wanted to hear from. Monica sobbed into the woman, as she pours out her anger, hurt, and brokenness. "Tess…..I missed you so much."

"I know baby, I know. I also heard about what had happened." Tess answered.

Monica pulled out of her best friend's arms. "So you know what I have done."

"Yes, and so does Sam. Baby….what happened?" Tess said, as she kind of figured what had already happened.

Monica knows there was no sense into lying to Tess, so Monica told her everything, "I don't know what had happened. I just…….I fell in love Tess. I didn't want it to happen, but it just did."

"You're telling me that you have fallen in love with your assignment?" Tess said as she stroked Monica's soft brownish red hair.

"Yes. Not just romantically but, also as a mother too. Tess….what is wrong with me?" Monica asked don't know what to do, "I can't do my job as an angel because I keep thinking about him, and his tender kiss, and the way he looks at me. I'm just so confused; I don't know where my heart lies. It's torn between here and with him."

"Monica you know where your heart lies and it's not up here." Tess said, knowing that Monica belongs to Earth.

Monica looks confused and a bit scared at what Tess was getting at. "What do you mean by that?"

Tess looks out into the distance for a moment, then refocus her attention back to Monica. "You belong on earth with _him_, and his little girl. They need you more than us. You have a family now."

Monica's face was filled with shock, "Are you saying that I should fall to earth, and become human?"

"Yes….I told the angels that trailed you 2 months ago to let go back, because that is what the Father had wanted you to be. I been watching over you since you were first assigned to him. It was hard for me to accepted it at first, but the way he looked at you the night he gave you _that_," Tess pauses as she looked at Monica's necklace the wrapped around her milky white flesh. Tess continued on, "and the way you looked at him, I knew I lost my angel girl. You are the perfect angel for Roan Griffin and his daughter, and you've changed him for the better. He needs _you _in his life Monica….and you need him." Tess explains near tears saying to her that she should go to him. "Follow your heart Monica…..that is why the Father gave free will, to both humans and angels."

Monica stared at Tess in disbelief with tears in her eyes, knowing that this will be the last time to ever see or hear from Tess. "I….I can't Tess, I can't bare to live without you in my life. I won't. I love you too much. I can't be the one who has fallen from grace." Monica stood up and took a few steps near the edge of the cliff. Then Monica turns to face Tess.

Tess was now in tears too. "Baby….you fell from grace the moment that boy had crossed your path. It was written for you to meet him. The Father made you meet that boy, so that you could teach his heart how to love, and so that he could love someone back. This is your path, follow it."

Monica ran into Tess's arms, and cried her heart out as she held her best friend for the last time. "I love you….Tess. But I have to….I can't be an angel anymore, it is too hard to let go of my love for Griffin."

Tess looked at Monica and wiped the tears from her eyes, "I love you too, my _angel girl._ I know baby…..And being in love with a man is still holy in the Father's eyes…." Tess pauses to gaze into Monica's brown eyes. Monica gave a sad smile to that, and Tess stares into her eyes as she smiled for her little angel girl, "now go make me proud down there, I'll be checking in time to time when I get the chance. And Monica, love that boy with all your heart, and don't let go. I always thought of you as a daughter, and I will love for you to have a family."

Suddenly Gloria came into view as she came to Tess's side. "I heard. Monica….I…wanted to say goodbye. And wish you luck."

Monica looked at Tess then back at Gloria, "Could you look after Jenny for me. She needs an angel she can trust, and I would love it if you would train her. You've grown so much since I met you, and I think you are ready. Oh and here…." Monica pauses pulling the car keys out of her tan pocket of her coat, and tries to hand them to Gloria.

Gloria looked at Monica in shock, as she backs up from them, "I can't Mon…Tess gave it to you." Gloria looked at Tess and then back at Monica.

"And I'm giving it to you. I won't be needing this anymore, and it should be with an angel. So I figure that you should have it, so you could go on many adventures with that red Cadillac. It belongs in heaven with angels." Monica said still offering the car keys to the red Cadillac to Gloria.

Tess looked at Monica and then to Gloria, and nods to Gloria. Gloria steps forward, and touches Monica's hand, and then she closes Monica's palm, and looks into her eyes, "Thanks for the gift, but the car is your present. Tess gave it to you as a symbolic to her love for you. It should be with you and your family. Consider it a heavenly gift to your friends up here who are watching over you." Gloria smiles through her own tears.

Monica bits back her lower lip, and swallows her tears as Gloria gave up Tess's car for her. Tess looked at the two of them, and nods to Gloria for that. Then Gloria goes and embraces Monica for the last time, as Monica makes her way to live life as a human. "You are the greatest friend anyone could have. Thank you for being mine."

Monica smiles as she said, "Thanks for being mine too. I love you angel baby."

Gloria steps aside to let Monica and Tess have a moment. Monica sheds more tears as she kisses her best friend's cheeks goodbye. And murmured _I love you_ to Tess. Tess took Monica's hands, And Gloria stood alongside placing her hands on Monica's shoulders, Tess said a prayer, and the next instant Monica was surrounded by white light, then Tess's and Gloria's images fade through the white abyss and Monica soon finds herself on the edge of a high building. Monica looked to the heavens, and with one last thought she softly whispered, _thank you my heavenly father, I will always love you, and I will love Griffin until death._ Then Monica takes a step forward with eyes closed, and falls to the ground at full speed.


	3. Chapter 3: Destiny Found

**Chapter 3**

_Monica awoke with pain in her head, her mouth, and even her shoulders as she lays in the cold snow. This was all new to her, the pain that she felt, the strange red liquid coming out of her palms and lips as she notices that she was now officially human. Monica looks up and she was lying next to dumpster with a cat digging for left over scraps of food to eat. Monica slowly rises to her feet and tries to let her eyes focus on the surroundings around her. She must be in big city just outside of Gracie. She knows that the town Gracie was about 20 or so miles from the city. _

_ Monica looks to her right and found Tess's car parked beside a parking meter. She smiles as she climbs in, and thanking God for her new life, as she starts up the red Cadillac. As Monica listens to the car start up, she begins to look around the car when she notices her purse and a wallet containing some starting out cash, and a credit card. Tears flowed down her face as God granted Monica a life. And the first thing she is going to do is go back to her old apartment and freshen up, before she goes and sees Griffin again. Her heart was pounding so fast she couldn't breathe. After 3 and half months of separation from her and Griffin, she felt like a whole new person within her._

_ As soon as Monica gets inside, she goes to the living room making sure everything is there in place. She smiles as looks around the kitchen. There was a note on the Coffee maker, as Monica read it, she notice that Tess had kept her apartment for her, and gave her new cloths to ware. She must have known that I will be choosing this life after all. Monica smiles as she goes back into her old room, as tears of joy floods her eyes blinding her vision. _

_ As soon as Monica had a look around she thumbs through the closet, and tries to find the perfect outfit to see Griffin in. It took Monica about an hour to decide on what to wear when she finally chose a simple black sweater, and black slacks to form the outline of her small famine body. She smiled and then went to the bathroom to apply makeup on her face, to cover-up the cuts and burses on her cheek and lips. When Monica was finally done she smiled at her image in the mirror, and was happy to be living. Then Monica turns off the light and grabs her tan coat and green and white scarf and heads off to Griffin's house. Monica didn't want to drive so she takes a stroll through the early setting sun, to look at the small town of Gracie where she is now living._

* * *

It was about 7:30 PM at dusk when Griffin looked at the time. He was late with his date with Sandy. Griffin and Sandy have been on 3 dates, 2 weeks before he even knew that Monica fell to earth. His heart still yearns for Monica's love, but he also knows he has to stop dwelling in the past and live his life forward, even if it means losing his love for Monica. The last date that Griffin had with Sandy had been intense. Griffin finishes putting on his black tie as he hears his door bell ringing. Griffin goes to the door and answers it.

"Hey you ready?" Sandy asked looking at him with uncomfortable eyes.

"Yeah. Sandy look, I don't mean to push you away like that. Just I'm not used to going so fast." Griffin said as he closes the front door behind him.

_The previous night, Griffin had a close encounter of sleeping with Sandy. He was so desperate to get over Monica, he didn't think. Sandy made a pass on him, and started to kiss him very rough and hard, like she was desperate for his love. Griffin started to kiss Sandy back when Griffin's memory of Monica floated in his mind. The way she kissed him, he felt love in her kiss, and passion. But with Sandy all Griffin felt was lust and a one night stand. Sandy must have caught on, because she stops kissing him and pulls back from him._

"_What?" Sandy said slowly taking off Griffin's jacket._

"_Sandy…..this….it's not right. I can't do this." Griffin said pulling away._

"_What do you mean?" Sandy asked in confusion._

"_I can't….this…us….It's just going so fast." Griffin admitted._

_ "I'm sorry I'm not as slow as Monica alright, but I really want you. Please can we just start over." Sandy begs._

_ Griffin looks at her and he had to go. "I'm sorry Sandy. I can't." Then Griffin turns to leave her house._

"I didn't try to make you feel uncomfortable. That is just how I am wired. I go crazy over really handsome men like you, and I just let the forces of nature take over me sometimes. But hey if you want to go slow I'll make an attempt to go slow too." Sandy said giving a fake smile.

Griffin smiles to that, "Well I could use a night out for a change, you want to go to Lou's bar?" Griffin asked.

"Sure love to." Sandy smiles and linking her arm to Griffin. Together Griffin and Sandy walk arm in arm through the town.

……………………………………..

Monica was so happy to arrive at the house that made her heart glow with love, but as soon as Monica arrived there her heart dropped as she frozen by Griffin's house as she saw him with a blonde haired woman. Monica hind behind a park car as she watched this woman wrap her milky white arms around Griffin's strong muscular arm and she smiles the way Monica did when Griffin held her in his arms. Monica had tears coming out of her eyes, realizing she was too late. Griffin found another woman, and the love that he once had with her was gone, at least by the looks of it.

Monica slowly backs away and heads in the opposite direction where Griffin and this new lady that Monica wanted to dig her nails in her skin and wanted to defended her love for Griffin. But instead Monica took a walk in the park at dusk as she goes to an empty bench and started to cry. She was angry and hurt by what she just saw, and felt such a fool to have fallen to earth. Now Monica wishes that she hadn't fallen from God's grace and stayed an angel, because her human emotions were starting to take effect on Monica's new body. Monica was jealous of this new woman, and jealousy was not a good thing to have. Monica realizes how stupid she was and wanted something to cure her pain. She normally would turn away from alcohol and pray to God to heal her heart, but her broken heart was calling her to go to a bar and have one or a few drinks in her.

About twenty five minutes later she found herself standing at a bar that read _Lou's Bar Karaoke and more!_ at the top. Monica hesitates on going in and she goes to a nearby bench and sits down to try and ignore her pain and jealousy. But as she sat there debating to go in she looks across the street and she spots a woman her age kissing a man that is with her. Monica closed her eyes, and more tears started to flow from her face. Monica made up her mind and goes to the bar and opens it as she walks in, what Monica didn't realize was she just walked right into the bar where Griffin was in.

……………………………………………

Griffin sat down by an empty table close to the stage where people are going up randomly to sing out their sorry hearts and making a fool out of themselves. Sandy was up at the bar getting drinks, even though Griffin is still recovering from being an alcoholic he refuse to get any alcoholic beverage. Instead he asks for _Monica's _special non-alcoholic drink which was ginger ale. Evan though he is dating Sandy, his heart is still in love with Monica. And if she would of walk back into his life again, Griffin will no doubt chose her. But he also can't dwell upon waiting for her and what the future holds, he has to move on. In order to do that he has to let Monica go.

Sandy comes back as she smiles to him, "Here you go…your ginger ale, and my _sex on the beach_. You sure you don't want any alcohol beverage?"

"I'm sure. Remember I can't touch any for the next 7 to 8 years. Besides I don't want to walk down that path again. I like to be a responsible father to my daughter." Griffin said as he took a sip of his drink. He looked at the door, and thought he was imagining it, but he thought he saw Monica walking through the doors. Maybe it was his mind playing tricks on him like it did about three weeks after Monica disappeared.

He turned his attention back to the stage, and he looked to the right and there was an old acoustic guitar. Griffin hadn't sang or played since the ending years of his college days, but he still would like to give it a try. Monica had taught him one thing, and that was to be able to take risks in his life. He smiled to that and Sandy caught onto it.

"What's so funny?" Sandy asked taking big gulps of her drink.

"You know out of all the times I been in here since my college days I have never gone up to sing to the karaoke. I think I'm going to do that." Griffin smiled. And gets up from his seat and was about to go to the stage, when Sandy caught his arm.

"What?! Griffin, the Karaoke is for losers and idiotic people. Don't make a fool out of yourself to go and sing." Sandy said.

"I don't care if people point and laugh at me. I want to do this." Griffin replied as he gave his song to a tall light blond haired man to sing this song that Griffin had been hearing for the past 2 weeks from his daughter Sarah's room. Sarah has become a big fan of Broadway music, and one of them spoke out to Griffin with his love for Monica. The song was _Your Eyes_ from Rent. And he lately been studying the music to it and been practicing to play it on his old acoustic guitar down in the basement of his house. Where ever Monica was at, he wanted to sing this song to her and let her know that he still loves her.

* * *

Monica enters the bar with booze at one side with many people trying to get their requested drinks, a stage containing a microphone and a piano where people go and sing their hearts out. There was a crowd of people taking their turn on the karaoke. Then there was a dance floor where couples are holding each other close. Monica felt like her heart had just been ripped out of her heart, when she realizes that she had giving up her eternity life to be with the man she loves, but only to find out that Griffin and this blonde woman seemed to be happy with each other.

Monica sits at the bar and waited for her Irish coffee to be served. As her drink came to her she looked at it, and gave the bartender a sad smile. Then Monica lifts the glass up and took one sip of her drink. As the alcohol hit the back of Monica's throat it felt like someone had poured melted metal down it, as it burned all the way down to her stomach. Monica winces at the strong taste of the alcohol and she felt like she was going to be sick.

Monica drank about a quarter of her Irish coffee when she didn't want the booze in her. The alcohol didn't satisfy her and it defiantly didn't cure her pain. Monica didn't even have a buzz from it. Monica looks to the door to the bar, and decides that it was best to go up and curl up on her bed and cry there. Monica then gets up from the bar stool, and heads for the door. She leaves a 20 dollar bill on the bar to pay for her drink, and then she grabs her coat to go back to her small apartment to let out her hurt and anger that she has bottled it up inside. As Monica gets up to leave she begins to hear the cheering and hooting of wild drunken people in the background as she reaches the door to the bar. Then a tender male voice made her stop in her tracks just as she reaches to push the door to go out. Monica had tears in her eyes, as the voice that Monica had yearn to hear ring throughout the room on speakers.

…………………………………….

"This song I'm going to decade to the woman who opened my eyes, and made me be a better man and a better father to my daughter. I hope she hears it where ever she is." Griffin said as he strummed the tan acoustic guitar. Griffin took a moment to look to the heavens, as if to see if Monica was still up there, before he started to sing out the first notes to the song he selected.

"_Your Eyes, As we said our goodbyes. Can't get them out of my mind. And I find I can't hide._" Griffin sang. Sandy was sitting at the table with her hands rested on her lap as she drops her mouth to Griffin's smooth and lovely singing voice, she was hoping he was singing to her. But Griffin wasn't staring at her, he was scanning the room for the one woman he truly loves.

……………………………….

Monica slowly turns away from the door, and gazes her eyes to the stage where she saw Griffin playing a guitar and singing. Monica felt like her heart was about to burst with each note that Griffin sings, as her feet made her move towards the stage. Monica listens to every word Griffin was saying and realizes that the song was her.

"_From Your eyes, the ones that took me by surprise." _ Monica inches her way through the drunken crowd as she gazes into his deep blue eyes.

……………………………………………….

Griffin didn't truly notices her in the sea of people, but something in his heart knew that she was listening, and Griffin looked to the left of him, and for the first time in 3 months he spots her. His heart screamed out for joy and he wanted to abandon the song and go to her, but he had to keep singing to her, "_The night you came into my life. Where there's moonlight, I see your eyes. How I let you slip away. When I'm longing so to hold you. Now I die for one more day, cause there's some that I should of told you. When I looked into your eyes. Why does distance make us wise. You were the song all along, and now before it diiies." _

…………………………………………………

Monica locks her eyes into his as Griffin sang the next phrases to her, "_I should tell you, I should tell you, I have always loved you. You can see it in my eyes." _Monica then bursts into tears of joy, as Griffin strummed the last remaining notes to the song, and then he came off the stool and made his way to her. Griffin was now standing in front of Monica as Monica cried for joy, and Griffin very tenderly pulls Monica to him and there he passionately kisses her. Monica still crying pulls herself to him, and held him as he kissed her long and softly. Then he pulls back looking into Monica eyes and wiping the tears out, he tenderly said, "_I love you_." Monica then laughs and pulls his lips to hers, and then kissed each other once more.

There was cheering in the background, but neither Monica nor Griffin cared, they found each other again, and are holding onto each other until the world just fell away. But sitting just off to the left side of the stage was Sandy with red hot eyes, which they were glaring at Monica out of rage and jealousy. Griffin was supposed to be hers, not this browned haired _bitch, whom left him_. Sandy then gets up and storms her way to where Monica and Griffin are.

"You Bitch! How could you do this! You left leaving poor Griffin to be shattered." Sandy screamed.

Monica moves out of Griffin's embrace, and glared on Sandy. She looked into Sandy's hot red eyes, as they were steaming with fury. "I never meant to do that, but I'm here now."

"No I'm here! I have always been here for him. You can go back to where ever the hell you came from and go fuck the other guy, _you _were with when you left Griffin. Griffin is mine!" Sandy hollered with fury of Monica stepping onto her territory.

Monica glances at Griffin and then glances at Sandy. The rage and anger that Monica had been holding in just unleashed, "You were never there for him Sandy, all you care about was sex, and that is all. You don't care about his daughter. All you care about is how to break him, and he is not that guy Sandy!"

Sandy shot back, "Oh yeah well you can go fu……" she started to come up with a real crusher but Griffin stepped between her and Monica.

"Enough!" Griffin boomed. "Sandy, I'm sorry to bring the burden on you all these years, but I've tried to tell you millions of times before I was not into you. I'm in love with Monica, and always have. I'm sorry that I gave you the impression the other day. My heart lies with Monica's, and that is where it is going to stay."

Suddenly there was a loud crack, and red hot flaming pain filled Griffin's cheek, as Sandy unleashed her hurt and anger rage, "_You Son of a Bitch_! Fine you and that brunet _bitch_ of yours could rot in hell for all I care. You two deserve each other. Goodbye _Griffin_" And with that she glared her red hot flaming eyes into Monica's eyes, and the turns and leaves and never turning back.

With Sandy gone, Monica looked up to Griffin and notices the mark that Sandy left on his cheek. "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry." Monica said as she stroked her lover's cheek.

"It's not your fault, frankly Sandy got what she deserves. I'm just grateful that you are here." Griffin said as he stared down into Monica's soft brown eyes.

"Me too." Monica said as she touches Griffin's face. "Does it hurt?"

"Like hell, but I'll be fine." Griffin said as he closes the gap between them.

Monica leans up and kisses the mark Sandy left on Griffin's right cheek, and then slowly makes her way to his lips, where they crashed on to each other in a slow tender lip lock. After three minutes of having their lips fall onto one another's Monica breathlessly whispers against Griffin's lips, "_I love you, and always have since I was apart from you_."

Griffin looks into Monica eyes, and saw the same love there since they first kissed each other. And with that Monica closes the gap and presses her mouth to his as she opened her mouth to collide her tongue to his like the night she did to their first kiss. But this time it felt right and more intense then when she first did it. They slowly kissed one another to the slow music that was playing in the background, and both Monica and Griffin melted in each other's arms as they become one.

* * *

Griffin and Monica stayed for another hour as the swayed to old jazz music that was being played. Then Griffin leans toward Monica's ear and whispered, "Do you want to get out of here and go for a walk?"

Monica beams up to him, and nods. Griffin smiles and then grabbed his black trench coat. Then he looks over a Monica, and slips her coat on. Then together they walk side by side out into the spring air. It took them about 25 minutes to reach the park where they first connected way back when they started to admit to each other that they like one another. Griffin led Monica to his secret spot and together they sat on the bench looking at the small river running through the woods as the stars shone brightly in the night sky.

Griffin then let out his words that he been dying to know now that Monica is back in his life, "What happened?"

Monica looked to him and smiled, "What do you mean?"

"About your _angel_ identity. Did they let you go?" Griffin asked very curious to know this.

"No." Monica pauses, "They didn't let me go Griffin. I fell to earth. I'm not an angel anymore. I gave up my heavenly existence to be with you and Sarah. Because it's my destiny to be with you, and because…..oh Griffin….because _I am still madly in love with you._" Monica said looking into Griffin's soft blue eyes.

Griffin looked a bit stunned, "You're telling me that you are _human_ now?"

Monica nods in agreement and smiles to him. Griffin however didn't return a smile back, and quickly Monica smile faded. "I thought you wanted me?"

"I do….You don't know how happy I am that you are here with me. Just when you left me, it hurt like hell to watch you disappear like that. I can't remember how many nights I've cried myself to sleep. I was over heels in love with you, and then I know you didn't wanted to leave me, but it just broke my heart when you left me. I don't want to go through with another heartache again." Griffin confessed.

"Griffin…..I'm sorry that I made you go through it. Believe I felt the pain in my own heart even up in heaven. And I saw how much pain you were in. I…um….I snuck in your room about a month ago, and I witnessed you were crying for me. You don't know how much I wanted to hold you and kiss you to make you feel better. It broke my heart to see you like that. Until you sensed me when that I was there. I wasn't even allowed to be there, but I wanted to, because my heart led me there." Monica explained. "I even laid next to you and I gently stroked your hair to make you sleep."

Griffin looked at Monica as she explained what she had done as she risked herself just to be with him. "You did all that, because you love me that much."

Monica looked at him and nods. "Yes, and with my actions there was consequences for me. You don't know how many rules I broke just to be with you that one night. No one in heaven found out, only God did, because planned this. God wanted us together."

Griffin shifted his body to face Monica, "Your telling me that the Almighty God, wanted me to fall in love with you?"

"Yes. I was shocked to hear it myself because I was supposed to be with someone else in heaven. I was supposed to be betrothed to one of my good friends for 8 years. But things never turn out they way they are supposed to. God wanted to appoint me to live a different life, and so he chose me to be with _you._" Monica looks at Griffin who was now inching his way to her.

"Well…..I'm glad that you came into my life." Griffin smiled. "You made me a better person and a better father. You showed me love again, when I thought love was lost forever. And I am grateful to have you with me."

Monica looks away for a split second, "Um….there something I want to ask you. You and this Sandy woman. I didn't want to come between you guys. I don't want to be the one to break you guys up."

Griffin looks down for a moment, "You weren't the reason Monica…I was."

"What do you mean? Griffin the way that she reacted the way she did, was because of me. If I hadn't walked back into your life you would have been happy with her." Monica said out of hurt.

"Monica….what are you talking about. I was never happy with Sandy. Are you jealous of her?" Griffin asked as he reached for her face to lightly stroke it.

"I was a little…okay a lot. When I came to your house I wanted to claw this woman's eyes out. I didn't know that you have fallen in love with another woman, and I felt like my heart was being stabbed by a knife." Monica confessed. And Griffin started to laugh.

"Monica….I was never in love with Sandy. I did go out on a few dates with her yes, and she did kissed me, and I reacted on it, but I stopped because I know in my heart that I could never be in love with any other women, because my heart will always be with yours." Griffin stopped as he lifted Monica's chin to look deep into her brown eyes, "And besides….you my sweet Monica, are the best kisser in the world." Griffin added.

Monica was taken aback at Griffin's comment, "Really?"

Griffin nods, as he replies, "You leave me feeling helpless with your kiss. And I feel love there, when Sandy kissed me, I felt hurt and lust with her. She is nothing compare _you_."

Monica smiles as tears ran down from her eyes, and Griffin reaches for her tears and gently wipes them away. Then Monica gazes into Griffin's blue eye stare, and she softly whispered, "Griffin…. Just shut up and kiss me already." And with that Griffin places his lips to hers, and Monica pulled him near her, as they kissed each other over and over. Griffin wraps his strong arms around Monica's waist and he opened his mouth to have Monica taste him. She moaned when his tongue moved with hers. And then his hands mold Monica's bare skin of her neck. Then very slowly Griffin lets go of Monica's body and slowly pulls away from her lips.

"See…you….left me helpless." Griffin said feeling breathless from their hot kiss. Monica giggled to that, and snuggles into Griffin's neck and nuzzled her nose in it, and they held each other in the dark beneath the starlit sky and just being in love with each other.

About an hour later, both of them walk to Griffin's house. Monica smiled at him, and leans to him to kiss him goodnight. "I got to go, it's late."

Griffin looked at her, and smiled, "I don't want you to go…stay with me."

"Griffin….not now. I just became human…plus I don't want to confuse your daughter." Monica honestly stated.

"Monica….she knows that we love each other. She told me that you told her. And I think she along with your heavenly Father, wanted for us to be in love. You're not going to confuse her, she was hoping this would happen." Griffin said hoping Monica would say yes.

Monica let out a small chuckle, "Thanks for the invite, but with what happen at the park, with our crazy hormones flaring up, and us going crazy and out of control…I'm going to pass. I love you and would love to be with you, but for right now until we can control ourselves. I'm going to say no." Monica pointed out. She senses Griffin's disappointment so she adds, "Besides I don't want to go fast and jump in our relationship. I want this to go slow."

Griffin nodded in agreement, "I guess you're right. Well since you reject to that, then can I ask you out on a date then. A proper date without any secrets."

Monica smiled to that, "now that I can do."

"How about tomorrow evening I will take you out to dinner," Griffin said.

"Sounds lovely. Well goodnight." Monica said, as she closes the gap between them and she clashes her lips to his, and this time, Monica wraps her small arms around Griffin's waist. And then Griffin's hands slowly moves up from Monica's waist as he strokes Monica's upper back and massages it.

Monica slowly pulls away from Griffin's lips and nuzzled the end of her small nose to Griffin's. Then she murmurs the words _I love you_ near his lips. And Griffin couldn't help himself and pulls Monica into another lip lock. This time there was a small laughter coming from Monica as she giggles against Griffin's lips.

"What…is so funny?" Griffin asked.

"You are um….stepping in dog crap."Monica giggled as she pointed to Griffin's boots which reeked with the smell of dog waste.

"I guess that ends our night." Griffin winces.

Monica smiles to that, and puts a hand to Griffin's cheek, then her mouth came to his and she kissed him for a heartbeat or two more, then very tenderly she murmurs _goodnight_. Monica then leaves a very sexy smile behind and slowly walks away to strolls through town having wings on her heart. She was happy to be in love, and she couldn't wait until tomorrow.

* * *

_From her deep slumber Sarah awoke to laughter coming from outside her bedroom window. She rubs her sleepy eyes, and came to the window. To her dismay standing beside was not Sandy but in the flesh was Monica. Her prayers had been answered, and she looked at her father and Monica. They were both laughing at one another. Sarah's was about to scream out loud when she saw her father leaning over and kissing Monica. And to her surprise Monica kisses her father back, and with that, Sarah finally had her 11__th__ birthday wish came true. Her father and Monica are finally together again, and they are in love with each other. She watches them kiss for a long time until she watches Monica leave with a smile on her face as well as her father._

_ She leaves her bedroom window and climbs back into bed replaying the kiss in her mind. She said a quick prayer to God for thanking him to have Monica back in her life. Monica truly loves her father as well as her. And she was so happy to have a mother again._

……………………………………………

_Tess and Gloria sat on top of Griffin's house watching Monica starting out with her new life. Gloria was happy to see Monica being happy. Monica was right, she is truly loves Griffin. And it hurt Gloria to see her best friend love someone that much. She wanted her love to love her like that. But he loves her best friend. _

_ "She really is happy down here on earth is she?" Gloria asked._

_ "Yes baby she is….They really love each other and it hurt me to have my angel girl's heartbroken like that." Tess said._

_ "Do you think that they are going to get married, and have kids?" Gloria asked._

_ "Well know when the Father tells us." Tess said._

_ "I hope they do. They are so cute. Monica has found the right man, he is really cute." Gloria said, then she found Tess glaring at her and Gloria quickly added, "I mean for her. I want Monica to be in love with an attractive man, and well she found one."_

_ Tess gave a short laugh, "I know what you mean baby….I know. Come on let's give her some privacy." And with that the two angels disappeared into the night._


	4. Chapter 4: First Date

**Chapter 4**

_ Monica awoke with sun peering through her window, she smiled feeling the warm light hitting her face. She sits up on her bed and pulls a small blanket over her shoulders as she places her small feet on the soft whit carpet. Monica wanted to feel the sun on her skin so she walks out of her bedroom, and strolls to her apartment slider door in her small living room, and opens it up to stand on her small balcony. _

_ She places her bare feet on the cool wood of the white balcony that over looked a small park. There were dew drops of water on the grass 10 feet below, as well some formed on the railing of the balcony. Monica smiled as she closes her eyes, to feel the warm light hit her face, as she felt God's love passing through her body and touching her spirit. She may not be an angel anymore, but she can still feel his holy presences and hear his voice calling to her spirit. Monica can't hear his voice as strongly anymore since she was an angel, but she knows that her heart is always listening to his call. _

_ Monica stayed out on the balcony for about 30 minutes then she strolls back into her apartment to figure out what to do for the remaining part of her day, before her big date with Griffin….every time Monica says his name on her tongue she couldn't help but to smile. She loves him so much that it actually was driving Monica crazy. If she could she would spend all day wrapped up in Griffin's arms and never letting go. _

_ Monica pushes her romance feelings aside, and focus on what job to go for. Now that she is living she has to make an income of some kind to pay for the rent. Monica loves children, and had several experience with being a teacher. She really loves to teach high school, and one of her favorite subjects was English. She knows that she has to take a course at a local college to get her teaching degree, but that will be later. Monica really wanted to teach Juniors and Seniors because also she is really good at counseling people too._

_ Monica made her morning coffee, and for the next hour and a half she has been looking at the paper deciding on where to look for school teaching jobs. She found a high school is looking for a part time teacher right here in Gracie. The high school was called Wilson High. Monica looked at the ad and it stated now hiring. She smiles to herself and thought to give it a try. Monica looked at herself and she knows that she needs a shower. _

_ Monica was still somewhat new to the human world and she thumbles through her bathroom cupboards to find some shampoo and soap to wash herself with. Monica turns on the shower and heard the spray of water hitting the shower curtain. Monica chose the right temperature of water to have her shower. She slowly takes off her robe, and gently stripes out of her pajamas and for once she felt uncertain about being naked. She gave a nervous smile and steps into the pool of running water. She smiled as the warm water hit her toes, and she slowly puts the rest her body under the fountain of water that was flowing down. She smiled as the warm liquid hit her face and it drenched her hair. This was Monica's first shower as a human, and she felt relax as she let the water pour through her skin and cleansing it, making it pure. _

_ It took Monica about a good 45 minutes to take a nice hot long shower to clean herself and just to feel the warmness of the water soaking her body. Finally Monica gets out of the shower, and dries herself off. She warps her light pink robe around her small body, as the steam from her shower fogged up the bathroom mirror clouding her image. She places the towel around her head to somewhat dry off her short reddish brown hair. Monica then goes to her room to select the outfit to wear to get the job offer._

_ Monica soon got dress and blow dries her hair as she styles it with her brush. She smiles at the new woman looking at her in the mirror. She had to admit that she looked really sexy and beautiful. Then she left her room and grabbed her coat and Tess's car keys and turns to leave her home for the day to find a job._

………………………………………

Griffin was up early and for once had a smile on his face. He finally got Monica back in his life again and was shock to have her as a human. She gave up her eternal life existence just to be with him and his daughter. And Griffin prayed about it for weeks to have Monica in his arms again. This morning he actually stepped out onto his porch and looked to the heavens to thank God for her. She was everything to him, and he wanted Monica to know that. Griffin didn't know what Monica done, but he now is taking small steps to actually trust God on his blind faith.

It was a somewhat cool morning but Griffin didn't mind the coolness. It was the middle of March, and Griffin loves the weather of spring and summer. Griffin sits on the swing and rocks back and forth thinking of Monica's lovely smile shinning so brightly in his eyes. Just then he heard the screen door shake as little Sarah comes out onto the porch.

"Morning." Sarah said with a bit of happiness in her voice.

"Morning to you too, pumpkin." Griffin smiled as he scooted over for his little girl to sit beside him.

"So…I how are you feeling?" Sarah asked playing dumb upon what she saw last night.

"I'm feeling okay…you." Griffin stated taking a sip of his coffee.

"I'm fine." Sarah smiles with a glee in her.

Griffin soon caught onto it, "Okay Sarah what is it?"

"What's what?" Sarah still acting dumb.

"Why your acting this way? Is something you want to share?" Griffin asked facing his daughter.

"Nothing…Why didn't you tell me that Monica is back?" Sarah asked letting go of her happiness.

"I was going to tell you….I didn't know that she had come back when I saw her last night, and things well kind of got out of hand." Griffin confessed. Then Griffin looked at his daughter and she was laughing and giggling. "What's so funny?"

Sarah took a moment to pull herself together before she spoke, "I saw you two kissing last night, before she left. Dad _you are such a sucker for her._ You two are so _in love _with each other, that I just made my night. I'm happy for you daddy…really I am."

Griffin smiled to that, and pulled his daughter into a hug, "You were suppose to be asleep."

"I heard laughter, and then Monica's accent and I knew that is not the same person you left with. And I don't like you and Sandy together. Monica is _your_ love. Not Sandy." Sarah stated.

Griffin looked at his daughter, "So you don't approve of me dating Sandy huh?" Sarah just nods in agreement.

"You and Monica belong together. She completes us daddy. And she changed you for the better. The last past week when you were with Sandy, you begin to slip into your old self. I love you dad, you know that, but when you were with her you just….felt like a stone cold person again." Sarah admitted.

Griffin looked at his daughter at that moment, and realizes that Sarah was right. Monica did change him for the better, and now that she is back he felt a new man. Griffin softly stated, "Well…I'm not dating Sandy anymore. I'm now am officially dating Monica now. Our first date is tonight…and no you cannot come."

Sarah gave a sour look as well as a snort, "Like I want to join you two. Dad you need time with her, and face it, you two act like love struck teens. No thanks I will past. But I'm happy for you…and Dad…don't be too much of yourself, and try not to go over board of making out with her. You don't want to scar her away."

Griffin laughed at his daughter to that and Sarah quickly joined in, "Okay I won't…thanks sweetheart for some 'pre teen' advice."

Sarah smiles back, "you're welcome dad." Sarah than asks her father the question she had been trying to ask for the past 4 months, "Dad….are you thinking about marrying Monica?"

"What?" Griffin looks into his daughter's eyes.

"You know getting down on one knee, taking Monica's hand in marriage?" Sarah explains.

"I know that…it's why all of a sudden you want me to marry her?" Griffin asks his daughter.

"Because…you love her dad. I haven't seen you look at another woman since mom left us. And you didn't even had the same love with mom the way you do with Monica. And well I want her to be my mother…she loves both of us, and I just really desperately want a mom." Sarah confesses.

"Sarah…marriage it takes time. Your mother and I had to take time to build upon our relationship. You just can't marry someone right away when you are in love. And Monica and I haven't even started to date each other. I know that you really want a mother, and I want you to have one. Honestly I don't know what will happen in the future with Monica. But what I do know right now in this point of time that I do love her and I don't know what will happen." Griffin stated.

"But do you at least wonder what it will be like if she was you know your wife, and that you will have more kids?" Sarah asks again.

"Sometimes I do yes. But sweetie we don't need to talk about marriage and having kids.....Monica and I just got back together, and we are working at our relationship. Are you asking me this because you want another sibling to fight over makeup, and cloths with is that it?" Griffin asks trying to understand what Sarah wants.

"Somewhat. I'm asking you that because I want Monica to be my mother, and I also want you to start a family with her. And I just feel so lonely without a brother or a sister." Sarah looks to her father and she saw the light in his eyes.

"You really thought about this haven't you." Griffin looked amazed.

"To tell you the truth I've been wishing and praying to God about this my 6th birthday. After when mom left. I just wanted you to be happy again, and also I wanted a mother. And I know that mom will never come back for me. She made that decision when she bailed out on us. And I can tell that Monica will never run. She loves me and you too much to do so." Sarah pauses and stares at her father. "I'm not saying that mom never loved us, but she also didn't love us either."

"Sarah….she did loved you. I've been holding this in because you were just too little to understand when all of this happened. Just your mother didn't want this life. She didn't want to be married to me, and wanted to live her old wild life before she fell in love with me. I remember the look on Crystal's face when they place you in her arms. She did have a love for you. I don't know what happened and why she chose to walk out of our lives. But that doesn't mean that she never did love you. And it hurts to tell my own child that her mother didn't want to be in this family. Still hurts me to this day." Griffin confessed.

"It's okay daddy. I have you, and that's all that matters. And now I have Monica, who gave up her _angel _self to be a mother to me, and a lover to you. She came into our lives at the right time when our hearts needed healing from well…" Sarah trailed off.

"Guess God did send a miracle into our lives. Funny how things turn out in God's timing." Griffin chuckles and smiles to his own statement.

Sarah laughs to that, "Yeah and guess who he sent you as _your_ miracle daddy." Griffin just smiled even bigger to Sarah's statement, and she didn't even have to say it. _Monica _is defiantly Griffin's miracle and he thank God for her to be in his life.

……………………………………………….

Monica stands at the entrance to Wilson High School, and she braces herself to go in. As Monica bounds up the steps to the build she feels a little uncertain about going for a job as a teacher, but she loved kids and wanted to spend time with them as a mentor and to be a guidance in each one of their hearts. Like she had done for so many other teens in her past when she was an angel. Since she fell to earth she wanted to stay connected to her angel side some way. And becoming an English teacher is one way she could do that.

Monica came up to the receptions desk and softly stated, "Ah sir I um….I was wondering if your boss is still hiring any teachers for a job here?"

The man at the desk looks up from his paper work and gazes at Monica. He had a tan face with freckles on his nose and cheeks, and his eyes were chestnut color eyes that glowed when he looked at Monica's breast. He also had sandy brownish hair with little sideburns at the sides of his temples. The man looked up into Monica's eyes and he gave a charming smiled, "She's in a meeting right now, but I sure can take a message for her. Your name is?"

Monica gave a kind smile to him, "Monica, and thanks," she pauses and looks at the name on his receptions desk, "Ted."

Ted blush when she said his name, "So…what is an Irish lady looking for a job here in this school anyways?"

"Oh I always wanted to work with kids, and be a teacher. And I also want to help high school students to figure out where they stand in this world, and how they can make a difference." Monica said.

Ted smiles and leans his back in his chair, "Well I was the head boss I will hair you, but you got to convince _her_ and not me. Otherwise I will place you in with a job here. What subjects were you thinking of teaching?"

"Well….I always loved English, and quite good at it." Monica pointed out.

"Um…well we do have a teacher that is retiring later on this year, and he teaches Junior and Senior s English." Ted smiles. Monica eyes sparkled to that, and she gave a smile back.

"Ted! Will you stop drooling over this woman…don't you have attendance to be looking at?" An African American woman shouted behind Ted. At that Ted bowed his head in shame and strolls over to the file cabinets to pull out the list.

"Sorry about that. Ted is filler in today. I'm Mary the principle here at this school. How can I help you?" Mary introduces herself.

"Monica. I was wonder about the job hiring here?" Monica gave a nervous smile, "But I can come back another day to discuss it."

"No…please come into my office." Mary said. Mary led Monica down to her office and offers a sit to Monica. Monica politely acknowledges it, and sits down facing Mary's front desk. Mary then looked at Monica. "So, Monica….do you have a teaching degree or some sort of experience that you had in the past."

"Well….I did a few substituting jobs at different high schools out in Utah. I also had been a sub in English too." Monica admitting, she was hoping to impress Mary with her job experience as a teacher.

"umm…well Monica, unfortunately I don't have any positions open in English for this moment in time. However next week I'm going to have the school board look at my staff, and we have to make some cuts in some works. I hate to do this, but time is money, and right now the school budget is really tight. I'll look into it, and maybe I'll see if the board will allow you to be hired. Do you have a resume that I can send over?" Mary eyed Monica, and Monica gave a nervous glance.

Then something amazing happened and Monica look in her small brief case and some of her angel friends must have sent it there. Monica smiled and handed her resume to Mary. Mary looked over it and smiles to Monica, "Well I'll call you in a week Monica and set up an interview okay?" Monica smiles and hands Mary her home phone number as well as her cell.

Monica left Mary's office and heads back out to the main office. There she runs into Ted again, and she waves a goodbye to him. It made her laugh when Ted fumbles over his own chair as he watches her leave. As soon as Monica came out of the office she was met by Kerry.

"Monica?" Kerry asks in shock.

Monica turns to face her, "Hi, I was just leaving."

"What…ah…What are you doing here?" Kerry asks.

"Looking for a job, but I don't think they will hire me." Monica sounded a bit disappointed.

"No…What are you doing here? Last time you were here you left and broke Griffin's heart. Why are you back?" Kerry said not sounded please to have Monica back.

Monica looked at Kerry, and thought she would be glad to have her back. Before she disappeared out of plan sight Kerry was starting to become Monica's friend. Now she is acting upon hostile toward her. "Kerry….I didn't mean to do that……just things got complicated with my job, and then falling for Griffin just made it all out of control. I'm sorry that I hurt him, but I'm back and I'm staying."

Kerry still had a glare in her eye, but she softens her look to face Monica, "You know, I thought you were like Crystal, leaving when things got too much for you. When I came to comfort Griffin over his broken heart, I honestly thought that you acted on like his ex-wife. I don't know but there is something about you that makes me believe that your love for him is real."

Monica smile to that, "Well if it makes you feel good, Griffin and I are now dating, and very much in love. I just came here for a job, and making some changes to live my life here. Is everyone mad at me?"

Kerry took a deep breath and then fixed her gaze at Monica, "We are a little mad and disappointed. The whole town thinks you bailed on Griff…because of the responsibility to rise Sarah. But now I heard gossip from a few teachers today saying that they saw you and Griffin passionately kissing each other at _Lou's Bar, _and the little bitch fight between you and Sandy."

Monica gave a smile to that, and then Kerry joined in, "I didn't mean for that to happen. I was just so pissed at Sandy for trying to break me and Griffin up."

Kerry laughed at that, "Well I thank you for that, because personally, I think you and Griffin are a way better fitting match then Sandy."

Monica smiles, and then she gently said, "Are we friends again?"

Kerry smiles even brighter and nods to that, "As long as you don't vanish like that again and leaving Griffin and Sarah again."

"I don't think that well ever happen. Because I love them both so very much, and it will break my heart to ever be apart from them." Monica admitted.

"Well I got to go, my class starts in like 5 minutes. Nice to see you Monica, and hope you and Griffin enjoy each other. He really loves you. I never see Griffin so in love like he is with you. He never even had that look when he was with Crystal." Kerry said.

Monica smiles to that, "Thanks. I'll keep in touch. Bye." Monica leaves Wilson High School and makes her way to a local college class where she signed up for some college classes to get a teachers degree. Her first class will begin tomorrow at 4. Monica never been in college and she was a bit nervous to do so. But she really wanted a job at Wilson, as an English teacher. She will give up her time with Griffin and Sarah to do it, if necessary.

Monica finishes her day by crashing on her sofa in her apartment and crack open a book to read when she realizes her date. Monica quickly showered, and ran into her room to decide on what outfit to wear. It took Monica about a half hour on the outfit that will catch Griffin's eye. Monica chose a stunning black top that held her female figure and gave her some cleavage to show to. And tight fitting jeans that made her look sexy and slimming. Monica wanted this to be a perfect date, and to give Griffin her love for him. She just finished applying makeup on her face when her door being knocked. Monica forms a smile on her face, and applied some nice scented perfume to her neck as she turns off the bathroom light and heads to the door, where Griffin awaits behind it.

* * *

Griffin was a bit nervous to go on a date with Monica, but he also was excited to. His love for her had increased in the past few days since she came back, and all Griffin wanted to do was hold her tight and love her. Griffin wanted this date to be spectacular and he wanted to leave a good impression on Monica afterward.

"All set for you date daddy?" Sarah said poking her face in his bedroom bathroom.

"Still working on it. I need some help on what tie I should where." Griffin admitted.

Sarah rolled eyes as she approach her father's bathroom, "Are you descent?"

"Yes, sweetheart I'm descent." Griffin responded. The next instant Sarah was in the doorway to his small bathroom. Griffin held up a red, black, and blue tie for Sarah to choose from. Sarah looked over each one and held up one to her father's mighty chest.

"Defiantly go with the navy blue…it brings out your eyes. Monica melts whenever she looks into them, so go with that." Sarah smiled.

"How do you know that?" Griffin asks.

"Dad, you are so blind. Whenever Monica stares into your eyes she blushes, and smiles her sexy smile to you. I know these things because I watched to chemistry between you two whenever you think I'm not aware of it. Especially when it came to Christmas, and when we got the tree." Sarah smiled.

"Well…you weren't supposed to know." Griffin smiles back.

"I'm a girl dad, and almost a teen. I sense these things." Sarah snickered.

Griffin finish putting his tie on himself then turns to look at Sarah, "Well…how do I look?"

Sarah giggles as she replies back, "very handsome, dad. Oh…you need to add this." Sarah hands her father a bottle of Axe scented to make her father smell more manly and attractive. "Woman love cologne on men. And well Axe just is your sent. And bring her flowers. Her favorite is pink and white tulips."

"You really thought about this have you," Griffin smiles as he applies a squirt or two of Axe on his chest and neck.

"Yes, and you and Mon need time together to make up. Now come on, you are running late." Sarah ordered.

"Hold on, she's not going anywhere." Griffin stated.

"Yeah well you don't want to be late. You need to impress her, so go to her apartment a bit early so that you can make a good impression on her." Sarah squealed with excitement.

"What about a baby sitter for you?" Griffin asks.

Sarah giggles to that, "Monica set one up. _It's one of her 'angel' friends_. And she should be arriving right about now."

Just then the door bell rang and Sarah runs out of Griffin's bedroom and ran to the door to greet their guess. Sarah looked onto a white female with burnet hair, and a black frame around her eyes. She must be wearing glasses. She greeted Sarah with a friendly smile, "Hello, and you must be little Sarah that my friend Monica told me so much about."

"Yup…and you are," Sarah asks the strange woman back.

"My name is Gloria, and well I'm your sitter for the night, while um…your father and my friend have a special night together." Gloria said a bit uncomfortable.

"I know…a _date_." Sarah smiles.

Just then Griffin came into view as he greets Gloria, and looks at this woman, "I'm Griffin."

"I know, Monica told me." Gloria gave a smile to him.

"Words travel fast up in heaven don't they?" Griffin said with a shock.

"A bit yes, but Monica and I go way back. She's my best friend you know." Gloria admitted. "You two have a fun night together, I'll keep watch for you little girl for you. Griffin….you and Monica, are so cute together. She chose the right man to be in love with, and I'm so grateful it was you."

Griffin smiles to that and gave his daughter a hug goodbye, and he winks to Gloria as he softly stated, "I'm glad that she chose me too." And with that he climb into his car and headed for the flower shop to buy a small bouquet of flowers, then he made his way to Monica's apartment.

Once Griffin arrives at Monica apartment building his heart was beating so fast that he couldn't think. He felt like he was 16 all over again and was nervous and happy to go out on a date. Griffin bounds up the steps to her door, which was _2B_ and stood at her door to take deep small breaths before knocking. Griffin knocked on Monica's door 3 times and a moment or two later he heard some rattling on the door chains as she opens up the door.

……………………………………………

As soon as Monica opens the door Griffin stood there just gazing up and down at her. She gave a shy smile to his response and said very softly, "Hello Griff."

"Hi…wow you look just…" Griffin was speechless and lost all trans of thought when he looked into Monica's sexy brown eyes as she just stares back at him.

"Are those for me?" Monica asks as she eyes the bouquet of flowers in Griffin's arms.

"Yes…Sarah wanted me to buy you some flowers…and….well.." Griffin was at a loss for words when Monica slightly giggles as she came to him, and plants a small tender kiss to his lips.

"You are very charming. And you are so cute when you are nervous." Monica said after their brief moment of kissing each other. Griffin smiles back at her, and hands her the flowers. Monica took them, and held up one figure to Griffin's lips to say, _I'll be right back._ And with that Monica went into her apartment and places the flowers in a small vase, and turns off her lights, and she grabs her small light, red coat, and leaves her apartment.

Monica faces Griffin again, and turns to lock her home. "So Griff…where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise, you'll see." Griffin smirk as Monica came to him and took her hand in his. Griffin gave Monica's hand a tight squeeze and together they walked to Griffin's car hand and hand.

Griffin took Monica to a fancy restaurant where her eyes just light up when Monica eyed the art texture of the restaurant. She looks into Griffin's eyes, and his blue gaze twinkle with the dim lighting of the restaurant. "Oh…Griffin…this is, it's so beautiful. But really you don't have to do this." Monica insisted.

"I want to…because. I love you, and I want to show you, why I love you. Plus I want this to be perfect. It's not every day I fall in love…with an…" Griffin pauses and he lowered his mouth to Monica's ear and whispered, "_angel_." Then Griffin slowly pulls back, and Monica gave a lovely smile to him, which made Griffin's heart melt.

"Good evening, Shall I lead you two to a seating area?" The old waiter asks.

"Yes please." Griffin said and he smiles to Monica as the waiter leads to a small room with a blazing fire in a fireplace and candle lit dinner. There were a few other couples there too, but it was very quiet and very private to. Monica gave a shy smile to Griffin as the waiter showed them a table. Monica sat across from Griffin, as they looked at each other through the burning candle stick.

"You really went all out for this didn't you?" Monica asks after settling in.

"Yeah kind of…I just wanted a nice evening out for the both of us, and also because you are just the beautiful and sexy woman I have ever met." Griffin admitted.

Monica stared at him in awe of what Griffin just said, she never had a man called her _sexy_ before, and she love the way Griffin said it. Monica couldn't help but to smile to his comment, and her hand found his and she laces her fingers in with Griffin's. "I…never had that comment before. You really do know how to impress a woman. And Griffin…I find you very _sexy _too."

Griffin smiles to her words, and he saw for the first time Monica's eyes sparkle up with love. "So what would you like to order, you can have whatever you want."

Monica looked over the menu and she decides on getting grilled chicken with lemon juice glazed on it, with slow cooked rice with special seasoning on it. Monica also ordered some sweet tea for her, and Griffin ordered that same drink. When Monica first tasted her meal it was melt in heaven good, and Monica never thought she be this hungry in her whole life. About halfway in her meal so gazes up at Griffin, "I uh….I never been on a date before, and well I don't know how to act."

Griffin gave a little chuckle and smiles up at her, "You are doing fine. I love your little shyness. It'll will get better later on, the whole date thing. First ones are usually awkward and a bit scary, but when I'm with you, I feel so young and alive. You really touched my heart Mon…and I love you for that. And as I said before, you are so very beautiful to me."

Monica smiles wider as Griffin called her _beautiful_, and she wanted so very much to go to Griffin and have a long wild lip lock with him right now. But she remains seated as she gentle strokes Griffin's forearm with her small soft fingers. "So got anything else plan after dinner? Going to your house and cuddle up next to a fire or something?"

"No…you'll see." Griffin teased. It took another hour with their meal, and Griffin and Monica just talked about their lives and feelings. Until they were the only couple in the small private room, Monica glazes over at a small stage where a dim blue and purple light shown through to light up a gorgeous black piano. Monica smiles and walks over to it.

Griffin smiles and follows over to where she was, "You like to play it?"

"Is it okay if I do?" Monica asks uncertain to be doing so.

"Yeah…it's there for anyone to play. And I got a request for you." Griffin said as he begins to pull out of his inner jacket pocket some sheets of music.

Monica gave a curious smile to what Griffin was planning, "And that will be what?"

"I heard you playing _Can You Feel The Love Tonight_ for Emmalin and Sarah Thanksgiving night, and well I was hoping that you will play this for me," Griffin pauses as he hands Monica the sheets of music for her to play. "This has been one of my favorite love songs, and it helped me to get over Crystal. I want to share this song to the _woman that I love_." Griffin stares into Monica's eyes, as he silently hints to her that she is _the one_. Monica looks into Griffin's eyes, and in her heart she knew. And Griffin slowly came to her and lightly kisses Monica's cheek as she smiles and begins to play _The Portrait_ from _Titanic._

Monica has never saw the film of _Titanic_ before, but when she plays the first few notes she smiles to herself and realize what song Griffin wanted her to play. She was familiar with the tune _My Heart Will Go on_, because she heard it at some weddings when lovers dance too. Now she has a man of her own who finds her sexy and beautiful and loves her. Monica was trying so hard not to give into Griffin's touch, as he kisses her neck while she was almost through the song.

Monica was about done with the song Griffin selected, but he couldn't help acting on his manly instinct and very gently he begins to lightly kiss the right side of Monica's neck. Griffin felt her warmth and the soft milky white flesh against his lips and he knew that in this moment he was lost in her beauty and grace. Monica stopped playing at that moment, and she gazes into Griffin's eyes, and then a heartbeat later her lips crashed onto his. Monica and Griffin slowly started to make out on the piano seat and not even caring about the world. They were happy to be in love and this is where Monica lets go of her angelic ways and goes a bit crazy when kissing the love of her life.

Griffin slowly guides Monica to face him and very carefully he pulls her into his chest and pushes her up against the piano keys. Monica's hands were in Griffin's hair as she feels each one of his hair on his head. Griffin had soft hair which had cause Monica to roam her hands through it.

Griffin wanted more of her, and he places his hands close near her breast, but he senses Monica's shuttering at his touch near her chest, then Griffin slowly backs off and moves his hands toward the smallness of Monica's back, and lightly strokes her. Then Monica's mouth opens wide, and Griffin moves in to taste her, and she moans when Griffin tangles his tongue with hers. They continue to kiss like that for what seemed like hours, and then very slowly Monica pulls her lips away from Griffin's, as her eyes slowly opens to look into his. Breathlessly they looked into each other's eyes, and Monica looks deep into Griffin's blue eye gaze and mummers to him, "That….was…the best kiss…I ever had…"

Griffin slowly moves his body away from hers and allows Monica to move off the bench. Griffin then catch Monica's gaze again, and he wanted to kiss her again, but he had to keep it under control. As much as he loves her and wanted to spend eternity in her arms, he also knows that she is still with God and under his rule. Therefore he can't cross the line with her, even though there are moments where he wanted to. "Well that was pretty much the end of our date unless you want to go for a walk or something?"

Monica giggles to that, "Actually if it's all right with you, I will love to hear you sing."

"What? Now?" Griffin asks.

"Well do you have your guitar?" Monica asks looking up at Griffin.

"At home, not on me no." Griffin smiles at Monica. "If you want we can swing by and you could stay awhile."

Monica took a moment to decide on what to do. Of course they are going a bit too fast, but what the hell. She loves him, and trust him not to take advantage of her, and so Monica agrees to go. "I will stay under one condition," Monica pauses.

Griffin's smile started to fade just a little, "And what is that?"

"As long as we don't go too far, and you know….get caught up in the heat of the moment. I'm still part of God's truth, and I am still his. The only way that I will give myself up to you, is if we are married, and not just get married so we could do it, but really truly marry each other, the way God wanted it to be." Monica had a serious look in her eye.

Griffin smiles to her, and looks deep in her lovely brown eyes, "Mon..I'm not into sex they way you think, and I'm not going to force it on you. I'm not that kind of guy. I love you, and I really want to make love to you out of love and intermittency and not just sex. I'll wait, whenever you feel ready." Griffin said stroking Monica's cheek with his thumb.

Monica smiles and looks in Griffin's eye, and saw his love for her in that moment. Then she pulls on his navy blue tie and pulls his lips to hers, and kisses him tenderly. Griffin responded and wraps his arms around her small waist and lightly strokes her back and shoulders. Monica then warps her arms around Griffin's neck and she gave him her heart as they kissed. Griffin slowly pulls away from her lips, and whispers in her ear, "Come on, the restaurant is trying to close. We can continue this later." Monica giggles to that, and walks in step with Griffin as they leave the restaurant.

As soon as they arrive back at Griffin's house Monica looked a bit shy, but her shyness fades when Griffin looked at her, and although it feels wrong to be doing this it also feels right. Griffin turns off the engine, and climbs out of the car as he waited for Monica to emerge from her side. Monica quickly came to Griffin's side and he offers his hand, and Monica smiles and grabs hold of it. And together they walk side by side close together, as he leads Monica into the house.

* * *

_Andrew watches Monica and her new love disappears into the house. His heart ached when he saw the look on Monica's face with this man, and he notices that she was truly in love with him. He wishes that she will love him in the way that she does with this Griffin guy. Now that Monica chose her life to live out as a human, he now felt like she betrayed not only God, but also their friendship._

_ "Andrew?" A males voice echo behind him. Andrew turns around to look at Sam who was standing a few feet behind him._

_ "Sam? What ah….what are you doing here?" Andrew asks._

_ "I should be asking you the same question," Sam said, looking into Andrew's hazel green eyes._

_ "I….was…just," Andrew started but the way Sam was looking at him, he knew he couldn't hide from the truth. "I came here finding out why Monica will betray us like this for him."_

_ "Andrew…Monica didn't betray us, she's in love with a human. This is her path and her destiny." Sam said looking at Andrew._

_ "What are you talking about her destiny is up in heaven." Andrew said not willing to accept that God planned her life in a different direction._

_ "No Andrew, her destiny is here on earth, with Griffin and his daughter. God appointed her to him, and planned it so that she will fall for him. I thought the same way. But Tess, knew that this will one day happen once Monica got promoted to a supervisor. I know that you fell in love with Monica too, and I know that it breaks your heart, but your jealously toward her love with Griffin is not helping your heart." Sam pauses to look up into Andrew's eyes. "You need to let go of your jealously and anger because Andrew these feelings are not angelic like and you know that."_

_ Andrew bowed his head in shame, and he briefly explains his heartache, "I know it's not angelic like, but how can I heal my heart when the one angel that I love is in love with a human. I just feel so hurt and betrayed when she slapped me, and called me not a nice name. Sam why do I feel this way…why is my heart in such great sorrow when Monica chose to leave God's grace."_

_ Sam pauses and came forward to place his hands on Andrew's shoulders as Andrew loses it, and begins to sob on Sam's shoulders for his wounded heart and his love for Monica. "I know that you love her, and I know that it hurts to see her in love with another guy. But you have God here who will take your broken heart and he will heal you. I'm not saying that it will be easy to let your love for Monica die, but at least you know that God loves you and he will always care for you. Come on; let's go home, your heart will never heal if you keep seeing Monica like this. She's being watch over by God as well as some of the other angels." _

_ Andrew gaze slowly looks at Sam, and he knows that Tess has always been watching out for Monica. Then he looks at the house where he last saw Monica at, and then he turns back and Sam was gone. Andrew sheds his last tears for his love with Monica, and then he walks off into the night, and disappears where God was assigning him to._

* * *

Monica and Griffin came into the living room where they find Gloria reading a dictionary of crime. Monica smiles to her friend and knowing that she hasn't change. Gloria looks up from the dictionary and smiles up at Monica and Griffin. "Your back….Sarah is a sweet kid, you have a beautiful daughter Griffin."

Griffin smiles, and beams at her, "Thank you….I'm guess I don't need to pay you for watching her."

Gloria smiles and nods her head, "No, money is not worth where I come from, of course you know that. Consider that well…." Gloria pauses as she gazes at Monica.

Griffin smiles and squeezes Monica's hand, then he turns to Gloria, "thanks again for watching her."

"It was my pleasure, well I'll leave you two alone." Gloria said as she smiles at Monica. Gloria leaves the house and Monica follows her.

"Gloria….umm….thanks for everything. For understanding my _feelings _for Griffin, and well for being a friend." Monica said.

"Your welcome. You are loved up in heaven and well God blesses you with this life. So go back to him, just don't do anything stupid." Gloria smiles.

"I know….I already discuss that with Griffin. And to my surprise he really respects me." Monica admits.

"Well that's a good thing, well I got to get back to you know…my _home_, and you need to get back to _your_ man." Gloria winks. And Monica smiles big when Gloria stated _your man_. The two women embrace each other for a goodbye and then with a blink of an eye, Gloria disappears to go to heaven. Monica looks to the stars and said her thanks to God, and heads back into Griffin's house.

When Monica walks back in into the house, Griffin bye the fireplace building a fire to set a romantic love mood for the two of them, and he had his guitar out waiting for Monica's return. Monica smiles at him, and thought he was absolutely charming and sexy. "A fire too?" Monica said as she leans her back against the cool white wall of the living room.

Griffin looks over at her, and a smile grew on his face, "Yeah…it's a little cool in here and I thought a fire will be nice." Griffin knew that Monica was no fool, and she smiles to him for catching his drift. He wanted to set a romantic mood to impress her. Griffin moves away from the fire and goes over to where Monica was and takes her small hand in his as he guides her to sit on the sofa.

"I haven't sang this song in college so, I might be a little rusty." Griffin said looking into Monica's eyes.

Griffin smiles at her, and then he strums the guitar to check the tuning. Griffin then looks into Monica's soft brown eyes, and Griffin took a deep breath and then very in a sweet loving voice he begins to sing the song by John Denver _Leaving On A Jet Plane_. As Griffin sings the course to Monica, Monica smiles brighter and her eyes lit up as each note Griffin sings felt like her heart was just melting. Monica leans in just a bit to gaze into his beautiful blue eyes and she felt like she was drowning in his blue gaze stare. Monica notice that Griffin was blushing a bit when he was thumbling over the words, but once Monica smiles at him, he continues on.

As Griffin sang the last note to the song, Monica was moved by Griffin's singing. Griffin then places his guitar off of his lap, and turns his attention to Monica. "I messed up a few times, because I wasn't use to my guitar, and also singing…I haven't sang that song since my audition for a band I try to go out for in college…but they didn't like my style of music.

"Well they don't know what they were thinking because I loved it. And when you sang to me the other night, you made my heart melt. You Griffin have a very sexy….singing voice. Which made me fall for you even more." Monica smiles to him. "After all this time of spending time with me and that, you never told me that you could sing."

"I was nervous and didn't know that you will like it." Griffin admitted.

Monica smiles, and softly whispered to him, "I do love your voice, with each note that you have sang, made me heart skip a beat…did you know that. Like I said you have a…." Monica pauses as she leans forward and leers Griffin into a passionate kiss again, "very….._sexy….voice_." and Monica trails off when Griffin's lips crashed onto hers, and she pulls him near, to sink deeper and places her tongue with his and falls more in love with him each time he moves to her rhythm of kissing. Griffin leans into Monica as he wraps his arms around her body. When the kiss was growing too deep for the both of them, Monica pulls back just when they were starting to get a bit out of control.

"Umm….we should….gain a bit of control of ourselves." Monica said breathlessly feeling her heart beating too fast for her own body.

"Yeah…you're right….sorry…just, I've never been this crazy in love with anyone." Griffin admitted.

Monica gave a little laugh, and she snuggles in Griffin's neck, smelling his Axe scented smell. Griffin glances at the clock, and it read close to midnight. "Monica…I hate to break up our date, but it's late, and I ah..have to go in for work at like 7:00 AM. But I also don't want you to go."

Monica looks at him, and smiles, "If we don't go crazy what we did a few minutes ago, I will love to sleep in your arms just for tonight."

Griffin's face lit up, as he leans to kiss Monica's soft lips just a short and small kiss. And then Monica places her hand in Griffin's as he leads her to his room. Once they got to Griffin's room Monica looked a bit unsure of this. Griffin looks back at her and goes to her carefully, "I'm not going to take advantage of you. I'm a respectful man. I just want to hold you, and be near you."

Monica looks away and then she softly whispers, "I…..um…..I've never been in a man's arms before. And this is a bit frightening to me. I've always been told for 3,000 years to keep myself at a distance when it came to be with humans, and especially men."

Griffin strokes Monica's soft cheek, and he carefully gestured, "I'm not going to hurt you, if you feel too uncomfortable there is always a room down the hall. I just love you so much that I want to curl up with you and hold you until morning."

Monica gave a shy smile, and as Griffin spoke, her fear and troubles crumbles to the ground, and she felt safe in Griffin's eyes. Griffin kisses Monica's cheek, and she said, "Well since my pj's are at my apartment, do you have anything I can ware?"

Griffin chuckles at Monica's statement, "Yeah…I have a few things, hang on." Griffin leaves Monica side and goes to his dresser to pull out an old gray NYU t-shirt that is a bit small for him now, and an old pair of black basketball sorts, and hands them to Monica. "This don't fit me anymore, and it's the smallest I've got, the bathroom is right there that you can use to change." Griffin points to his small one beyond the bed.

Monica looks at Griffin, "What about you?"

"Oh I usually sleep in old sweats. I'll go to the main bathroom and change there." Griffin smiles.

Monica gave him a small kiss, and then walks to the bathroom. It took them about 15 minutes at the most, and soon Griffin came back into his room, he finds Monica tuck in his bed, and she had already was about to drift off when she open her eyes to fine Griffin at the door. Monica gave a welcoming smile which gave Griffin the invite to come lay beside her. Griffin strolls over to Monica's left side and lays down next to her and stroking her soft reddish brown hair. Monica smiles to Griffin's touch, and she turns to face him. Griffin looks down into her eyes, and the once fear that Griffin found in her eyes earlier, vanishes and now he peers into her soft glowing brown eyes filled with love.

Monica looks at Griffin, and then she gently anchors Griffin to kiss her goodnight. In that moment Monica and Griffin share a beautiful kiss filled with love and passion. Monica lets go of Griffin's kiss, and settles in next to him in his loving strong arms that Monica had been dreaming for months to have him hold her. And for the first time Monica hears Griffin's heartbeat, which was beating loud and strong. As the night grows on Monica soon drifts off into a deep slumber to Griffin's heartbeat matching her own, as well to Griffin's slow breathing.

As soon as Monica was out, Griffin looks at her sleeping from. He never realizes how beautiful she really was, until he looked at her sleeping peacefully in his arms. Griffin memorizes her body feature, and the curves of her slim itty bitty body. He feels Monica's hand lightly stroking his chest as well as the back of his neck. He looks to her, and watches the rise and fall of her stomach as she breaths. He never realizes how much he loves Monica until she was finally in his arms. Griffin notices Monica's necklace that he gave to her for Christmas is still around her beautiful white skinned neck. He looks at the sparkling jewel that rests between Monica breast, and he smiles to her sleeping form. _She still kept it all this time, she truly does love me._ Griffin thought and then he leans down to leave a butterfly kiss on her forehead and Griffin soon rests his chin on Monica's rounded head and pulls her near him. Monica's soft breathing made Griffin fall into a deep slumber where he finally slept peacefully for the first time in years. _Monica was truly Griffin's savor and his true love_.


	5. Chapter 5: Bonding with Sarah

**Chapter 5**

_Griffin awoke with the soft buzzing of his alarm. He slowly opens his eyes and takes a quick glance at the clock…it was 5:20 AM. He knew that he had to shower but he looks at the figure lying next to him, and his heart just skipped a beat. Monica was fast asleep beside him with her fingers laced with his. Griffin smiles to her sleeping form, and ignore the alarm and the shower and Griffin leans down beside Monica, and nuzzle his nose and mouth on the back of her neck. Griffin knows that she felt his touch and in her unconscious mind, she smiles and moves in closer to him._

_By the time 6:15 came Griffin knew that he had to leave for work, but he was just so happy to be in Monica's embrace, after all the lonely nights without her love and touch. Griffin looks at Monica's sweet angelic face, and light storks her left cheek with his thumb. Then he turns to his dresser to pick out his cloths. As soon as he chosen what to wear he heads out of his bedroom to go into the main bathroom so he doesn't disturb Monica's dream world. It took Griffin about fifteen minutes to get fully dress for work, and he knew he couldn't leave, without saying goodbye to her. _

_Griffin carefully goes to Monica's side and kneels down so he is eye level with her. Then very tenderly he kisses Monica's cheek, and slowly moves to the pink bud of her lips. Monica smiles to that and responded to Griffin's kiss, as she warps her small arms around his strong neck. _

"Morning." Griffin murmurs against Monica's lips as he continues to kiss her softly and tenderly.

"Morning." Monica answers back and still locking her lips to his and sinks farther into his kiss. After a moment of kissing Monica slowly opens her soft brown eyes and gazes into her lover's eyes. "Let me guess you have to go…"

"Yeah…I'm sorry to do this to you. If I could I would stay in your arms and wake up with you beside me." Griffin smiles and puts a lock of Monica's dark auburn hair behind her right ear.

"I know, I don't want you to go either. But you got job, go to it. I don't want you to get fired because of me." Monica smiles and looks at Griffin. Griffin chuckles to Monica's comment, and he leans to her to kiss her again. Monica didn't hesitate and locks her lips to his. Griffin pulls her up just a bit to hold her as Monica deepens the kiss by opening her mouth to feel Griffin's tongue on hers as he sucked on her lower lip. Monica felt so in love and happy in his arms, and the way he kisses her she feels like a sixteen year old with her first love.

Griffin slowly pulls out of Monica's embrace and the both were taken aback with short quick breaths. "I….um….I'm running late…I really have to go now."

"Go…I can mange being here. Plus Sarah and I have to spend time together…as much as I love you, and love to keep doing this all day and night. I still have to reconnect to my other love as well." Monica softly exclaimed.

"I understand…I will see you tonight hopefully after my shift." Griffin said as he looks down at his watch.

"Yes…now go and be _my _hero." Monica grins and he pulls her into a short lip lock, and they both murmured against each other's lips _I love you_.

Griffin took one last glance into Monica's eyes, and her smile made his heart fill with love and joy. Griffin waves goodbye to her, and he closes the door behind him. Griffin drive to his State Police Department with a huge smile on his face, as he finally has his love back into his life again.

* * *

Monica looks at the cold and empty spot next to her. Even though Griffin just left fifteen minutes ago, it felt like fifteen hours in her mind. Monica had never felt this happy in her whole life, and that night sleeping in Griffin's arms made Monica realize that she truly belongs with him. Monica yearn for Griffin's touch again and to snuggle up in his strong arms and protect her from all evil. Monica smiles to herself when her mind keeps seeing Griffin's blue eyes, and dashing smile, that made Monica go weak in the knees.

It took Monica about another hour before she gets up and goes to put on Griffin's robe. His manly scent still lingers in his robe, and it made her smile even more. Monica quickly combs through her short hair and changes out of her nightwear cloths and puts on her outfit that she had on last night. Then Monica makes Griffin's bed for him, and then turns off the bedroom light, and heads for the kitchen to make her special morning drink.

Just before Monica goes and makes her cup of coffee, she pauses by Sarah's room, and very carefully she opens up her door, and sees the child is still sleeping. Monica doesn't want to wake her, and so she closes the door again and turns to head for her morning addiction.

It has been another hour or so before she heard Sarah creeping down the stairs and into the living room to put on some type of cartoon show. Monica smiled when she heard the sound of the _Roadrunner saying "beep..beep."_ Monica puts down her morning coffee and gets out a bowl and a box of cereal and some milk to go with it. Ten minutes later Sarah walks right into the kitchen.

"Monica?" Sarah asked as she half frozen in the door way.

"Hey, sweetie. I know it's been like forever, but…" Monica was trying to say but Sarah cuts her off as she goes and runs into Monica's arms.

"I really, really miss you….don't leave me again.." Sarah cries.

"Oh honey, I'm not going anywhere." Monica smiles as she hugs the child closer to her.

"What do you mean by that?" Sarah asked as she looks up into Monica's eyes.

"I'm no longer an angel anymore, and I….well, I'm now human like you and your father. I fell to earth to be with you." Monica replies.

"So you are not an angel." Sarah said and there was a bit of disappointment in her voice.

Monica soon picks up on Sarah's tone, "Sarah, what is it?"

"I love you for doing that, but part of me still wants you to be an angel." Sarah confessed.

"Well, I can't be an angel and be in love with you and your father. Angels and humans can't mingle together. And besides I wasn't being my angelic self and it wasn't fair to other people that I was trying to help while I was an angel. But I still love God, and I still have somewhat my angel characteristics with me. That will never change, no matter if I'm human." Monica smiles.

Sarah returns her smile, and hugs Monica once more, "I love you Monica…"

"I love you too, baby." Monica said in a soft tone.

"Did you sleep over here last night?" Sarah asked, and by looking at Monica and the way she was blushing a bit Sarah knew.

"Yes." Monica answered.

"Was my father very charming?" Sarah asks again.

Monica pauses as Sarah pours some cereal into a bowl, and Sarah slowly looks into Monica's brown eyed stare, "yes, he was. And why are you suddenly curious about all of this huh?"

"Nothing, I just really hope that well….that you will be in my daddy's heart forever. And that he truly loves you." Sarah said in a hopefully voice.

"Well, your daddy and I really love each other. And I think that I made an imprint in his heart." Monica winks to Sarah.

"Really? How so?" Sarah asks out of curiously.

"Well, that fact that your father said that I was the best kisser in the world I guess that counts for something." Monica half said it to herself and then she looks at Sarah. "Oh sweetheart I'm sorry…I forgot how little you are, I didn't mean to."

"Don't be….Monica, I'm almost a teen, I know what sex is and kissing and everything else. I hear it at my school. It just flatters me how much my father loves you…he never had that look with any other woman in his life. Sadly not even with my own mother. You defiantly won my daddy's heart." Sarah giggles.

Monica smiles at what Sarah just said, and then she looks into her eyes, "So munchkin, do you have school today?"

A short laughter came out of Sarah's mouth, "No….today is Saturday, I have no school on weekends."

"Oh….well the days just all of a sudden blurred together." Monica closes her eyes and shakes her head.

"It's okay…you'll get use to this life." Sarah chuckled as she took a bit of her cereal.

Monica gave a little laugh to her comment, "So kiddo what do you want to do? I'm all yours for today."

"Really, you don't want to spend more time with my daddy?" Sarah asks.

"As much as I will love to do that, but I want to reconnect to my other love which is _you_. I thought that we could have a day to ourselves….just the two of us girls." Monica said and added a wink at the end. Sarah gave a little giggle to that and smiles very brightly at Monica.

"Well….can we go to like New York City for the day?" Sarah asks.

"Umm….I don't have that much money to spend like that. I thought we could do something around here." Monica suggested.

"I know just testing you…but I would really love to go see a Broadway show in New York City. Umm….Well one of my favorites is to go to the park, or go see a movie in the town's theater. But we could do something else if you want?" Sarah added.

"Now that is something I can do. What musical do you want to see in New York?" Monica asks as she too pours some _Honey nut Cheerios _in a bowl to eat with Sarah.

"I have two that I really want to see. The Lion King, you know the animated movie that you watched with us on Christmas Eve." Sarah smiles

"Is that the movie with the lions in it, and the song I played for you?" Monica squinted trying to remember what the movie was.

"Yes, and it's also where you and my dad held hands during one of the romantic parts in the film. I know I saw the reflection in the glass of the fire place." Sarah smiled, and Monica blushes even harder when Sarah knew about her and Griffin's romance back when she was trying to dyne it. "You don't have to be ashamed in it, I was hoping that my father and you will fall in love."

"Why?" Monica asks looking into Sarah's bright blue eyes.

"Because you made this family come alive again, and you made my father believe in love. And I really want you as my _mother_. You complete us, both soul and body. Plus the chemistry that was shared between you and my father the first time you came to us spark something. I saw it in your eyes and in his that you fit. Which was why I was hoping to have you guys kiss on Christmas Eve, but it never happened. Until the other night, after my father came back from an evening out with _Sandy_, you came back, and for the first time I saw you two kissing each other, and I was smiling when I looked at my dad for the first time. And realizing that he had found his _soul mate which is you._" Sarah confessed and she looks up into Monica's eyes and saw that she was half crying. "You alright?"

Monica clears her throat from being all chocked up from Sarah's statement, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just I never had a child told me that I belong in a family. Especially one like yours. You really wanted me to be with your father huh?"

"Desperately. You made him better." Sarah smiles. Monica returns a smile back.

"Well you two made me better too." Monica softly commented back. "Come on lets finish our breakfast and then we will find out what we are going to do."

* * *

Griffin slowly emerges through the doors of his percent and heads for his desk. As he stroll past some of his colleagues, people eyed him with curious faces. Griffin didn't care what other people thought; all he cared about was Monica.

"Griffin?" Chris looked up from his morning coffee and his sports entertainment magazine.

"Morning Chris." Griffin smiles as he took off his spring jacket, and sites across from Chris at his desk.

"Morning to you too, what happened between you and Monica? Did you pull my trick and slept with her?" Chris smiled and then gave an evil grin.

"No…I'm not going to force it on her, besides I like it that we hadn't gotten truly intimate." Griffin admitted.

"So, why the happy face this morning?" Chris urges on.

"Well, after our date, we cuddled. She slept right in my arms, and for once I felt so happy and safe with her next to me. And this morning I didn't want to leave her. If I could I would still be next to Monica and kissing her." Griffin was smiling remembering Monica's kiss, and her smile. Griffin soon snaps out of his day dream world when he heard Chris chuckling. "What is so funny?"

"Griff….you got it bad for her…..you are so totally in love with Monica, it's so cute. I've been waiting a long time for that old Griffin to come back." Chris looks at his best friend.

"Thanks…and I do love her." Griffin smiles and a small laughter came out of him.

"So any plans with your new lover this evening or something?" Chris asked.

"Why are you suddenly interested in my love life?" Griffin asked looking up from his paper work.

"Because it's _Monica_, and besides I have never saw your face glowing with this much love before. Do you plan on getting a ring soon?" Chris said in a somewhat joking matter.

"What? Chris, Monica and I only had been on one date. I'm not proposing to her and talk of marriage right now. We just started dating; you of all people should know that marriage to me is a big commitment and big deal. And I don't think I'm ready enough to take that step with her just yet. Part of me is still a bit frightened to be married again." Griffin admitted.

"Your right…but Griff, I think you are ready to commit your life with Monica. The problem is your scared of having your heart shattered again and having another failed marriage. I'm here to tell you that Monica truly loves you, and I have a feeling that she will love you until death tears you two apart. I'm jealous of you and Monica, for having that kind of love. You're a lucky man Griff, to have someone like her." Chris said with a sad grin.

"What's going on with you and Kristin?" Griffin asked catching his friend's shifting mood.

"Just having a few fights here and there, but that's marriages. I'm just saying I wish my wife and I could share the love that you and Monica have. Come on she fell to earth just to be with you. She made a lot of sacrifices just to share one love for you and your daughter. If that is not a woman to marry I don't know what is. Like I said you're a lucky man to have a woman that loves you that much." Chris said with a friendly smile.

Griffin nods to that, "Well thanks for the pep talk about my love life, but I'm going to hold off a bit on asking Monica to marry me. I want things to go real slow for us, and I don't want to frighten her off. I don't know where this relationship is heading, all I do know is that in this point in time I want Monica in my life." Griffin smiles to Chris, and they both smile to the thought. "Come on…we got to look at this case. I got a court session at noon."

* * *

For the rest of the afternoon, Monica and Sarah spent a whole day with each other. They went to the local theater to see a girl movie and just having a mother and daughter bonding time. Then once they arrive back at Griffin's house they played endless games of _Clue, Battleship, and Aggravation. _Then for the rest of the evening Sarah curled up on the couch next to Monica and together they had a marathon of watching some old black and white films.

On the second black and white film, Monica looks over at Sarah and see was about to fall asleep. Monica hits the stop button on the DVD remote, and gently shakes Sarah. "Come on sweetie, time for you to head to bed."

"It's a weekend, I can stay up.." Sarah said with a yawn.

"Yeah…I can see that. Come here." Monica said opening her arms to carry Sarah up to her room. Sarah's half sleeping mind, obeyed Monica's orders as she climbs into Monica's strong arms, and wrap her little arms around Monica's neck.

Monica carefully carries Sarah up to her room, and gently settles her in her bed. Sarah lets go and slid underneath her blanket covers and looks up at Monica. "Can you sing me to sleep, like you did the first night you babysat me?"

Monica smiles and sits down on Sarah's bed and softly strokes her hair. "Do you really want to hear my voice….I have such an awful voice."

"No you don't. Your voice is sweet, and I love it. Please can you sing me a song?" Sarah smiles.

Monica couldn't refuse Sarah's small eyes peering up into hers. Monica nods and looked around to find a song, she smile as soon as she remember the one Disney film that touched her heart when Sarah and her had a bonding time. "Okay…" Monica took a moment to gather the notes up, and then she moves a little closer to the child. "_Come stop your crying it will be alright. Just take my hand hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here don't you cry. For one so small you seem so strong,_" Monica pauses as she looks into Sarah's eyes. "_My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can't be broken, I'll be here don't you cry. Cause you be in my heart. Yes you'll be in my heart. From this day on now and forever more. You'll be in my heart. No matter what they say. You'll be in my heart, always._"

Sarah looks up and Monica, and she opens her little arms out and she looks at Monica, "I love you, Monica. You will always have my heart."

Monica bends down, and hugs Sarah, and she had tears in her eyes, "I love you too, _my baby_. And you will never leave my heart." After a moment or two the two of them looked at each other, and Sarah soon closes her eyes, and says _goodnight_ to Monica, as Monica turns off the light and turns to head out of her room.

Monica wondered what time Griffin will be back. About an hour ago, he called and said that he will be back sometime around 11:30. Monica goes back downstairs and wanders into the study room that held some old college trophies and old books from NYU. Monica smiles to Griffin's past life, and his high school days. She looks at some of his old photos from his high school, and he was really cute back in the day. She smiles even bigger with a photo of his best friend Chris and him on a football team. Monica looks up and on a wall held a pin up high school football jersey with a bold white number of 32 on it with the name of his high school _Williams High School_ on the sleeve. Beside the jersey held a football trophy saying _1979 State championship game_.

Monica eyed the young restless boy Griffin was back in his early teenage years. Monica looked at his senior picture and traced his smile with her small figure. The same rich lines on his face matched the same lines on him his today. And the sparkling blue eyes that stared at her in the photograph made Monica's heart melt. He truly was attractive back then, and he still was. Monica sets the photograph of Griffin back on the small self next to football trophy. As soon as Monica turns off the light she suddenly stops in front of a wedding photo of him, and his ex-wife. Monica had to admit that Crystal was very beautiful, and at the time they were really in love with each other. Monica's heart ache at the site of Griffin's happiness in his wedding photo. She now understands why Griffin had a hard time letting go of his past with her.

Just then she heard Griffin coming into the house and quickly she puts Griffin's wedding photo back in its proper place, and turns out the lights and heads toward the living room. As soon as Griffin enter the living room Monica's heart jumped for glee, and the next instant she was wrapped up in his arms loving him, like the time they met. Griffin look so handsome at that moment and Monica couldn't help herself by pulling him toward her and kissing him.

"So how was your day at work?" Monica asked looking up at Griffin.

"Ah…nothing really happened except paper work and being with Chris." Griffin asked.

"And what else?" Monica asked, as she walks towards the kitchen to pour some hot coffee for Griffin and herself. She smiled at him, as he came following after her.

"Well, you know with cop stuff, we have paper work and go and catch the bad guys. Nothing much happens, in this small town. But I did got a guy arrested for having possession of drugs and alcohol." Griffin pause as Monica came to him with a cup of hot coffee. He took one look into Monica's eyes, and as soon as she gave him a kind smile he was gone. "Why do you look so beautiful?"

"Because you love me." Monica grinned, and Griffin smiles back and he reaches up to touch Monica's sweet face and gentle stroke her soft cheek.

"So what about you, how was your day alone with your 'other love'." Griffin teased.

Monica gave a little laugh to Griffin's remark, and then she softly replies, "Well, it was very nice. We went to see a movie."

"Oh, what movie?" Griffin raises an eyebrow at Monica.

"It's a chick flick you won't like it." Monica smiles.

"Mon….I live with chick flicks, remember I have a daughter that watches nothing but chick flicks and Disney movies and a few action, I can mange. So what movie?" Griffin stated.

Monica took a moment before answering, "She wanted to see the new film _Love Song_, and I thought it was very cute…..and romantic, in a teen way. Kind of wanted you there with me, so that I could…..well just be near you like I am now."

Griffin smiles to Monica's sweet voice and he sets his coffee mug and looks over at her. Then he slowly moves in her direction, and he gently plants a small light kiss on Monica's lips. Then he steps back and softly whispers, "I'm here now." As soon as he said that Monica looks at his shining eyes and she caves in with her love feelings for him, and gently tugs on his tie to have him kiss her and hold her.

Griffin took a moment then he gradually moves into Monica's tender rhythm of kissing her back. They both were kissing and making out beside Griffin's breakfast bar. With each kiss that they shared, sent firry vibes through both of their bodies as they continue to share a beautiful and passionate kiss. Griffin was the first to pull back, and then it was Monica's turn to feel breathless and helpless all at once. Monica eyes Griffin and part of her wanted more of his kisses and wants him to love her, and give him all of her. But part of her wants to still hold on, until the moment is right for the both of them.

"You're a good kisser Griff…." Monica admitted as they settle on Griffin's sofa holding onto one another and gazing into the fire. "Like you said to me, a few nights how I leave you breathless, you do the same for me. I didn't think that my heart will ever fall this deep in love before, but when I'm with you it feels so right to be in your arms."

Griffin smiles as Monica settles her head on his chest, and he lightly strokes Monica's soft reddish hair. "To tell you the truth, this is the safest I felt in all my years in dating. I feel love when I'm with you Monica."

Monica pulls herself up to gaze into his shining dark blue eyes, as the flames from the fire reflect in them. Monica took a deep breath, and dare to ask Griffin about his past with his ex-wife. "Were you happy with her?"

Griffin looked slightly confuse, until he figures out that Monica meant by Crystal. Griffin took a moment before answering her question, "Yes. For years I was. Until shortly after when Sarah was born, Crystal and I begin to have some problems. The harder I try to make our marriage work, the less I saw what she had meant to me all those years we loved each other. Until she left me. And for a year I try to figure out why our love didn't last. Till I finally came to a conclusion that she must of fell out of love with me, or didn't want me as a husband anymore. It broke my own heart for years. But I guess my love for Crystal wasn't meant to be."

Monica looks at Griffin as stroke his hand with hers, and he senses her love, and laces his to hers. "Oh Griff…I'm sorry for you and Crystal."

"Don't be. It's in the past and that is where it's going to stay. For the past few months since you came into my life I now understand why my marriage with Crystal didn't work out." Griffin said as he eye Monica.

"Really? Why do you say that?" Monica asked as she looks into Griffin's eyes. To her surprise Griffin had a smile on his face.

"Because I am starting to understand that your heavenly Father wanted us to be together. Like you said before he had this planned. And to tell you the truth, you taught me to love again, and I am thankful to have you to return my love." Griffin smiles, and slowly he lowers his head to hers, and Monica closes her eyes, as she felt Griffin's lips touch hers. Then Griffin slowly pulls back and looks into Monica's dark brown eyes, and the lighting of the fire made a soft glow on her milky white face and sun kissed hair. Griffin looks more closely at Monica and notice she was on the verge of crying. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing….I just never had anyone that loves me as much as I love you." Monica softly replied. Griffin pulls her near him and she snuggles into his embrace, and listens to the rhythm of his heart. The both curled up into each other's arms for the next few hours, just talking and enjoying one another's company when Monica glances at the clock above the fireplace. "Uh..I got to go. It's late, and as much I will love to spend another night with you I really need to go."

Griffin looks at her, and he said, "Okay…I'll take you back to your apartment." Monica slowly moves out of Griffin's embrace and he slowly rises from the couch, and stands up in front of Monica and extends his hand out to have her small hand clash onto his big hand. Then together Griffin and Monica walk hand and hand out the door and to Griffin's car. It took about 20 minutes to reach Monica's apartment, and as soon as Griffin pulls up to the entrance of Monica's apartment, they both know that it's time for them to say goodbye.

"Well..goodnight Griffin….I had a really nice date with you from last night, and thanks for the make out session earlier." Monica smiles.

Griffin gave a little chuckle, and he strokes Monica's cheek. Then he carefully ask, "Is it alright I kiss you goodnight?"

Monica smiles and she looks up into his eyes, and then her head came near his, and a heartbeat later she linked their lips together. In the mist of their kiss Monica pulls at Griffin's collar and she slowly intertwines their tongues together. Griffin wraps his arms around Monica's lower back and for the first time she allowed him to touch her bare skin of her back. Griffin's touch was so warm and tender it made Monica tremble with every touch from his fingertips. Griffin slowly moves his mouth way from her lips and down the long slop of her milky white neck. Monica tilts her head back at Griffin's touch. Griffin came back to her mouth and she crashes her lips to his, and very slowly Griffin pulls their lips apart. "_Goodnight, my Irish angel_"

Monica gave a little giddy laugh at Griffin's words and she kisses him lightly on the lips and she said goodnight back to him. Then carefully Monica pulls herself out of Griffin's car, and still feeling light headed from his tender kiss, she manage to make her way to her apartment door. As soon as Monica was inside her apartment, she quickly turns on a light to see and moves her way to the deck to see Griffin's car starting to pull away from the apartment parking lot. She watches until Griffin's tale lights faded in the night, then Monica moves to her bedroom to put on her pajamas and climbs into her empty bed. Already she misses being in Griffin's mighty arms holding her, and loving her. She pulls a pillow near her face, and she closes her eyes to replay the kiss in his car. As Monica thinks about Griffin's kiss, she soon falls into a deep sleep dreaming of him and his love.


	6. Chapter 6: Starting A New Life

**Chapter 6**

_Monica fell into a deep slumber when all of a sudden the sound of a phone ringing shook her from her deep sleep. Still drowsy from her long deep sleep Monica glances at the clock before answering her phone. It was just about 6:30 AM when she wondered who can be calling her at this time of hour. She turns on her small beside light and answers the phone._

"_Hello?" Monica asks._

"_Hello, Monica?" a familiar voice answered her reply._

"_Yes, who is this?" Monica asks again._

"_This is Mary Johnson, the principle at the Wilson high School." Mary said. "Sorry to have woke you, but do you mind filling in as a temporary sub for one of staff members here. She just went into labor late last night, and well I don't have a permanent sub for her students so would you mind coming in today for an interview and maybe I can put you in as a temporary teaching."_

"_Sure. Yeah that will be great. What kind of class am I going to be teaching?" Monica asks hoping that its some kind of English class._

"_She is an 11__th__ grade English teacher. I thought it will fit right into your ally, since you recommended a slot for teaching English. And I looked through your file, and you have a really nice resume." Mary said. "Well I got to go set up a meeting to my staff here. Be here at 7:30 and my assistant well conduct your interview." _

"_Thank you Mary." Monica reply and hung up. She gazed at the wall, and a smile came over her face as she was happy to be chosen as an English teacher. Monica quickly jumped in the shower and cleansed her body as the warm water hit her like the rays of sunlight. It took her about 20 minutes to shower, and another 5 minutes or so to choose an outfit to teach juniors. By the time Monica was done it was about 7:10, and Monica knew she had no time to make breakfast and head to the school. So she quickly made up a lunch, and took a fresh apple out of the bowl on the counter and heads out the door. As soon as Monica made her way to her car she had to make a quick phone call to Griffin to tell him that she was being interviewed for a job at the local high school. _

…………………………………………………………………_._

_ Griffin was having breakfast with his daughter when he heard his cell phone rang in his coat pocket. He glance at the number and a smile came over his face when saw the incoming number. Griffin flips open the phone and disappears in the kitchen. _

…………………………………………………………_._

_ To Monica's surprise Griffin picked up on the first ring, and his voice soothed her heart as she opens the back doors to her car to scrap off the frost on the windshield and the windows of the red Cadillac. Monica smiles to herself when she heard his voice say his special nickname for her. _

"Hey, Mon…why call so early, do you need a ride or something." Griffin asks.

"No….I uh…I need to cancel our date this afternoon." Monica said with stones lying in her heart by blowing off Griffin like this.

"Why what for?" Griffin asks.

"I got a job, at least I'm hoping. I'm going in for an interview. I'll be at the Wilson's high school for the day, teaching." Monica said as she hopped into the red Cadillac. "Please don't feel upset, I need a job to pay for things, and well this is an opportunity for me."

"I'm not upset at all. I'll reschedule our date. Good luck by getting in. Mary is a good person, plus Kerry works there as well." Griffin smiles and looks down at his watch.

"Thank you. Can I take a rain check on our lunch date then?" Monica asks.

"Yes..Oh…Sarah and I are going to visit my father in the nursing home Saturday. For Sarah's b-day, and she wants you to come with us." Griffin said.

"I can do that. Um..Griffin sweetie I got to go, I'm running a wee bit behind." Monica said urgently.

"Wow, that's the first time you called me sweetie," Griffin joked.

Monica smiles even bigger at the fact that she just called Griffin her _sweetie_, "I'm sorry just so use to saying it to Sarah."

"Don't be, I kind of like it. Well I should let you go, I got a court order at 8:00 this morning. But I'm free for the reminding of the night." Griffin admitted.

"Okay…I'll see you tonight if it all goes well. Bye Griffin, I love you." Monica said. Monica heard Griffin said _I love you _back to her, in his tender way. She smiles and then hung up the phone and heads out of her apartment garage and onto the main road then lead to the small town of Gracie. She lives just about 10 minutes away from Wilson High, and with the little detour of talking to Griffin she was just only 2 minutes late from being on time.

Monica puts the car in park, and kills the engine and heads straight through the doors to the school. Monica walks to the office, and told the receptionist that she was here for an interview for Mary. The receptionist smiles to her and told her to wait at the bench. The receptionist was a young burnet woman that had blonde tips at the ends of her hair. She was wearing a white tang top wand a spring skirt that matches the top. She disappears in Mary's office and a few minutes later she came back with a man about Monica's age, with almost as big of hands like Griffin's but not really. The man had brown eyes, and brown hair, and parts of it look to be gray in some parts. As he drew near her, he was just speechless at the sight of looking at Monica.

"Monica, this is Gary, Mary's assistant. He will conduct your interview." The young women introduce them.

"Right this way Monica." Gary said.

Monica gave Gary a shy smile, as she followed him to Mary's office. Gary stepped in and pulls out a chair for Monica, and he came to the other side. "So I hear that you were looking for a job here?"

"Yes. I'm very good at teaching, and love to help teens in any way I can to help them get an education here." Monica said.

"Have you taught at a high school before Monica?" Gary asks.

"Yes several in fact." Monica smiles.

"Do you have any experiences prior to your teachings?" Gary asks again.

"Yes. I have a printout of my teaching licenses." Monica smiles and hands Gary her teaching license as well as a teaching certificate.

"Wow, this is a very good. Do you have a last name for the students to call you?" Gary eyes Monica, and then leans forward to gaze at her.

"Monica Anderson." Monica said.

"Are you married?" Gary pressed on.

"No….but I am in a serious relationship." Monica replied. She was getting an impression on Gary that he was trying to hit on her, so she put up her defenses and claim that she is taken.

"I didn't need to know that. I was just asking if you were married so that I can call you Mrs. or Miss. Anderson."

"Oh, well Miss is just fine." Monica smiles.

"Well Miss Anderson, I will let Mary know that you are fit for teaching. And ah my name is Gary Carter. You have a beautiful accent. Irish or Scottish?"

Monica smiles and quietly says, "Irish."

"Well…if you get a permanent job at this school, you will defiantly be liked by many of the students. Miss Jennifer Lewis will show you around the school, and if you have any questions or concerns please don't hesitate to come to me." Gary surpass a grin to her.

"Okay. Bye Mr. Carter. And thank you for your time to interview me." Monica gave a grin, and follows out to meet Jennifer. To her surprise the young burnet was the name Jennifer Lewis.

"Wow you certainly made an impression on him." Jennifer grinned.

"I didn't mean to….I was just.." Monica tried to explain.

Jennifer chuckle at her remark, "Don't flatter yourself Monica, Gary tends to hit on all woman here, even if you are an outsider here in this town. Especially you are from another region with your Irish ways."

"Is he married?" Monica asks.

"Yes, he was, but then his wife devoiced him, due to his numerous affairs. Don't tell me you are interested in him?" Jennifer raised an eyebrow at Monica.

"I'm not…I wouldn't. Besides I'm involved with someone already. And I would never trade him in for Gary." Monica said.

"Well good, because I hate to see a woman like you be broken hearted with a guy like Gary, he is a player when it comes to dating woman." Jennifer said with a bitter tone to her voice.

"Sounds like you got your share with him." Monica said glancing over at Jennifer.

"Yes….that's how I got haired here. And I thought he was a nice guy until I found him at a bar making out with one of our nurses here. He's a real bastard when dating." Jennifer sighs.

"I see." Monica said. Jennifer took Monica through the cafeteria and down a science hall, as well as the art department. Until they came to a room that is marked with G203, and the name at the end is Mrs. Walker. Monica gaze into the classroom and found the students hard at work with their assignments. The teacher subbing today is a man with glasses and springing hair. He had blue eyes and was writing some things on the chalkboard.

"If Mary hairs you, this is where you well be teaching. Today one of our science teachers is subbing until we find a temporary sub for Mrs. Walker. She's out for the remaining of the school year." Jennifer went on.

"How many classes does she usually teach?" Monica asks.

"She has about 4 hours of teaching a class, and the rest of the day off. So do you still want to work here?" Jennifer asks.

Monica looks back at the class, and she grins and replies, "Yes."

"Okay, I will let Mary know. Well until then, you are free to wonder around to have a look at the school. I'm due for a lunch break in 10 minutes anyways." Jennifer said.

"You want some company?" Monica asks.

"I can use a woman talk. I usually eat with Kerry, Ally, and Pam. I think that they will love you." Jennifer said.

"Well then, I will love to join you guys." Monica smiles.

The bell rung up ahead and Jennifer lead Monica to the teacher's lounge, where a group of girls were sitting at the far table in the left hand corner of the eating space. As Jennifer drew Monica closer Monica was surprise to see the fine group of girls. There was a blonde woman, and ginger hair one, and burnet one. One of the women Monica had already recognized as before.

"Kerry, Julie, Ally, Pam, this is Monica, she is taking over Wendy's English class." Jennifer announce, to the group. Monica gave a welcoming smile to the group, and shook everyone's hands. When it came to Kerry she gave a little wink, and Kerry gave a big smile.

"Wait…Kerry you know Monica?" Jennifer caught their smiles.

"Yes, we go way back. Nice to see you here." Kerry smiles.

"Well I don't know if I got the job yet." Monica said.

"Believe you me honey you will. Who interview you?" Ally said in her southern accent.

"Gary." Jennifer said and added a bitter tone to his name.

"Let me guess he hit on you already." Pam butted in.

"He asks if I was married, and I answered I'm taken already." Monica replies, taking out her container of a light weighted sub, and added to her meal was some fresh fruit and a bottle of water to go with it.

"Smart move." Pam added.

"So who is the lucky fellow that you are supposedly "taken"" Jennifer said, pulling out her Lean Cousin lunch. Kerry held back her breath and let Monica answer the group of girls of who she is dating.

Monica slowly replies, "Griffin."All the girls, except Kerry, looks at Monica, and their jaws just about hit the floor at Monica's statement. "What?"

"You are dating Roan Griffin?" Ally asks.

"Yeah, is that a crime?" Monica asks.

"No…it's not a crime, everyone in town knows about his wife's betrayal and his failed marriage. Is he in love with you?" Pam asks.

Monica gave a shy smile, and nods slightly, "And I'm in love with him."

"I knew, all of this right from the beginning." Kerry said.

"You knew, and you didn't tell us?!" Jennifer piped in.

"It wasn't my place to tell. Besides Griffin has been my brother ever since my actual brother and him became best friends. But it was funny and cute to see you and Griffin trying to hide your true feelings with each other." Kerry smiles.

"So you knew that we are in love with each other all this time?" Monica looks at Kerry.

"Well not love for say, but yeah I can see major chemistry flaring up whenever you two were together. You're good at trying to deny it Monica, but I can spot a woman being in love, and that night under the mistletoe, you were defiantly glowing with love when he kissed you for the first time." Kerry admitted.

"I was a little transparent that night." Monica said.

"Honey, you were far from transparent the way I saw that night." Kerry laughs.

"Aww…so Monica, how long have you and Griffin dated?" Ally barged in.

"We been on 4 dates now, and still going." Monica said.

Just then Gary walks in and his eye immediately falls on Monica. Monica was unaware of him, and was so deep into conversation with her new pal of friends. Even though she already knew Kerry from the beginning, it was fun to interact with Julie, Pam, Ally, and Jennifer. Gary made his attempt to sit close near Monica to over hear their conversation.

"It's so nice to see Griffin finally in love again. I can't remember when he laid an eye on a woman after when Crystal bailed on him." Kerry said. "He is a lucky man to have you in his life Monica. You changed him into a better person."

Monica looks at Kerry, "Well Griffin had changed me too. And I can't see myself loving another man, the way I love Griffin."

"I'm jealous….I wish my husband and I can have your love." Pam said.

"It's not that hard, we are just two people that are madly in love with each other." Monica said and adds a grin to the phrase she just said.

"Yeah see that's the problem, my husband and I were like that when we started out, but once we got married it was still there, but then our children came, and then it got slower. I miss the times when we were two people crazy to be in love. Are you and Griffin crazy about each other yet? " Pam stated.

"What?" Monica asks.

"Oh..Pam, leave her be.." Kerry said, as she came to Monica's rescue.

"It's alright Kerry, I don't mind. And to answer your question Pam, I have to say I am very crazy about Griffin. He is constantly on my mind every minute, and when we are finally alone with each other, all I want to do is be in his arms, and kiss him. I never felt so in love in my life when I am with Griffin." Monica explains, and as she finish she couldn't help but to smile.

Gary looked over at Monica, and notice that she was happy about this Griffin guy, and he wishes he was her love. All he wants to do is go over there and have a wild lip lock with her. But he remained seated, and hoping that the group of woman did not think that he was eavesdropping into their little girl talk. For Monica being a new comer here, she defiantly made some impressions on the group and with him.

"So have you and Griffin done it yet?" Ally cracked a wicked grin.

"Done what it?" Monica asks being confused about what Ally was hinting at.

"You know, sex….is he good in bed?" Ally pressed on.

Monica was stunned at first, she didn't know how to respond. "I…I…..I don't know…I never…"

"Come on Ally, she doesn't need to share her sex life here. If Monica doesn't want to share her personal life with us, she doesn't have to." Kerry said, as she step in to rescue Monica from answering. She already kind of knows that Monica had never been intimate with anyone, and she didn't want to have her be humiliated by being a virgin. The 5 girls talked for another 15 minutes until the bell rung to report back to their jobs.

"Well Monica it was nice meeting you, and hope you will come back." Ally said.

"I hope so too." Monica said.

"You take care now, and love Griffin will all your heart Mon…he needs you." Kerry smiles, and embraces her into a hug. And she whispers something in Monica's ear so that Pam, and Ally couldn't hear, "I know that you are not comfortable with the whole sex thing, so I saved you. I can tell that you never experience it before, and thought I spare you the trouble."

Monica looks at Kerry and smiles and added a thank you for that. She waves good bye to Pam and Ally as the two woman went back to their jobs. Monica soon walks off from the teacher's lounge and heads down the hallway to where this so call Mrs. Walker teaches. Monica heads up the stairs to where the classroom is at, and just before she walks through the doors to the upstairs hallway she ran right into Gary as he was passing through.

"Well…I thought I find you heading in this direction, Mary wanted me to congratulate you on getting the job. You start full time Monday morning Monica. Or should I say Miss Anderson." Gary said with a sly smile.

Monica gave a small smile to him, and replies back, "why thank you Mr. Carter, but Mary wanted me to fill in part time today starting at 11:20 and here is my class to sub, so I'm going to go."

"You can call me Gary, Monica" Gary eyes her, as he moves a little closer to peer into her soft brown eyes, and then he looks down to where her breast is at.

"I think it will be wises to stick with Mr. Carter, if you don't mind. Now if you excuse me, I got a class to teach."Monica says as she steps aside away from Gary and makes her way down the hall.

Gary watches Monica go down the hall, as she walks away he couldn't help but to look her and thought she had a very nice back structure, and a very nice butt. As he look at her pale skin from the lighting of the lights, it was very creamy and soft looking and he couldn't help to wonder what it would be like to kiss her skin, and to sink is teeth in the flesh of her neck. This Griffin guy, seems dull to him, and he wonders that what if Monica would be interested in him. He was glad that she was hired, because Gary was so attracted to Monica, that it would be a shame to watch a hot sexy woman like that not be around here.

………………………………………………………………………….

Griffin and Chris are sitting in Chris's police curser scanning for any wild speeders coming through. Chris was eyeing the road as Griffin looked at the file before him. They spent the first half hour in silence before Griffin spoke up.

"What do you think I should do tonight with Monica?" Griffin asks for some ideas.

"Well, you already know my answer to that one." Chris jokes.

"Ha Ha…very funny, you know I'm not going to." Griffin comment back.

"Hey you wanted an input and I gave you one." Chris stated.

"True, but that is not what I want. I'm meaning I haven't…." Griffin started to say.

"You haven't slept with a woman since your alcoholic state…yeah I know. So what is holding you back for making love to Monica?" Chris peered over to Griffin.

"You know the reason to that one. Besides she is not like any other woman I met. And I want to express my love to her when the time is right for both of us, and it's not at the moment." Griffin confessed.

"Let me guess, you two are going to make love to each other on your honeymoon when ever that will be." Chris said.

"You guess right. And don't push me into proposing to her anytime soon, I'm not ready for that kind of commitment yet." Griffin pointed his finger to his best friend.

"Hey I'm not judging, it's between you and Monica for that. And I know where she will stand, about making love to you. Like you said, she was an angel, and every angel in heaven is devoted to God." Chris pointed out. "Say, since you are slowly slipping into believing in God, do you want to come to my wife's church. It's really fun."

"Sure, and I kind of been looking stuff up. Monica has been telling me great things she has done since she was..you know. And since I'm in love with a former angel there's no sense denying that God doesn't exists, because he does." Griffin smiles.

"You know, it was a blessing that God brought Monica into your life, because she has changed you Griff……not for a better father to your daughter, but as a better person. I love this new you." Chris chuckles.

Griffin smiles to his friend, and thought of a perfect way to spend time with Monica tonight. A few nights ago Monica love talking about the stars and how she feels so close to God, when looking up at the sky. She told him it is the one place on earth that reaches both the heaven and earth and to her it are one world, her beloved Father, and his creations down on earth. "So, how is Julia and Emmalin doing?"

Chris took a deep breath before answering, "Julia is fine, she keeps asking about your daughter and when the next time they could have another 'girl slumber party' and Emmalin, well she is getting out of chemo here soon. Her blood cells looks good, and we are taking her to the hospital tomorrow to have her final check up. I think that my daughter has just beaten cancer Griff."

Griffin smiles to his best friend, "You don't know that for sure. She could just be in remission for a while. But I'm happy for you. I love my little Emmalin and Julia too. They are both kind of like my other two kids."

"I know…funny how life turned out that way. Say if you do ever get married to Monica, which I'm sure you will, just knowing that your love for her is the strongest out of all the women that enter into your life. Are you thinking about starting up a new family with her?" Chris looks to Griffin.

Griffin gave it a thought for a moment, and slowly he smiles, "When we cross that bridge I will let you know. But yes I want more kids, the thing is does she."

"Oh Griffin, I'm sure Monica will love to be a mother to your children whenever you guys decide that. In case you haven't notice, she really loves your daughter, and her love for her is the same love that my wife shares with our two kids." Chris chuckles to his comment. Griffin smiles back at him. Griffin was lucky to have a friend like Chris, most of Griffin's football buddies all went their separate ways, but Chris was the one true friend that actually stayed beside Griffin side and never let him fall away.

"Oh hot damn! Griffin flip the siren on, we got a runaway car that is well over the speed limit." Chris shouted getting all animated about a speeder. Griffin gave a chuckle to his friend and he closes up the file and flips on the siren as Chris gave the police curser some gas as he sped after the blue Comoro that zipped in between the traffic.

After Chris had his little excitement for the day, of handing out a speed ticket and arrest 2 people they arrive back at 2:20 for the end of the day shift. Chris was booking the two people being arrested while Griffin wrote up the report of the file. Griffin looks at the time and it was almost time for the high school to be let out. Griffin had an idea for his date tonight. Griffin walks over to where his pal was.

"Hey Chris….can you look after Sarah tonight?" Griffin asks looking down at his shoes.

"Yeah sure, why, do you have a thing in mind for your _sweetheart_ or something?" Chris wiggles his eyebrows at him, to see if Griffin caught on.

"Come on don't be cruel. No, I plan for us to sit under the stars at night." Griffin smiles.

"Oh….very romantic Griff….but you know what will be anymore romantic than that." Chris said as a joking matter.

"What?" Griffin asks.

"Making love under the starry night." Chris joked.

Griffin gave him a little guy punch and shakes his head, "No matter how many ways I go about, you always make jokes that I will do it with her."

"Hey I'm a guy," Chris said. "I know you are not going to follow my advices, but it's still fun to play around with the idea. I know you and Monica will share that moment in your own time. But it's still fun to mess with you."

"Yeah I know. Well I got to go and pick up my daughter and then have her over sometime around your place at like 6:30." Griffin said.

"Yup sounds good." Chris replies back. Just when Griffin leaves Chris shouts something back to him, "Oh Griffin…..try not to stay out so late, I want you kids to be back at a decent hour alright."

Griffin laughs at Chris's remark, "Okay….thanks for the advice, Dad." And Griffin chuckles at Chris's statement as he heads for his car.

………………………………………………………………….

Monica looks through the classroom door, and took a deep breath before walking into it. There were kids at the desks talking to each other, sleeping, or drawing. Monica eyes the man she seen earlier and he notice her approach.

"Hello, my name is Monica Anderson, and Mary appointed me to sub today for Mrs. Walker I believe." Monica nervously said extending her hand to shake the young man's hand.

"Oh…I'm Harry, the Science teacher down the hall. Wow that was quick to find the sub, well the class is yours for the remaining of the day. She has them reading _1984_ and at the end of the book, they have to do a critical analysis essay. So good luck to you." Harry stated. "Um…Class…..Excuse me, Class, This is Monica Anderson, and she is going to be your teacher now, until school is over. So give her the same respect you do with Mrs. Walker."

Monica gave a smile to the class as Harry left. Monica hadn't taught a high school class since she was an angel. But some of her teaching skills are still with her. "Hello, my name is Monica Anderson and I will be your teacher until the school year is over."

A teenage girl raised her hand as Monica was talking, "When is Mrs. Walker going to be here?"

"She's out for the remainder of the school year." Monica replies.

"Why?" The same girl asks.

"Because she is having her child stupid." The young man to the girl's right shouted.

Monica turns on him, "Hey, she was asking a diligent question, don't disrespect her like that. Mr. Tomkins."

"I have a name." the teenage boy said ruefully.

Monica looks at the list and eyes the child, "okay, Josh. You can stay after class and help me clean up your trash around your desk, as well as around this room." Monica loves all kids and hates to put on her authority voice, but sometimes kids, especially teens tend to disrespect each other, as well as other grownups. "Okay, so I've been told that you have been reading _1984_ by George Owls. What do you think of the story so far?" Monica pauses as she eyes the classroom. A young white girl, with blonde hair raises her hand. Monica looks at the student's list, and called on her, "Leah?"

"In my opinion the story seems to weird for me, it is set way into the future, and out of this world." Leah spoke out.

"Well….that's the beauty about this book, it takes you in the future, and it makes you think outside of the box. Most books do that if you get into them." Monica stated.

"I still don't follow you Mrs…" Leah continues to protest.

"Miss Anderson is fine, Okay what is your thoughts on this book, explain it in your own words on Mr. Owls work in this novel." Monica challenge the class, "Anyone?" A brunet girl raised her hand as Monica called on her, "Jamie."

"Well in my opinion George is telling the novel in his lifetime but it is set in the future. Kind of like the Matrix. The book is put into the perspective of a dystopian society, and is purely controlled by the government. The author is telling the story through his own characters that what if the major cities around the world are flipped and turn into a dystopian environment. How much protest is going to break through, and how will the characters break that dystopian society." Jamie explained.

"That is exactly right. In fact I want everyone to think of some topics as you finish up reading the novel and think of ways why George Owl is telling the story of a dystopian world. What kind of freedoms are in the novel and why this book being controlled by the government. I will have the topics do next Wednesday so be prepare to start writing." Monica ordered.

For the remaining part of class Monica went on talking and having the group of kids involve with the discussions about the novel of _1984_. Some kids were trying to get away from participating, but the more they tried to hide away and not participate in with the group Monica calls them out and have them give an explanation about the book. As soon as the bell rung all the students gather their things and rush to their next classes. "Ah..Josh Tomkins, remember that you have your mess to clean up, I suggest you do so." The kid gave Monica an annoyance look and cleans around his desk, as well as around the room, then dashes out of the class while he mumbles something under his breath.

Monica had bonded with some of her students in other classes as and made some kids her enemny but that's how high schoolers are. As soon as the last hour of the day went on, Monica stayed after class to prepare for Monday's classes. Monica looks at Mrs. Walker plans, and she writes them down in her small planner. Mrs. Walker's has about 4 hours of teaching. From the morning until the last class is let out, with a Prep hour in the middle of her classes, which then gave Monica time to prepare each lesson throughout the day. Monica had just finish writing the plans down for the next 2 weeks when she notice Mary Johnson coming in.

"Nice to see that you have survived your first half day here." Mary smiles.

"It was a little tougher than I suspected but it's my first time back in the classroom teaching." Monica admitted.

"Well I can tell you it doesn't get any easier as the weeks progress until school is let out. The kids are so focus on getting out for the summer they tend to not stick to their study habits. Especially the seniors." Mary jokes.

Monica gave a little chuckle to that, "So I heard that you are haring me?"

"Yes, I looked through your file, and you have great teaching methods. I will see the students' scores at the end of the year and see if you are qualify to stay here and I'll see if there is a spot open for you in the fall. I have good faith that you can help these kids out." Mary suggested. Monica smiles, and looks down at her planner. "Well I got a mandatory short meeting to get to. So I'll see you Monday morning. Have a nice weekend Monica."

Monica waves goodbye to Mary, as she closes the end of the year plans that Mrs. Walker had in mine and places it in her teacher's drawer. Monica stays about another fifteen minutes then she takes her small purse and puts on her light tan spring jacket and closes the door to her temporary classroom. Monica looks at the time and it read just about 4:30, and Monica wanted to shower and look nice for Griffin. She waves goodbye to Jennifer as she makes her way out of the school to her car. Just when Monica was about to unlock the shining red Cadillac, Gary Carter comes strolling up to her.

"Nice to see that you survived your first day." Gary said with a bit of a cocky smile.

"Yeah…and see that you are?" Monica asks.

"Just heading home, unless you want to join me at a late lunch/dinner?" Gary offered.

Monica puts her purse in the passenger side of the red Cadillac and turns to face him, "Listen Gary, I know that you are trying to make a move on me, and I know how you can be, so I'm going to put say this in the nicest way as possible. I'm in love with someone else, and I'm happy with him. As much as you are a very charming guy, I'm just not into you that way. So can you please just stop all charming acts on trying to ask me out for a date….."

"Hey I wasn't trying to make you sleep with me; I just thought colleague to colleague date..." Gary butted in, as he eyes Monica's breast again.

Monica backs away and was on the verge to slap him in the face, "Mr. Carter, as I told you before, I'm in love with another man, and you are defiantly not my type to date. Now if you excuse me, I have a date to attend to." Monica turns around and hops in the driver's seat and started the engine. She gave one look at Gary, as he gave her a seductive look.

It took Monica about ten to fifteen minutes to get to her apartment, as she shakes off Gary's seductive stare. She hated the fact the she now has another guy trying to seduce her and falling into his trap. She can tell from Gary that he is trying to just lair her into sleeping with him, which she finds that so unattractive in a man. At least when she is with Griffin, he adores her and loves her for who she is, and he doesn't care if she was an angel. The thought of Griffin, made Monica smile, as she pushes the grossness of Gary out of her mind.

Monica checked her messages nothing. Monica climbs out of her somewhat best dress clothes and puts on something somewhat classy and somewhat casual for her and Griffin's date. She wore a nice black top that kind of drapes off her shoulders just a tad to reveal a bit of her collarbone, as well as her shoulders. And some nice fine jeans that fit her form, and made her stand out. Monica had to admit that Kerry, and Kristin have great taste in clothing. Next Monica moves over to the mirror and applies makeup to her face and rearranges her hair. It took her about twenty minutes with both hair and makeup. Monica stares at her image in the mirror and she had to smile at herself. As she looks in the mirror she had to admit that she was really beautiful and very sexy. As soon as Monica flips off the switch of the bathroom light, she heard a knock on her door.

Monica moves to the front door and to her surprise Griffin stood outside, holding up a red rose for her. Monica smiles to Griffin's gift, and looks into his eyes. Then her feet guided her to him, as she plants a small tender kiss to his lips. "I am so sorry for cancelling on our plan date this afternoon." Monica said after kissing him.

Griffin smiles, "It's okay, you wanted a job, and you went for it. I wanted you to. Besides it gave me time to think for our date tonight."

Monica arch and eyebrow at him, "Oh…and what is it?"

"You'll see, but come on. Before we lose daylight." Griffin urges her to come.

Monica smiles and turns on a off all the lights in her apartment except a small light coming from the small kitchen. Then Monica grabs her coat as well as her purse. And then she turns to face Griffin as she turns the lock on the door to lock her home. Then with a smile Monica laces her fingers with his and together they walk hand in hand to Griffin's car.

Griffin took Monica to the park as they both stroll through the peaceful late afternoon sun. The weather was descent enough that if felt like a warm blanket against Monica's skin. After about 20 or so minutes of walking hand in hand through the park, Monica turns to look at Griffin, "Are you taking me to your secret spot that you told me about back in November?"

"Part of it yes, but the other part I'm waiting until it's pitch black to show you." Griffin smiles as they round the corner to walk on a small path, which leads to a small bridge overlooking the little stream that runs through the park. As Monica draws near the bridge her eyes were sparkling.

"Oh…my…Griffin, this is the most beautiful place I have ever seen." Monica said in awe as she was just awestruck with the scenery around her. It looks exactly like Griffin had described it back in the fall. The undergrowth came alive as well as the life around her. Monica walks to the railing of the bridge took get a closer look at the wildlife that surrounded her.

Griffin follows her to the stand behind her as Monica soaks up this moment. He wanted to show her this place for a while now and never truly had time to show her the beauty of his secret spot. "I told you will love this place once spring came around." And very gently he felt Monica's hand on his as she wraps to guide his arms around her stomach, and to allow him to hold her.

Monica stares off into the sunset as she has her lover with her holding her. The dying rays of the red orange sun slowly sank below the tree lines turning everything into a red orangeish color. She felt Griffin's touch as he pulls her short reddish brown hair back as she felt his warm kiss on the back of her neck. Monica smiles to Griffin's touch as he continues to kiss her neck. Monica then moves her right hand from the railing to guide Griffin to kiss the tips of her shoulders. Monica slowly turns around to face Griffin, and without thinking their lips met, as they kissed each other very passionately.

Griffin press Monica's back against the railing to the bridge as his hands found Monica's and in the mist of their kissing, they both manage to laces their hands together. As Griffin kisses Monica, he suddenly felt his heart coming alive for the first time and something unexpected happen. Their kiss not only was very tenderly passionate, but also it jumped into a whole new level. As they both continue to really show their love for one another, Griffin pulls away from Monica's lips, and guides his lips down Monica's neck. As each kiss mark he leaves behind, he felt Monica starting to tremble at his kissing method.

As Griffin continues to love her through his kisses, Monica felt something stir in her soul. She never truly allowed herself to fully love someone besides her Father in heaven. Now she is letting Griffin enter her heart, and it scared Monica like hell to let loose and be intimate with someone. As she felt Griffin's lips running over her neck, and loving her, she felt completely scared of letting him in. Griffin must have sense her fear, because he slowly backs away from her neck to look at her eyes.

"Monica…..what is it?" Griffin asks breathlessly.

It took a moment for Monica to respond, "Griffin…..I know you were just acting upon the heat of the moment there, but…um…I'm still afraid to travel down that path. And I'm still trying to get hold of my human emotions." Monica looks at Griffin.

Griffin took a step back and stood beside her, "your right, I'm sorry, sometimes I just get so caught up in my own emotions I tend to go a bit out of control."

Monica cracked open a smile and leans her head against Griffin's shoulder reassuring him that it was alright. Monica found Griffin's hand, and laced her fingers to his, "I know. I myself tend to get out of control and I lose myself in you when ever our kiss gets too deep."

Griffin stares down at Monica, and the reflecting sunlight lit up Monica's hair, making her look like an angel, like on New Year's Eve night. Both of them looked out over the setting sun, as the big orange firry ball sank farthing into the earth. They stayed like that for about a few minutes or so, until Griffin whispers in Monica's ear, "Come on, I have another place for our date. But I have to drive a little ways to the location." Monica smiles and follows Griffin back to the car.

As they arrive to Griffin's car, Monica looks at him kind of funny, "You're not planning to kidnap me are you?"

"No…I just want to give you something that you have been missing for quite some time, but we got to hurry if you want to get there." Griffin smiles.

Monica hops in the car, and Griffin brings the car to life by the turn of the key. As Griffin drove the car away from the small town of Gracie, and into the far country side, the once red, orange, yellow and a mix of pink sky, faded as the night colors of deep purple, and blue took its place in the never ending sky. Monica stares out of the window as she notice the little bundles of stars are coming out to dance and shimmer among the black sky. As the country fields faded, and the sandy hills emerges. Griffin pulls off to an exit, and places the car in a parking spot, and kills the car's engine.

"Well we're here." He said.

"Where's here exactly?" Monica asks.

"Come on." Griffin said, as he opens the door to the car. Monica follows and as soon as she opens the door to the car she hears the crashing waves coming from a large lake with a giant pier just off to the right side.

"You took me here for a midnight swim?" Monica asks coming to stand beside Griffin next to an oak tree.

"No, unless you want to go for a swim, it's only like 30 degrees or so." Griffin laughs. Monica gave him a playful shove to his comment. "Hey. I was only kidding."

"I know, just felt like shoving you for the joy of it." Monica said, as she snuggles up against Griffin's body, as soon as he laid down a large blanket for them to sit on. "Okay all joking aside why did you bring me out here to the lake at like ten o'clock at night?"

Griffin kisses Monica's shoulder as his fingers found hers, "Because this is the best place to look at the stars." Monica turns slightly to look at him, and Griffin pointed up towards the sky.

Monica follows his finger and her eyes begin to water up. Above her head were millions of stars looking down on both her and Griffin. She looks at the stars and her heart felt like she was back in heaven, her home, with her God. Monica turns her head, "You did this for me?"

Griffin nods, "you told me that the closes thing to heaven on earth is by looking at the stars. And well, I thought you can connect to your home this way."

Monica looks at Griffin with such love and happiness. Then very tenderly, she leans into him and kissed him deeply. As she pulls back from Griffin's lips, she tenderly said, "_I see you._"

Griffin smiles to Monica's words, and he gently touched his nose to hers, and says, "_I see you._" As soon as they both exchange a kiss, Griffin leans his back against the coolness of a rock. As Monica sits in between his legs and rested her back against his mighty chest. "You know, you are the first woman I brought to this place?"

"Really?" Monica asks with a smile.

"Yeah, not even Crystal and I had shared this moment together. I can't remember the last time I was out here. My mother and I use to stay up late watching the stars by the campfire, which is how I remember this place because my Uncle used to have a cottage by this lake. My mother and I would share a special moment by looking and finding the constatlions among the stars." Griffin explains his past.

"Your mother sounds like a wonderful woman." Monica smiles.

"Yeah she was, I wish she had met you. She would have loved you Monica." Griffin said as he kissed Monica's cheek.

Monica gave a little giddy laugh when Griffin moves in to kiss her lips. When Monica regain control back she looks up at the stars remembering all the times she was an angel. Every assignment was special to her, and she had many fond moments with her assignments, and some were very personal to her.

"Monica……what was it like to be an angel?" Griffin asks.

"What do you mean by that?" Monica asks out of confusion.

"What I mean is, do you have any strong memories of your past life?" Griffin asks as he strokes Monica's shoulders.

Monica takes a deep breath before she reveals some of her personal moments of her past life, "All of my memories of an angel were special to me, as I became fond of many people. But one of my favorite memories was helping a dying boy to find rest and letting his mother know it will be okay. His name was Peter Carmicheal. And his mother that I was assigned to when he was dying is name Audrey. It was my 100th assignment as an angel, and it was one of my hardest one to do. I came back to help her through tough a couple of times after that. And now I don't know where she is, the last time I knew she was still in Salt Lake City." Monica pauses as she stared at Griffin.

Griffin laced his fingers to hers, "How long were you and angel before you met me?"

"I was an angel for about almost 3,600 years. I sung in the choir until I was kicked out, because of my terrible voice. After that I was then placed in Search and Rescue for a while, coming into people's lives and saving them from potential danger. I was in there for about half my life, until I was promoted into a caseworker. I was a caseworker for about 9 years, until I graduated into being a supervisor and helping to train a young angel like my supervisor Tess did to me many years ago." Monica pauses and looks up into Griffin's eyes. "I know to you it doesn't make much sense, but…."

"It's fine, you don't have to explain. I still love the woman that you are, because I love you." Griffin said stroking Monica's cheek. "Plus it gave me a little bit of your past life. Grant it, that it doesn't make sense to me, but I'm slowly learning how to seek out your God. After all, I'm in love with his former angel."

Monica laughs to Griffin's comment, and snuggles deeper in his embrace. She waited a long time for him to accept God into his life. Monica was happy to share this moment with the love of her life. Staring at the stars and being with Griffin was the closes thing Monica felt to have heaven and earth to be as one. In that moment Monica felt her heart melting in the arms of her Father that she had been loving since she was created many centuries ago, as well as melting in the arms of her lover.


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting Seth & The Big Q

**Chapter 7**

_ Today was a very special day, it was Sarah's 11__th__ birthday, and she was so excited now that she is almost a teenager. More important her birthday wish came true, as when she awoke and went to her dad's bedroom, she beamed at the sight in front of her. Her father asleep with Monica wrapped up in his arms. Sarah had never seen her father look so happy, and when he is with Monica, everything about her once cold hearted father melted away, and now a new person is there. As Sarah crept closer to the two lovers still fast asleep she notice that while Monica is curled up in her father's arms, she also notices that their hands are laced together. Sarah decides to leave them be as she quietly exits the room and went downstairs to watch some Saturday morning cartoons. _

…_.._

_ Monica must have heard Sarah get up, because about five minutes later after Sarah's little entrance in Griffin's bedroom, Monica decides to get up, and wish her somewhat adopted daughter a very happy birthday. As Monica slowly moves out of her lovers embrace, she smiles at Griffin's sleeping form, and wanted so much to curl back into those strong arms, and sleep forever in them. Monica goes over to Griffin's closet to find a robe to tie around her small body form. She hope that Griffin had an extra one, and soon she found what she was looking for. She glances at her lover still asleep on the bed, and Monica couldn't help but to smile at him. As Griffin still slept Monica leaves the room, and go and wishes Sarah a happy birthday. _

_ Monica came down the stairs, and goes to her purse to pull out a small box that she had hidden in there from her date from Griffin. Monica then slowly approaches the living room to find Sarah curled on the sofa with a blanket, watching some sort of cartoon show. She must have heard someone coming and Sarah turns her attention away from the tv set and zero in on Monica._

"Good morning Monica," Sarah exclaimed. Monica came in and sits down right next to Sarah. Sarah soon climbs in Monica's arms as she listens to Monica's heartbeat and smiles as she smells her beautiful scent that she had the first time they met.

Once seated, and having Sarah in her arms, Monica glances down at the little child, and strokes Sarah's little head as she whispers, "Happy birthday, my sweet Sarah." Monica pulls out a small box and hands it to Sarah.

"What is this?" Sarah asks examining the box.

"Just open it," Monica smiles.

Still confused Sarah opens it, and inside was a small snow globe that is filled with sparkles on the outside, as some form of Irish writing on the bottom portion with small imprints of angles surrounding it. Inside the rounded part of the snow globe was an angel playing a harp as little snow like sparkles floated around it, like real snow. Sarah looks up at Monica and a happy smile came over her face. "Your giving this to me?"

"Yes. This was mine, and one of my assignments gave this to me. She wanted me to have it, and told me just before she went to heaven that I was to give this to someone that I love. I want you to have this, because I love you kid. I wish there was some way that I could call you my own child, but technically I'm not married to your father, and I….." Monica tries to explain, but she was caught off guard when Sarah's eyes filled with tears, as she pulls her arms around Monica's neck.

"I love you too…..and thank you." Sarah cries for joy.

"Your welcome." Monica smiles.

"Not just for the gift, but for loving me. That is all I care about. I never had a mother that loves me as much as you do. So thank you." Sarah smiles.

Monica and Sarah had this moment that no one in heaven would ever know. There was this bond between them that could never be broken, and Monica's love for Sarah, will never stop. She loves her, and wants so much to have Sarah as her own daughter. Monica slowly explains to Sarah what the Irish description meant in English, Sarah smiles even bigger when Monica explains it. The Irish description meant a mother's love for a child, and Sarah had this proud moment of having Monica calling her as a daughter to her.

"Wow, so when you fell for my dad, did you ever expect to love me too?" Sarah asks.

"No…when I fell in love with both you and your father I never expected anything. Honestly this love that I'm feeling gets stronger every time I'm with both of you. And I'm truly bless to share this gift. It's not every day that an angel experiences real love here on Earth. The only love I have ever known was the love of God." Monica explains.

"Well, I'm happy that he gave me my wish. I prayed this prayer ever since my mom left, and now my prayer was answered by the best person ever. Oh, and you get to meet my grandfather. Every birthday that I had I went to go see my grandpa in the retirement home. He will really love you. Now all I got to do is wait for daddy to wake up." Sarah surpassed a smile.

"Okay, kiddo, what do you want for breakfast for your 11th birthday?" Monica asks looking down at Sarah.

"Can you make pancakes, and sausages?" Sarah asks.

"I think I can give it a try, if I mess up, don't mock me." Monica says as she moves into the kitchen to get to work on making breakfast for Sarah.

…..

Griffin slowly opens up his eyes, to notice that Monica is no longer beside him. As he heard some banging and clinging down in the kitchen he figure that she is down making breakfast. He also knows that today was a special day for his daughter for she is turning 11 today. He wishes that his little girl will stay at age 6. Griffin slowly emerges for his warm bed, and goes into the small bathroom, to change his cloths and to fix his hair.

He looked himself over in the mirror and figures sooner or later he needs to get a haircut. But for now, he looks handsome, and still very attractive. After about spending five minutes in the bathroom, Griffin slowly makes his way down stairs and found his daughter and Monica making some breakfast. He laughed at the sight of Monica trying to flip the pancake batter in the frying pan.

"Are you seriously going to flip the pancake?" Sarah asks looking worried.

"Yeah, how hard can it be?" Monica smiles. She takes hold of the handle, and with one swift motion tossed up the pancake in the air. Just when it reaches the pan it splatter all over Monica's robe. Monica turns around to find Griffin standing in the doorway. "What are you laughing at?"

"You. Sarah I think Monica is an armature when it comes to flipping pancakes." Griffin suppress a laugh, and Sarah gave a small chuckle. Griffin came near Monica and smiles at her. Then he reaches for the pan, and does a nice flip up in the air, as the pancake landed perfectly in the center. Monica gave him a playful punch as she reaches for the rag to wipe off the splatter of pancake mix. Sarah moves out of the kitchen to set up the table.

"You are trying to be a show off…" Monica giggles. And Griffin laughs with her.

"I didn't get a proper 'good morning' from you." Griffin smiles as he made his way to were Monica is standing.

"And what's that?" Monica asks, feeling giddy as Griffin comes near her.

"Close your eyes." Griffin said very tenderly, and the next instant he plants his lips to hers. Monica couldn't help herself as she kisses Griffin right back. After about a minute of kissing, Monica pulls back, and gazes into Griffin's eyes.

"I love you." Monica whispers, as she looks straight into Griffin's eyes.

"I love you back." Griffin smiles as he tries for another kiss, but as soon as he does, he hears Sarah coming back in. Monica got the hint and moves away as Sarah and Griffin worked side by side to finish making breakfast.

As soon as breakfast was made, they all sat around the dinner table enjoying the pancakes and sausages. Sarah sat in between both Monica and Griffin as they all ate together. "So dad, when do I get my presents?" Sarah pressed on.

"You know the rules to that, no gifts until…" Griffin advised.

"I know, until we go see grandpa, just testing you." Sarah giggles.

Griffin shook his head, "Every year." Monica smiles to Griffin's remark, and continues to eat her food.

It took them all a good half hour to eat and finished off breakfast, afterwards Griffin took care of the dishes as Monica and Sarah played slap jack in the living room. When he was done, Sarah jumps up and was ready to see her grandfather as more of her special day was to come.

….

It took Griffin about a half hour to reach their destination at the St. Jones Retirement Home, which was located just about 30 miles from Gracie. Monica gazes up at the building in front of her, and she was a bit nervous to met Griffin's father. The building before her is tan with a brick walkway to the entrance, and small trees bordered the small garden of flowers. A giant bronze metal like figure of a saint with a Cross stood in the small garden of flowers. Monica turns to look at Griffin, "This is where your father is living?"

"Yeah…..It was his wishes to be here, so when Sarah was about 4 in a half, Crystal found this place, and now my father loves it and won't leave it." Griffin commented. "Don't be nervous Monica, he is going to love you, you have this charm that shines on you, and people love that about you. I know I do."

"I know, still just have nervous jeeters in me." Monica said as she gave Griffin a half smile.

"Come on, Sarah is probably waiting for us." Griffin said as he opens up his door. Monica follows suite shortly after, and walks in step with Griffin as he leads her through the small court yard before the entrance to the building. Once at the entrance, Griffin guided her through a brownish door, and went into the lobby of the St. Jones Retirement Home. Griffin left Monica's side for a brief moment to check in with the receptionist.

Monica looks around, and there were a lot of friendly faces smiling at each other. Sarah plops on a soft waiting as she waits for her father. As Monica finds her seat next to Sarah, she looks about the room. A few seats down Monica spots one of her angel buddies talking to an elderly man, as he makes his way to his family. Kelly was there helping the man as he slowly walks to his family. The last time Monica saw Kelly was when she accidently ran through a stop sign and almost hit her. She also was there to bring Kelly back from being earth bound by rising Jesse, who died trying to protect the school by druggys and gang members.

Kelly glances over at Monica and a surprise look came over her face. Monica glances down, and the next instant she knows is that Kelly was walking over to her. "Monica? What are you doing here?"

Monica didn't want to explain what she did, but she also doesn't want to be rude, "Just visiting someone that's all."

"Visiting huh, or on an assignment." Kelly gave a smirk.

"Monica who is that?" Sarah ask looking at Kelly.

Monica looks at Sarah then at Kelly. Monica took a deep breath to briefly explain, "Sarah this is one of my old friends that I worked with before I came to know you. Her name is Kelly Courtwright and she and I use to go way back."

"Yes…..and you are?" Kelly said looking at Sarah.

"Sarah Griffin, my grandfather is living here, and I'm seeing him for my birthday." Sarah smiles.

"Ah….and who is your grandfather?"

"Um….I believe his name is Seth and of course his last name is the same as mine." Sarah explains. Monica just smile and Sarah talks to Kelly. Just then Griffin came up and pauses as he looks at Kelly and Sarah engaging into a conversation. Monica slowly gets up to walk over by him.

"They said that he was just finishing showering, and that we can go see him. Who is that talking to my daughter?' Griffin said looking at Monica.

"One of my old colleagues of….you know, my past life." Monica hinted.

"Right. They pop up everywhere don't they?" Griffin asks.

"Yes, but like I said before, we go where God sends us to." Monica smiles.

"I know." Griffin said. "Come on Sarah, grandpa is waiting."

Sarah said goodbye to Kelly and walks in step with her father. Monica gave Griffin a look, saying _I'll be in a minute._ And he got the message as he leads Sarah down the hall to see his father. Kelly came over with a grin. "Nice family that you have there Monica."

"So I guess that you heard huh?" Monica exhaled.

"Yes. Everyone in heaven knows. My question is why did you do it? Why did you fell from grace and become human." Kelly eyed Monica.

Monica looks down a little, and then replies, "I fell in love Kelly. I know that I can't continue being what you are, because that's not where I'm supposed to be. And I choose to be human, because I love them so much, that it breaks my heart to ever be apart from them. I know it doesn't make much sense.."

Kelly gave a little snort, "I always thought that you and that angel of death would be together, never thought that you _miss wings_ to fall for a human."

"Well, I never thought I would either, but something happen to me and I just felt for the first time in my existence being loved by someone that is not one of our kind. I know that Andrew loves me, but I had no feelings to return the love that he has over me." Monica confesses.

"Well you did hurt him really bad." Kelly pointed out.

"I know….I wish I could take back on what I said to him. I was just angry and hurt for losing the one thing that I love." Monica said with regret.

"Well now you know a little bit what I want through. Except I never did fell in love with a man. Almost but never did succeed." Kelly pointed out.

Monica gave a little smile to Kelly's remark. "Yes, well Kelly I got to go. They're waiting for me."

"Okay, nice to see you again _Miss Monica wings_. You have a nice life." Kelly said with a smile, and she goes to the door, and with a blink of an eye, she vanishes into the warm late April sun. Monica watches Kelly disappears before she walks down the hall to find Griffin's father's room. Monica waited by Seth's door, and took a few deep breaths before walking into the room.

…

After leaving Monica to talk to her _angel_ friend Griffin came to his father's door, and followed in after Sarah. Griffin's father was at the table putting together a puzzle, as soon as Sarah and Griffin walked through the door, he looks up and immediately embraces his granddaughter. Griffin holds off just a bit to see his father and his daughter share a moment.

"Happy birthday sweet pea." Seth said embracing Sarah.

"Thank You Grandpa. So guess how old I am?" Sarah asks.

"Hmm….well since last year, you were 10 then that means this year you must be….let's see, 6." Seth joked.

"No….I'm 11 today!" Sarah giggles.

"I know, I just wanted you to stay little. Hard to watch my only grandchild to grow up, and become almost a teenager." Seth admitted.

"But grandpa you can't keep me young forever I have to grow up and be an adult sometime, or else what's the point of living." Sarah replied.

"Good point. Roan it amazes me that you shaped her to be like this." Seth smiles.

"Believe me I can't believe it myself." Griffin smiles. "So how have you been pa?"

"I'm good, be having a vacation time in here. I got asked out by a few women here. Speaking of which I heard through the grape vine that you are dating again?" Seth arched his eye brows at his son.

"Yeah he has been on like 5 or 6 dates now!" Sarah claimed in.

"Sarah sweetheart." Griffin warned.

"I know I know, grownup talk. Grandpa do you still have Rusty?" Sarah asks.

"Yeah, she's outside on the patio." Seth smiles, as Sarah turns to leave her father to talk with her grandfather.

As soon as Sarah left to play with the old golden lab, Seth turn his attention back to his son, "So tell me more about this Irish woman?"

"Wait how do you know that she is Irish?" Griffin asks.

"Well, I found out through Mac that saw you two had this spark over Christmas Eve. So yes I'm very interested in finding out about her." Seth admitted.

"She is the best thing that happen to be, besides my daughter. I really love her dad. I know this sounds crazy, but something about Monica that just…..gah…help me dad." Griffin laughs.

Seth gave a chuckle and shook his head, "Son, I can't help you…you just fell into the ring of fire and there is no way I'm helping you to pull out of it. You really got it bad for this woman don't you?"

"I really don't want to admit it but yeah. I am head over heels in love with my girl." Griffin smiles. "Did you ever feel this way about mom?"

Seth looks out in the small little courtyard where his room is at, then looks back at Griffin, "Yes. There isn't a day goes by with knowing the love I felt that day with your mother. The first time I knew I fell in love with her, was when she first split a chocolate milkshake on me when she was waitressing at _Dales Café _way before it became _Lou's Bar and Karaoke and more _. When I helped her clean up the mess and looked straight into her soft blue eyes, I knew I was a goner. I still love her even if she is gone. And that love will never change; I can't even date anyone else because the love of your mother is still there."

"I wish she was still here. I could've used some of her advice a few months ago." Griffin admitted.

"I know how you feel son, I still miss her myself." Seth smiles, "But you know what, I know she is always with me no matter where I am. Because she lives in you, Lenny, and Kurt, and Sarah every day. That's how I know that her love and spirit still lives on because it's within you."

Griffin looked at his father, and saw wisdom in him that was never there before. The love that he had for his mother was strong, and a love like that can last only once. Griffin never truly understood why his father never considered on taking on another wife, when he was a young adult finding himself in life. Now Griffin understood why his father did what he did. Because his undying love that he gave to his mother could never be broken. And the funny thing is he is starting to feel that same love that his parents felt whenever he is with Monica. That same unconditional love that can only be found once in a lifetime.

Just then there was a soft knock at the door, and Monica came in very gently. Griffin turns around to gaze up into Monica's eyes, and smiles as she came to him. Griffin made a small introduction to Monica and his father, "Monica, this is my father Seth Griffin, dad, this is Monica."

"Nice to meet you sir." Monica said is a kind voice.

"Nice to meet you too, and please call me Seth." Seth said looking at Monica and shaking her hand. Monica didn't know what to say or do, and nervous looked at Griffin. As she looks into his eyes, he reinsure her to relax.

"I got to go get Sarah's gifts out of the car, and I'm sure dad you have the cake." Griffin asks.

"As always." Seth comment back.

Just as Griffin started to leave Monica came up to him, "Griff…I don't know what to do, I never met someone's folks before?"

"Mon…it's okay. My dad loves all people, he's going to love you. Go and talk to him you'll be fine. It will only be a minute for me. Okay?" Griffin said putting a finger under Monica's chin to look into her eyes. "I have faith in you. Now go and put on your charm." And with that Monica gave a smile.

About a minute or two later after Griffin left the room, Monica walks out to see Sarah playing with an old Golden Labrador Retriever. She smiles to Sarah's sequels as the dog licks her face as well as playing Frisbee. "Ah my granddaughter really loves that old mutt of mine." A voice came behind up behind Monica.

Monica turns and looks at the old man. The same features Monica sees in Griffin's father match perfectly to Griffin's. "How long have you been here?"

"For about 6 in a half years….I wanted to get out of the big house that I shared with my wife. Too much painful memories to be living there, so I moved here. It's a better place, and that dog I swear just adopted me. I know it sounds crazy, but a few days after I came here, that dog found her way in here and has been with me ever since." Seth smiles.

Monica smiles back and he offered her a glass of water, "Thanks."

"So how long have you been dating my son Roan." Seth cut to the chase.

"You like to get down to the point don't you." Monica smiles.

"I'm a curious guy, and especially when it comes by one of my children I want to know. So please explain." Seth pressed on.

Monica took a deep breath, and looked into Griffin's father's eyes. His eyes were brown and nothing like Griffin's soft blue stare. "I've been on at least 6 dates with him now, although I did developed feelings for him long before we ever thought about dating each other."

"Are you in love with him?" Seth pampered on.

Monica closes her eyes for a brief moment, and looks out over at Sarah, then back at him, "yes. I can't remember how or when, but all I know is that I'm very much in love with your son, as well as in love with your granddaughter. But in different ways."

Seth looked at Monica and for a moment he saw true beauty and love in her eyes. Out of all the women his son Roan had dated not one had that look in their eyes as what Monica had in hers. And the strangest thing was, he saw a little bit of his own wife in there as well. "To tell you the truth Monica…..I never seen my Roan look so much in love the way he looked at you when you walked through the door. He reminded me of myself when I fell in love."

Monica looks so speechless coming from Griffin's father, "What was his mother like?"

"His mother was very easy going, had a good sense of humor, and very tender when comes to loving a child. Actually here is a picture of my wife. And in her arms is newborn Roan." Seth said as he handed Monica a worn out photo of his wife. The woman in the picture was holding an infant in her arms and her smile was warm and loving.

As Monica gazes into the photo she recognizes this woman from somewhere when she was working on a case with Tess and Andrew. She gazed up at Seth and asks him a personal question, "What was your wife's name?"

Seth looks out over the landscape in front him, and then turns to look at Monica, "Her name was Ruth."

As the name clicks Monica looks at Griffin's father and then at the woman in the picture. Monica's jaw drops as soon as she made that connection. Griffin's mother is really Ruth, Tess's old partner of being supervisor when Monica was still in training and she almost got her wings clipped.

Seth caught on to her face expression, "Monica is there something wrong?"

"Seth, when did you meet your wife?" Monica asks.

"Um…it was 1946 shortly after I got out of high school. We meant at the New York University when she was a nurse for the recuiting young soldiers like me. I just got out of flight school and was going to get shots, and one look at her I was gone. She was the love of my life. The funny thing she said to me was…"

"Everything will be a right again you'll see…" Monica smiles.

Seth eyed Monica very carefully, "How did you know that? Wait don't tell me. You're an angel too?"

Monica smiles and slowly nods, "I use to be, but then I gave up my heavenly existence to be with your son, and your granddaughter."

"My son had took the same path I did by falling in love with an angel?" Seth asks.

"So you and Ruth fell in love?" Monica asks.

"Yes, but it wasn't always easy for us to be together. We had to secretly marry each other, and when I got her pregnant with our first child, everything went out of control. Luckily her good friend kept her word and never told a soul. I never meant her but without her holding in Ruth's secret she gave birth to our son Kurt. Because back then angels were never allowed to mingle with humans let alone have children. But Ruth fell in love like you did, and we have the most gifted and blessed children that God gave to us." Seth explained.

"So you're saying that Roan, Lenny, and Kurt are all…" Monica said trying to make sense of what her fate turned out to be.

"If you think that they are half angels and half human, no. Ruth got pregnant in her human form, not as an angel. However she did fall to earth like you did, and sacrificed herself to be human to love and care for her children, and of course to be with me. She was my saving Grace and there is not a day goes by that I will never forget her love. Love is a gift, and to use it, can last a lifetime." Seth pauses as he gave Monica a spill out of his past life with Ruth. "But I guess her lifetime ran out when she got sick. I guess her evil twin did not want her to live out as human and so shortly after Lenny was born Ruth was diagnosed with Brest Cancer for the first time."

Monica looks down at her half empty glass of water then gazes into Seth's eyes, "I'm sorry that happen to your wife."

"I know….but I know she is always with me. Her love is like the wind, I can't see it, but I can feel it, and she will always be in my heart." Seth looked to Monica. "I just never thought that God would have sent an angel to love my son like my own wife loved me."

"Well the Lord does move in mysterious ways." Monica chuckles.

"So tell me Monica, how did you meet my son Roan?" Seth asks rising an eyebrow.

Monica gave a little laughter and pointed to Sarah down in the little courtyard, "By your granddaughter."

Just then Griffin came walking through the sliding doors and came up by Monica. "Pap, I put Sarah's gifts on the table. Now all if you want you can cook your famous hamburgers."

"That will be great, you know I can make better hamburgers then you Ron." Seth jokes.

Griffin gave a little laugh, "Yeah you wish." Then he looks down at Monica, "So what did you two talk about?"

"Just things. I gotten to know you a little bit better." Monica beams up at him.

"Really? How is that so?" Griffin asks amused.

"About your family life shared between you and your family." Monica smiles, and she leans into him as his hand found hers and they link their fingers together. The strange uncomfortable feeling that Monica had towards Griffin's father faded and a new feeling came over her. She felt love and joy within Griffin's family, and she was happy to share the love that Ruth had started. After their moment, Monica turns to Griffin, "I'm going to go to your daughter if that's okay with you?"

"No it's fine. I will go help my dad." Griffin smiles, and leans down to kiss Monica lightly on the lips. After a brief moment sharing their love, Monica turns and heads out to be with Sarah leaving Griffin standing there with love shining in his eyes.

Seth looked through the slider door at the way his son kissed Monica, and he knew that his son fell the same way as he did with Ruth. He just hopes that his son will not lose his love the way he lost his. Seth came out with a plate full of raw hamburger meat, and fired up the grill. As Seth laid the hamburgers on the grill he looked out over the small yard and stared down at the Monica and Sarah playing together with Rusty. "Some woman you have there, son."

"You really think so?" Griffin looks over at his dad.

"Yes. A woman like that is hard to come by, especially with her love that she has for you." Seth explains.

"I know, believe me, she saved me from whatever road I was walking on." Griffin beamed.

Seth wanted to tell his son the truth that he too fell for an angel, but the memories that Griffin had with his mother will crush him. Seth came near him with a small black box, "Roan…do you really love Monica?"

"Yes, more than anything why?" Griffin asks turning towards his father with a smiling face.

"Then you should give her this…" Seth pauses as he places the small black box on the railing to the small patio porch. Griffin looks at his father very suspiciously and opens the small box that held Griffin's mother's wedding ring.

"Dad….I can't….I'm not ready for a marriage yet, besides this is mom's ring." Griffin said shaking his head.

"Son, you are ready. The love that you have for Monica only comes once in a lifetime, and that love is very powerful. Believe I know it, I had that love with your mother." Seth confessed.

"But…" Griffin tried to object.

"Roan, your daughter needs a family. Just think about it." Seth said and gave Griffin a wink.

"But dad, this is mom's ring, are you sure you want to give this up?" Griffin said eyeing his father.

"As much as this ring gave me loving memories for your mother, it's time to let go of it. Your mother would want you to give it to someone that you really love, and as far as I can tell, you would die for Monica." Seth smiles and encourages his son to take the ring. Then Seth adds, "Plus I can tell that Monica will never go back on her love for you."

Griffin gave a little laugh, "Come on dad, everyone gets put into temptation."

"Well true, but son, I see it in her eyes, she loves you and your daughter." Seth stated. "Your mother was the same way with you kids."

Griffin smiles to the memories of his mother, and then he looked at Monica and his own child. Griffin took a deep breath to tell his father the truth about who Monica really was. "Dad, there's something I got to tell you." Griffin pauses for a moment to make his father stare at him. When Griffin got his father to look at him, he began again, "Do you believe in miracles dad?"

Seth smile greatly, "Yes I do. I'm looking at one."

Griffin smile a bit when his father said that, "Well, Monica she is my miracle. God blessed me someone to love. And surprising she is shaping me to be a better man, and following God's word."

Seth smile greatly, "I'm really proud to hear that son, really I am." Seth took a look at the hamburgers and turns off the grill, then soft yells, "Hey birthday girl, supper is ready." A laughter sound came from Monica and Sarah as they return to the porch to head inside for the birthday celebration. As they walked in Sarah followed after her grandfather, while Monica came near Griffin, and he kisses her cheek, and laces her fingers with his. Then together they disappear inside.

…..

_Standing beside Rusty the old Labrador Retriever, stood Ruth gazing at her once lover talking to her son. She was so bless to have one of her children share her world and were she had come from by falling for another angel. However she fears that it could leave a very deep wound in her 2__nd__ child's life, because sometimes things don't always play out the way it's supposed to. She had to sacrifice her human life, and give up her love on earth, to be with the Father. But there wasn't a day goes by that she still misses her children._

_ "Ruth, honey, what are you doing back here?" Came Tess looking concern._

_ "I….I just wanted to see my son, and my husband." Ruth replies._

_ "I see, you know you are not supposed to be here." Tess advised._

_ Ruth gave a little sigh, "I know, but I just can't help it. That day crushed me when I had to let go, and I died of natural causes. I just wish for one more moment to be with my family."_

_ "I know. And I'm sorry that you lost your happiness." Tess said as she pulls Ruth toward her._

_ "I know you are. And your pet angel Monica, I had no idea that she will fall in love with my son. I just hope that her life doesn't turn out to be like mine." Ruth said._

_ "It's not our decision to make, about Monica's destiny. It's only God's. And I tell you what, it was hard for me to let….to let my angel girl go, to be with your son. I knew that it was the hardest thing for me to let go of her, and to see her live day by day in another world." Tess admitted._

_ "Well I can tell you one thing Tess, it doesn't get any easier. I had to sit back and then God control my family's destiny. I've been doing that for about 60 years now, and my heart still aches to be with them." Ruth confessed._

_ "Yeah." Tess agrees, looking down on Monica's smiling face as she holds her lover's hand._

_ "Who knew that my son, and your pet angel Monica, had fallen in love with each other." Ruth smiles._

_ "Well the Father does have a very quean sense of humor." Tess smiles, then adds, "Come on, the Father is calling us back."_

_ "I know." Ruth smiles, and takes one last glance at her son. She was happy that he chooses Monica. In the beginning she thought Monica was a very irresponsible angel and failed every assignment when it was giving to her. However that all changed, when opened up her heart to let the Father work dead loving her, and renew the angelic like spirit that she was. And now, gazing at her son's happy face with being in love with Monica really melted Ruth's heart, and she was happy to call Monica her daughter-in-law. _

….

Later that night after celebrating Sarah's 11th Birthday at his dad's house, the 3 of them went back to Griffin's place to get a night's sleep. Once snuggling in Griffin's oversize bed Monica soon dozes off, and fell asleep in Griffin's arms. Griffin looks down to see her asleep and he gently strokes Monica's short reddish brown hair. As Griffin watches Monica's slow and peaceful breathing, he begins to thing about a life with her. Griffin looks at his mother's wedding ring, and then at Monica's sleeping form. As much as Griffin loves her, he still was unsure about marriage at this point. However, Griffin is slowly letting go of his fear and let Monica in. Until Griffin is absolutely positive of marrying her, he is going to hold off of proposing to Monica.

….

_Sitting at a bar downtown Chicago a woman with dirty blonde hair identical to Sarah's was drinking a dirty martini when she pulls out a picture of a young age of her daughter. Sarah was holding a stuff dog for one of her birthday gifts and the biggest smile on her face. A tear ran down this woman's face as she studies her daughter. _

_ "Another martini mame?" the bartender asks._

_ "No….I'm fine thanks." The women replies. _

_ "Are you sure, Crystal you never had just 3 martinis you have at least about 5 or 6." The man beside Crystal barked._

_ "I just don't feel like celebrating tonight that's all." Crystal looks down at her glass, and then puts a 50 dollar bill on the bar. "I'll see you at home." Crystal gave a sad smile to the man, as she kisses him. Then Crystal turns on her heels and walks out of the bar. Crystal took a long walk to her boyfriend's apartment. Just as she reaches the bridge to cross over to the next block to lay on his bed, and wait for his drunken ass to make love to her, Crystal suddenly pauses and scans the Chicago river down blow her. Crystal pulls out the only picture she has of her child Sarah Griffin and eyes her daughter's face. Then in a small sad voice Crystal softly whispers to her daughter's image, "I'm so, so sorry, my sweet baby. I miss you, and I pray to God to hold you again. Happy Birthday sweetheart."_

_ Crystal looks out over the east side of the river, as if she could see the little town of Gracie just on the other side of the river. She stood there for about a few more minutes then slowly makes her way to her lovers apartment, where she and him will have endless sex the rest of the night. Crystal still loves her daughter and one of her greatest regrets was to leave her behind. She thought she loved Roan Griffin will all of her heart, but something went wrong in their marriage. She didn't want to be nail down to responsibility to be a wife and mother. So she left and lived a carefree life for awhile, until she felt empty and numb to her new lifestyle. And now she wishes she could turn back time and never left Griffin's side. _

_ An angel stood outside the door where Crystal disappeared to. As she gazes at the woman she knew this was the hardest things she ever has to do. Tess came up beside her, and heartache stung her eyes._

_ "Tess…..I really don't want to do this." Gloria said._

_ "I know baby, either do I, but we have to follow where the Father sends us. And your next assignment is going to be Sarah's mother." Tess answers looking at Gloria._

_ "She is not going to be the problem Tess, it's going to be Monica. Monica loves Sarah will all her heart, and if Crystal wants custody of Sarah…it will break Monica's heart to let Sarah go. I can't stand to see her hurt again, I can't…" Gloria chocked._

_ "I know, that is why I'm here. I'll help Monica through this, but you have to be an angel for Crystal." Tess ordered. Gloria nods with a tears forming in her eyes, for the upcoming pain that will pierce Monica's heart forever._

…

_ 7 weeks gone by since Sarah's 11__th__ birthday, and every day since then Griffin has been having thoughts of proposing to Monica. Monica has been staying over placidly every night, only once in a while she will stay at her place, but since school has ended, Monica has been around Griffin's house caring for his daughter, and loving him. As Griffin watches the moments shared between his daughter and Monica, he knew his father was right. He was ready to take on another woman as his wife, and that woman to fill in that spot is Monica. But before he jumps the gun and proposes to her, his daughter's needs comes first before his. _

As Griffin and Sarah sit outside on the porch watching the early June sun sank low behind the tree tops Griffin turns to his daughter and gazes down at her. Griffin took a deep breath as he try to form the words on how to approach the matter of marrying Monica to his daughter. "Sarah….sweetie can I talk to you for a moment."

Sarah looks at her father and closes her small journal she had been writing in for almost an hour now. "Sure. What is it?"

"You know that Monica has been staying over for quite some time now." Griffin said trying to build up the strength to ask his daughter if it is alright for her to come into their lives.

"Yeah I know, I kind of like the fact that she is here." Sarah said with a giggle.

"You do?" Griffin asks.

"Yeah, she makes this family feel real, and in case you haven't notice daddy, she brings out the fun and love in you. And I love that." Sarah smiles.

"Well…..how do you feel about having joining our family?" Griffin asks.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asks in confuse.

"What I mean is," Griffin pauses as he gather up his words. "How do you about me proposing to her."

"You mean getting married?" Sarah asks.

Griffin nods, as he studies his daughter, "I want to run it by you first before I do. If your not happy with the idea I won't go through with it I….."

"Do it." Sarah interrupts.

"What?" Griffin asks.

"Dad propose to her, I'm not a little girl anymore. I know now that mom is never coming back for me, she left us both. But I know see that I don't need her. You want to know why. Because I have Monica. I can tell she loves me, and that is all I need right now, is love. So do you, you need Monica as much as she need s you. So I'm saying yes to you to have Monica be in our family." Sarah smiles.

"What happen to my little Sarah?" Griffin asks.

"I'm starting to grow up dad. I started ever since mom left. And I've been praying for this moment for about 6 years now." Sarah stated.

Griffin gave a little chuckle, "come here squirt." Sarah sets her journal down and climbs into her father's arms.

"So…..when are you going to ask the big q to her?" Sarah asks.

"Well….I haven't thought that far ahead, I wanted to wait until I got your approval first before I planned it." Griffin admitted.

"Well, if you don't mind I have some ideas that will work." Sarah smiles.

"Really?" Griffin asks.

Sarah laughs and hugged her father, and then she begins to tell her father on what to do for the biggest moment of Monica's life. Griffin had no idea that his little girl would be so romantic at things like this, and he had to admit her ideas were very good. Now all Griffin has to do is leer Monica to the location for the biggest moment that he is still a bit terrified to do.

…

The next day Griffin brought a dozen of white Christmas lights and daggled them on the trees at his favorite thinking spot where Monica and Griffin first shared their deepest moments with each other, and he wanted this place to be where he proposes to her. Sarah was with him setting it up. Griffin also brought about a hundred white roses to line up the path way along with shimmering candles to make it feel romantic and beautiful. All throughout the small bridge and in the small stream were placements of candles and white roses. In the trees were the white shimmering white Christmas lights, and in the center of the bridge was a heart shaped outline of the white candles. And in the middle to fill in the heart was pedals of white roses mix in with purple lilac. Griffin wanted this moment to be perfect, and so he did all this for her. Griffin also brought 2 red roses and made up two notes to lead her to this spot the very hour he was going to ask her to marry him.

"I'll be at Julia's house for the evening so that you and Monica could have a romantic time by yourselves." Sarah said after setting the spot up.

"You are a very special daughter that any father would love to have….thanks sweetheart for this, I myself would never have thought of doing this." Griffin admitted.

"Your welcome, and besides you're the one that wanted this to be special and meaningful so I thought this will help. Oh and play this when she comes." Sarah said handing her father a cd.

"What's this?" Griffin said looking at the disc.

"It's your song, Uncle Chris told me. I found a piano version of this song and I made a CD of romantic love songs for you guys. And when she comes play the first track which is your song, _Feels Like Home._" Sarah smiles.

"Honey….this is….this is….I love you." Griffin looked at his daughter.

"Your welcome dad, you better go leave those notes at the house or else your plan won't work…I'll stay here and guard this place." Sarah said. Griffin kissed his daughter on the head and went back to the house to leave the red rose on the counter with flameless candles around it, with a note saying, _Meet me at the secret spot._ Then Griffin found his mother's wedding ring and placed it in a small black velvety box. It 9:00 PM was the ideal time where he was going to propose.

Griffin left the house dimly lit for Monica to think that he is home and a trail of red rose pedals lead to his note at the front door. It was 8:05 and he knew that Monica will be stopping by at 8:30, so he left the house and went back to the spot where he and Sarah set up for the proposal.

…..

Monica had a nice time with Kerry and Kristin and at precisely at 8:30 she was going to have an evening with her family. As Monica climbs out of her red Cadillac she had no idea what she was about to walk into. Monica notices the lights were dimly lit in the house and she glances at the side yard and notices Griffin's car was parked in it's place. Still confused she went up the steps to the porch and knocked 3 times on the door. She waited there for a few minutes hoping Sarah or Griffin to open and greet her. But to her surprise there was no respond. This was really odd, she made a date night with Griffin earlier that day, and her date was not even there to greet her.

Monica was about to call Griffin and tell him were the hell is he, and then she realizes a small note beside the door. Monica opens the note and it says _The door is open_. Monica turns the knob of the door, and as she steps in she calls out Griffin and Sarah's name but no answer. Then Monica looks down at her feet and notices a trail of red rose pedals. Monica very curiously follows the trail hoping Griffin is waiting in the living room or something but as soon as she follows it, the trail of rose pedals leads her to flameless candles and to a note with a red rose saying, _Meet me at the secret spot tonight._ Monica's eyes begins to water. This is the most romantic thing Griffin has ever done, and whatever he plans to have at his secret spot Monica is sure to find out.

She leaves the house and locks it with Griffin's spare key and walks to the park with the red rose in her hand. Monica walks through the park at dusk and notices the sky was darker then when she first arrived at Griffin's house. As Monica near the path way it was lit up with candles and white roses, and a circle of candles surrounded another red rose with a note beside. _Follow the candles and the roses_. Monica took a deep breath as she picked up the second red rose and follow her heart to where Griffin was waiting.

…..

Griffin thought Monica wouldn't show and he has to do this all over again, but as soon as he was about to give up, he begins to here footsteps coming his way and Monica's soft voice ringing through the path way. Griffin's heart jumped with every step that Monica was making toward him, and he was scared to death to propose but with her it will be worth it. Griffin hits the play button on a small speaker system and the notes rang out of the small box to their song. Then Griffin moves into the center of the heart with a white rose ready to give to Monica.

…..

Monica hears the song _Feels Like Home_ coming from up ahead. As Monica follows the path of candles she comes to the bridge and in the middle was Griffin standing inside of a heart shape with rose pedals in it surrounding by little candles. Monica stops by the end of the bridge frozen to the ground as joy and love surrounded her. "Griffin…." Monica slowly walks to the center of the bridge and looks right into Griffin's eyes, "What on earth…" Monica started to say but there were no words to fill in to end her sentence.

Griffin handed her the white rose, and then he kissed her lightly. "Monica…you are the one woman I want…..and I love you. I've been waiting a long time for this to happen."

"Griffin…." Monica try to say, but was to stunned with the man before her.

"Monica…" Griffin pauses as he knelt down on one knee and held out the velvet black box with his mother's wedding ring. "Will you marry me."

Monica's jaw dropped as Griffin held out the most beautiful ring Monica had ever saw. As tears of joy stung Monica's eyes, she was overwhelmed with happiness and love. Monica slowly knelt down to look right into his eyes. "Yes…Yes I will love to marry you _Roan Griffin_." Then Monica leans in to kiss her lover as he slide the ring on her left ring finger.

After they kissed, Monica looks down at the ring on her finger, and more tears came out, as she looks at Griffin. And to her surprise he was crying himself. Monica places her arms around Griffin's neck, and pulls his head to hers, and kisses him tenderly and passively. As each one of them kissed each other, in the center of the heart of flowers and candles, Monica was the one to pull Griffin into her.

Griffin slowly kisses his now fiancé's lips and moves down her neck and collarbone. Monica looked so beautiful to him he wanted to give her his heart and soul in that moment. Griffin's hands were on Monica's forearms, and one of his hand found hers. Then slowly he felt Monica's fingers tangle with his.

After their never-ending make out, Monica looks into Griffin eyes. "I _see _you." Monica said breathlessly.

Griffin eyes her as his lips came near hers as he tenderly whispered, "I _see _you." Then he kiss Monica again and felt her smile as she kisses him back. Then Monica pulls back and looks at Griffin then her newly engaged hand.

"What on earth persisted you to do all this?" Monica said wrapped up in Griffin arms in the center of the bridge in the heart of white and lilac pedals surrounding them.

"Well I can't take all the credit, Sarah helped me. I've been waiting for the right moment to propose to you. On Sarah's birthday my father told me that I was ready to take on another woman as my wife. And since then, all I want is _you._ You are the love of my life Monica, and I want to share my life with you. Because I'm so madly in love you." Griffin said kissing the back of Monica's neck.

"Well…..this was the most romantic thing you have done to me. And for the recorded, I will be honored to be your wife. You are the most charming and sexiest person I have ever met and fell for. I love you Griff….and I want a life with you too." Monica said as her head came near his. As soon as their lips crashed onto each others, Monica grips Griffin's jacket sleeve, as his tongue found hers as they had a battle of tangling and untangling their tongues. Then Monica stopped the mood by giggling against Griffin's mouth.

Griffin pulls back and looks at her, "What is so funny?"

"I don't know….it's a mix between you colliding your tongue with mine and then tangling your hands in my hair." Monica said as she continues to giggle. Griffin laughs along with her, and after their moment of laughing Griffin leans back just a bit to have his love snuggle against his chest. "You know Griff…..what you did, was very beautiful and romantic. It was the best thing that happen to me, and I thank God for you as my lover, friend, and now fiancé and soon to be husband. So thank you."

Griffin smiles, and kisses Monica's forehead, "I was quiet nervous to do this. To tell you the truth I'm a bit terrified with marriages."

"Well after you last marriage I don't blame you. But I'm not like Crystal. When I fell from my Father's grace, I made a promise to love you forever, and that forever meant to love you until death takes us home. And I won't go back from my word. I want to love you and Sarah." Monica said.

"I know which is why when I looked into your eyes tonight, all my fear vanished as soon as I looked at you. I also know that you will never leave me. Which is why I took a leap of faith and propose to you. I know that there is love where you are, and that is why I feel safe when I'm in your arms. You are my angel, and I love you." Griffin said as he laces his fingers to Monica's newly engaged hand.

When the instrumental song _Can You Feel the Love Tonight _came on the cd, Monica looks at her fiancé and smiles to him, "Would you do the honors of dancing with me?"

Griffin smiles and puts his hand in hers, and the danced in the small circle in the heart of the flowers and in the candles. Monica looks at Griffin and he looks back at her, and then Monica leans her head in his chest and for the first time since there first dance it felt right and perfect to dance with Griffin that night. Under the starlight sky in love with her man in his secret spot filled with candles and white Christmas lights making this moment feel so right for her.

Monica and Griffin spent the next several hours down by the park watching the stars and the water below them, and just being in love with each other. When it was about 1:00 AM Griffin realizes that Monica was starting to fall asleep against his chest. "Mon…..hon…we can't spend the night here. We can crash at my house."Monica looked a bit dazed, and nods in agreement.

"Come on help me tear stuff down." Griffin said softly. And in the next 20 minutes Griffin had the lights packed in their boxes as well as the small stereo system. And places it in a small wagon which was hidden beside a tree.

"I was wondering how you got everything here, without a car." Monica smiles at him.

"Well I did want to bring the car out here, but then I figure that you will notice that I was not at home." Griffin said as Monica handed him the candles on the bridge.

"Yes…." Monica smiled. "What about Sarah, does she know that we will be…."

"She made arrangements to stay at Chris's house for the evening, to let us have a romantic evening together." Griffin said as they walk down the path and picking up the remaining candles that had long ago burned out.

"Ah….so I guess she already approves of us being married." Monica said as she arches an eyebrow at Griffin.

"Yeah…she wanted this to happen." Griffin said as he laces his fingers to hers.

"You have a very sweet and loving daughter for planning this." Monica giggles.

"Well…..soon she will be yours." Griffin said and Monica leans into him at that moment.

It was about 1:45 by the time they reached Griffin's home, and Griffin puts the wagon of the brought items in the small shed beside the house, and then bounds up the stairs to where Monica is, and unlocks the door to the house. Another 15 minutes later Monica snuggles up in Griffin's arms in Griffin's bed kissing him, as Griffin touched every place in Monica's heart. After they controlled themselves Monica soon found Griffin's heartbeat and closed her eyes to hear her lover's heart. For the rest of the night Monica slept in Griffin's arms peacefully dreaming about what had just happened to her.

As Monica slept Griffin watches her breathing and her love. Then soon he too fell asleep to Monica's soft breathing beside him, and he coils his mighty arms around her itty bitty form, and pulls her in his embrace. Griffin hadn't done this since is first years of marriage with Crystal, however when holding Monica that night made Griffin feel safe, loved and warm all at once. And in that moment, he knew that Monica is the one, and he wanted her now and forever more.

…..

_That same night Crystal left Chicago Illinois and made her way towards the one place she could escape from her sex crazed boyfriend and see her daughter that she had abandon 6 years ago. She wanted her back, and she wanted Griffin back as well. In about 5 hours from now she will arrive in New York City, and it will take about 2 more hours from there to catch a bus ride to the small town where she grew up in. Gracie. Crystal had no idea that her ex-husband was engaged to Monica, and that her daughter has falling in love with a new mother figure. And beside her, was Gloria her supposed business adviser. _

_ Gloria really didn't want this to happen but whatever her assignment is planning to do, she will try and take custody over Sarah so that Monica will lose her chance at becoming a mother to her. Of all her years of training of being an angel, this was going to break her best friend's heart as well as her own. Gloria said a prayer to her fellow angels in heaven as well as the Father to help Monica through this as well as her new appointed family._

_ The plane touched ground at the JFK Airport at around 5:30 AM. And at 7:30 AM all hell will break lose._


End file.
